Futago Hime no Himitsu
by StrangeAndInsane
Summary: "Twin Princesses' Secrets". A collection of unfinished snips of various fanfics for Rein, Fine, and other futago hime characters and some other random things. It also contains various couples from popular ones to unusual pairings and OCs. (Chptr 28: Dea Club)
1. An Old Family Tradition

A/N: So I got a lot of ideas for fanfics and I mean a lot. Some have about 1 – 3 chapters completed form most of these fanfics, but I've never uploaded due to the fact I feel as if you may not enjoy them (or I'll lose interest in them quickly), others are just small things I've come up with and others are oneshots that could be expanded and made into a real story, and some others are ideas that pop into my head and just won't leave so I write them down. Tell me if something in here catches your interest so I can decide what to get to work on. Sorry if some of the stories seem confusing.

On another note, I want to know how you would like me to upload my old stories from my old account; a poll has been posted on my profile so if you could vote I'd appreciate it.

This chapter contains a one-shot with an unusual couple.

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH.

*.*.*.*

"So this is how Wonder Academy looked then…" A powder blue haired girl wearing a hat stared at the academy with her ocean blue eyes. A small light green angel floated beside her. When she noticed a group of friends heading over she quickly hid herself among the bushes and stuffed her angel in her pocket.

"Stay there for awhile okay, Lili?" The angel nodded and hid herself.

She then spotted a deep sky blue girl she had been searching for.

'_There's Rein!'_ She smiled as she watched Rein happily chat with her sister, Shade, and Bright. Not wanting to lose her trail she followed her while keeping herself hidden the entire time. She saw as the girl went through her morning classes, lunch, and the many hi-jinks her and her sister got up to. And as a special treat she even got to see her transform into a Universal Princess! When it was sunset and Rein went on a walk alone the girl took the time to go up to her.

"Excuse me?" She said. Rein turned around to see her.

"Yes?"

"You are Rein right?"

"Yes I am. Do you need something?"

"I was wondering if we could talk."

"Sure, it's always nice to meet new people! Let's sit down." Rein led the girl over to a bench.

"You know my name, what's yours?" Rein asked.

"Reima."

"Oh, that's a pretty name!"

"Hehe, thank you. My mother gave it to me."

"Really? What's your mother like?"

"She's very kind and caring, but also quite adventurous. Even though she's a queen she likes to go out and explore even though father always worries about her. She always tells him not to worry. Even so, she's an amazing queen and wants nothing more than for her family and people to be happy."

"Your mother sounds wonderful. My mother is kind and an amazing queen. I want to become like her someday."

"I'm sure you will."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Rein? You have the powers of a Universal Princess right? Have you ever thought about using those powers for yourself?"

"Myself? Not really, it's better to make everyone smile and be happy don't you think?"

"But if you did, what would you do with it?"

"You'll laugh.

"I promise I won't!"

"Then...I would want to find my true love!"

"Really? If I could use magic I would do the same thing!"

"Looks like we have something in common! Now that I think about it our hair is kinda the same color too just different shades and we have the same bangs too."

"Rein!" The girls' conversation was interrupted when Fine came running up to them, "Mom and dad've come to visit—who's this?"

"Fine, this is Reima." Rein introduced.

"Hello, my name is Reima; it's nice to meet you." Reima bowed.

"Likewise. We should get going Rein, mom and dad are here." Fine grabbed her hand.

"Ah, Reima? Why not come with us?" Rein asked.

"Huh? But-"

"Don't worry; it's alright, right Fine?"

"Sure!" Fine smiled. The three girls went back to the academy were Elsa and Truth were waiting.

"Mom, dad, this is Reima." Rein introduced.

"M-my name is Reima! I-it's nice to meet you both!" Reima took her hat off and bowed revealing fully her very long powder blue hair.

"Oh! You're hair's beautiful; it's even longer than mine!" Rein looked amazed.

"Thank you." Reima responded. They all had a pleasant chat and Truth and Elsa explained that they had come to see them because of a family tradition. It was time to give the girls a new doll from the family collection as was tradition. They were beautiful porcelain dolls with clothes of princesses. Each year Fine and Rein got a new one and Elsa said today would be no different. The girls each got a doll, Rein a doll in a white and blue dress with blonde hair and Fine with one in a pink and red dress with brown hair. The girls set the dolls on a shelf above their beds, but Rein's slipped and was about to fall to the ground, but Reima caught it just in time.

"Thank you very much Reima!" Rein smiled. Reima was about to give the doll back, but saw something written in its overturned dress. _'Rein'_ was scribbled in messy black pen.

"Ah, I remember that. When Rein was a little girl she got into the doll room and thought this one was the prettiest. She got a marker and scribbled her name on it to make sure she got it one day." Elsa giggled at the memory.

"Really? I don't remember." Rein looked confused.

"You were very little, it's only natural." Truth chuckled.

"Now, we mustn't forget the finishing touch." Elsa went up to Fine.

"May Fine be blessed with health and happiness." She then went over to Rein and patted her head, "May Rein be blessed with health and happiness."

Reima continued to stare at the doll as Elsa made those prayers, _'There's no mistake, this is the doll…'_

*.*.*.*

"_Reima, Rima, this is an old tradition from my family. Every year we give a doll to our girls our daughters and we stop when they have their own children so the tradition can start all over again." Queen Rein explained to the little five year olds. She handed Reima a doll in a white and blue dress with blonde hair and the silver haired girl with turquoise eyes a doll in a black and gold dress with red hair._

"_Make sure to take care of them. There's a legend that goes with them, you know if you hold onto these dolls they will grant you health and happiness no matter what." Queen Rein smiled at the young twin princesses who smiled as they held their dolls, examining them ever so carefully. Reima turned over her doll's dress and saw the name __**'Rein'**__ scribbled on it with black marker._

"_And now, for the finishing touch." Rein patted the silver haired girl's head, "May Rima be blessed with health and happiness."_

_She then patted the powder blue haired girl's head, "May Reima be blessed with health and happiness."_

*.*.*.*

"Mama…" Reima mumbled. Tears began flowing down her face.

"Reima? Reima!? What's wrong?" Rein asked.

"Huh? Oh, I-it's just my family does something similar…It reminded me of those times is all…I miss them, it's been a while since I've seen them." Reima tried to wipe her tears away. Rein looked around and saw a stuffed bunny at the top of her shelf. She quickly grabbed it and went back to Reima. She gently patted her head.

"May Reima be blessed with health and happiness." Rein smiled, she then replaced her doll with the stuffed bunny, "I don't know what your parents give you or what your tradition is, but this is the Sunny Kingdom tradition, it's not a doll, but I hope you like it."

"Ah, thank you Rein, you're very kind." Reima smiled. The bell rang for curfew.

"Aww, bed time already?" Fine whined.

"We'll leave you girls alone. We'll be here for a week, see you tomorrow. Good night Fine, Rein." Elsa went up and gave her daughters a kiss goodnight and Truth hugged them before leaving."

"I should get going too." Reima said.

"Oh! Where's your dorm Reima? We should hang out tomorrow!" Rein suggested.

"I was actually only here for a short vacation; I have to get going tonight." Reima smiled apologetically.

"Oh, that's fine. You should tell us when you come by here or the Sunny Kingdom for vacation! Then we can really hang out!" Rein told her.

"Yeah! You can meet the rest of our friends!" Fine agreed.

"I will goodbye." Reima left the dorm. As she walked down intersection connecting the male and female dorms she spotted Toma. She smiled as she passed him by and disappeared through the Academy exit gates.

"Didn't that brooch on her chest have the Walpurgis Family's crest..? No…it couldn't have been." Toma stared at the girl until she disappeared completely.

*.*.*.*

Outside the academy, Reima stared up at the girls' dormitory.

"Lili, lend me your help." The angel came out of her pocket and transformed the girl into a Universal Princess. Reima took one last look at the dorm and smiled.

'_I know you'll find your true love, mama, I'm living proof of that.'_ Reima began to cast a spell.

"Resound, Happy Bell, send me back to my own time!" She rang the bell three times and both her brooch and the rod began glowing. A light engulfed her and sent her to a different looking Wonder Academy. It was still sunset when she returned.

"Reima! Reima!" As she heard her name being called out she quickly transformed back. She saw her sister, Rima walking up to her.

"There you are! Mama and papa are here! And when did you get here? I swore that I looked all over this place already!" Rima whined.

"It's alright, I'm here now, we mustn't keep mama and papa waiting, it's been a while since we last saw them." Reima smiled. She pushed her sister back to the Academy where Rein and Toma waited for their daughters with smiles on their faces and dolls in hand…

*.*.*.*

A/N: Yeah! Look at this extremely weird couple that I ship. Toma and Rein! And behold! Their daughters, Reima and Rima! I don't know how I started liking this couple and I don't know why I like this couple. I think I started liking it after reading a story where, despite being Shein, Toma announced that he loved Rein and even though it ended as Shein I just thought that was great on Toma's part, especially since Shade was right there.

So a little info about Reima and Rima

**Reima**

Age: 13

Looks: Long powder blue hair and ocean blue eyes

Her twin sister is Rima and she inherited her mother's universal princess title along with a few upgrades (such as how she used her powers to go back in time and how instead of just a happy bell, she has a Happy Bell Rod. And as you can see, she does not need her twin sister along to use her powers). Her angel partner is named Lili. Reima is adventurous, girly, a dreamer, and romance crazy.

**Rima**

Age: 13

Looks: Long silver hair tied into a ponytail and turquoise eyes hidden behind glasses

Reima's twin sister. Rima also inherited her mother's universal princess title along with a few upgrades. Her angel partner is named Vivi and her color scheme is a light purple. Another princess of Walpurgis. Her personality: adventurous, kind, intelligent, and slightly cynical.

In another parallel universe I made Toma and Rein have four kids, but we'll get to them later.

So thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed!


	2. Faded Memories

A/N: This is a chapter from a story I never did upload called **'Faded Memories'** it's an expansion of my one-shot called **'Who Am I?'** I just kinda felt like it was going in the wrong direction, but I'm not sure how to change it while giving it the same feel. It was inspired by _**'To The Moon'**_.

*.*.*.*

A blue haired woman walked to the two graves near the cliff. On one, she placed a pendant and on the other she placed a stuffed animal; a bunny. She sighed and looked over the edge of the cliff. The ocean was a brilliant blue. It was shimmering with the sun's rays. You could see happy families and couples near enjoying picnics or a swim. It was a happy scene.

"Happiness goes on regardless of how one person feels…" The woman muttered. She left the cliff and returned to the lonely house just below the cliff.

"Don't worry, sister, I'll be with you soon. And I'll tell you all about the memories we didn't have…"

_***.*.*.***_

"_If __**she **__was still here, do you think __**she**__'d be sad?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Well, maybe that can comfort me at least…"_

"…"

"_I have one request…"_

"_And what's that?"_

"_I want to live a life where __**she **__was still here."_

"…_You know that's impossible."_

"_No it's not…memories of a life like that is just as good as living the life itself so…I just need to change my memories. Chiffon said she invented a device like that right?"_

"_Yes, but…it's never been tested it could-"_

"_Kill me? I know. But I'm going to die anyways so it's worth a shot."_

"_But you might NOT die!"_

"_Might being the keyword. I'd rather be killed by a device that can change my memories and give me a peaceful death than die by natural causes regretting everything that I've never had."_

"_If you truly want that then…I'll call Chiffon."_

"_Thank you, Toma."_

*.*.*.*

The blue haired woman was sleeping as wires were attached to her. A white haired man and a dirty blonde haired woman were typing things into two computers nearby with a teal haired man watching.

"Are you sure about this Toma?" The teal haired man asked the white haired man.

"It's what she wants Auler. I'm not going to deny Rein happiness after all these years of suffering…" Toma responded.

"I suppose so." Auler looked at the sleeping woman. A lifetime of suffering is what she had endured, but she went through it all with a smile as he recalled it.

"Well, when you two are ready I'll send you into her memories. Remember; ONLY change the significant memories that will allow me to alter all her memories." The blonde said.

"Yeah, we know Chiffon. Just hurry up and send us in. I want to end her suffering as soon as possible." Toma told her.

"Alright activating the _**Animus**_." Chiffon pressed a button on a controller and pointed it at the two men. A bright light engulfed them and they disappeared.

*.*.*.*

"_I never did like rabbits…but __**she**__ loved them…"_

*.*.*.*

"_Oh, I'm so proud of you Fine!" A red haired woman gushed as she hugged a young bluenette._

"Her name is Rein…!" Auler said a little irritated. He knew they could not hear him, but he said it nonetheless.

"_Thanks mom!" __**'Fine'**__ responded cheerfully. _

"_You won such a cute prize all on your own! What an adorable rabbit plushie!" _

The two men watched the scene unfold in front of them. It irritated them both. However, this was neither the time nor place for it.

"Auler, let's get going. We have to find the significant memories around here." Toma said. They walked away to the scene which faded out. They walked towards a park Rein mentioned quite a lot.

"_**My sister always wanted to go there every day even if it was raining or snowing, she didn't care. She just always wanted to go to that park. So in her place, I went there every day, rain or shine. I would sit on her favorite bench and wait…"The bluenette paused, "Yes…I waited…for her…As if she would appear one day and ask me 'why so sad sister?' like she never left."**_

Upon reaching the park the men approached the bench Rein said she would always be at. When they reached it a memory started. A young girl was sitting there clutching a rabbit plush in her arms. She would occasionally look around, as if expecting someone.

*.*.*.*

A/N: this is as far as I got. Another way I wanted to write it was Rein going insane after being called "Fine" for so long that she started imagining a life where her sister was still around or started hallucinating and talking to herself, but that idea got even less words written down than this one.


	3. Reining Roses

A/N: This from a story called _**'Reining Roses'**_ which I later scrapped and went with a slightly different plot and name: _**'Candied Roses'**_. I did that because with the way this story was going some characters I planned on appearing would either not appear at all or would be given a different relationship with Rein that I didn't really want, but some of you might prefer the way this story is going. So I'll post the other story in the next chapter and you can tell me if you prefer _**'Reining Roses'**_ or _**'Candied Roses'**_.

*.*.*.*

"Uwaaah!" A blue haired baby girl cried. It was a snowy day on Vistu, Celebvia, cold, snowing, certainly not the place for a baby to be outside at! But there she was, out on the steps of Belle Orphanage, located in Lissima Town which got extremely cold, waiting for someone to take notice of her shrill cries lest she freeze to death.

Inside the orphanage it was noisy with the laughter and screams of other children; impossible to hear anything else. One child, no more than five, began to feel irritated by all the noise. He was, or at the very least acted, much more mature than all the others his age. He had light green eyes and a soft caramel colored hair that was a bit long. He was busy trying to draw, but he could not concentrate with all this noise! Deciding to stop for the day he took his tools and put them away safely in his desk, grabbed a coat, and went towards the door that would lead him outside. A little quiet was what he wanted even if it was on an extremely cold day like today. Before he even took a step outside the cries of the small baby reached his ears. It was nothing new to find another child left at the orphanage, but it was a shock that they just abandoned her on a snowy day like this!

Picking her up he brought the baby inside and went straight to the owner's office.

"Ms. Juliet!" He called as he knocked on the door.

"What is it Pastel?" Ms. Juliet opened the door and saw Pastel with the crying baby in his arms.

"Oh my!" Ms. Juliet scooped up the baby, "Poor thing. We must quickly put her in a warm bed!"

Ms. Juliet left her office and went into a room specifically made for babies with Pastel in tow. Entering the room she placed the baby in a crib. She then took the basket the baby came in and looked through it. There was actually a small royal blue metal cosmetic case underneath the pillow in the basket with the initials R.S. on the bottom of it. Opening it she saw four things in it; a powder blue compact, two teal ribbons with a white strip through the middle of them, and a scrap of paper in the middle of the compact. She tried opening it, but to no avail. She did manage to slip the paper out though. On it was "Rein" written on it.

"So, her name must be Rein, but was does the 'S' on the case stand for?" Ms. Juliet asked out loud. She looked over to the now sleeping Rein. She giggled quietly as she saw Pastel looking at Rein through the railing of the crib.

"I suppose it doesn't matter for now." Ms. Juliet closed the case and placed it on top of a drawer.

*.*.*.*

Five years past and baby Rein turned five years old. She began to cling onto ten year old Pastel, but he did not mind. It felt like she was his younger sister. Rein liked to watch him paint and she liked to draw alongside him even if she was not very good at it. Today, it was a snowy day like when she was found and Pastel was showing her how to build a snowman.

"See? And then you use the carrot as his nose and the rocks as his eyes and mouth." Pastel explained as he properly placed each one on its face.

"Wow! You sure know a lot Pastel!" Rein smiled.

"Oh no, not really. Don't worry though; you'll learn a lot when you get older too." Pastel patted her head.

"Really?" Rein had a twinkle in her turquoise eye.

"Really. You might even be smarter than me one day!" Pastel grinned. Rein held out her hands expressing that she wanted a hug which Pastel happily gave. From inside the orphanage Ms. Juliet was watching the two with a smile on her face.

After building their snowman Pastel and Rein went back inside to draw. They went up to their _'studio'_ which was really just the attic they decided to clean up. Pastel went up to his easel and began to paint. Rein got out her picture diary and drew a picture with Pastel, herself, and the snowman they built. Ichele, a blonde girl with emerald eyes, Arthur, a boy with black hair and blue eyes, Noche, a boy with salmon hair and blue eyes, and Lisa, a girl with green hair and yellow eyes, came into the studio and asked them if they could draw with them.

"Only if you stay quiet." Pastel said not looking away from his painting.

"Stay quiet." Rein repeated. They nodded and took their seats. After a few hours Ichele and her group fell asleep, but Pastel continued to work as Rein sat beside him watching every single movement he made with the brush. She felt like each movement was like magic. Rein watched with a twinkle in her eyes.

*.*.*.*

On Rein's seventh birthday Pastel bought her a sketchbook and, lucky for her, Ichele bought her some colored pencils. Pastel decided that he would teach her how to draw cartoon characters. Rein was eager to learn. She observed the way he drew and each step he explained and then did it herself. After a month she got the hang of it and drawings of cartoons were scattered throughout the Belle Orphanage much to Ms. Juliet's displeasure. However, the other children enjoyed looking at Rein's work. She even made birthday cards for all of them with their favorite cartoon characters drawn onto them. Pastel was proud of how much Rein could learn and in such a short time.

*.*.*.*

At eight years old Pastel showed Rein how to use water color paints on his canvas. As always Rein was eager to see Pastel work and show her how to do it herself. Ms. Juliet came in to give them their snack and smiled at the heartwarming sight. Pastel was leading Rein's arm through the motions she should take for drawing some scenery. They really did look like brother and sister. A sudden pang of pain came into Ms. Juliet's heart.

'_But if they get adopted into separate families…I'm sure they'd be crushed…'_ She thought.

*.*.*.*

Ms. Juliet's fears were realized when a woman of nobility came in to adopt a child a year later. She was a beautiful lady with striking amber eyes and long blonde hair who came from a noble family in Kaster, Celebvia. Her name was Maribelle and she was incapable of having children, but she always wanted one of her own. Ms. Juliet was about to call all the children to get them ready, but Maribelle insisted on seeing all the children the way they acted naturally. She walked around the orphanage and saw many of the children playing or in front of the television, but the one that caught her eye was the one painting in the attic, Pastel. She thought he was perfect! Her husband, a former actor, loved all types of art so she thought they would get along rather well. She expressed her desire to adopt him to Ms. Juliet immediately. Ms. Juliet called in pastel to meet his potential adoptive mother. He came in and after talking with her for a little while he reluctantly agreed. However he asked her for a favor.

"What favor would that be?" She asked.

"I have a friend who's very special to me. Since I won't be here for her birthday I want to get something special. I was hoping you could maybe take me to a dress shop and help me pick one out? I'm sure she'd like one." Pastel played with the sleeve of his jacket. Maribelle eagerly nodded her head.

"Of course! We can go tomorrow!" She smiled; she was going shopping with her son! Just like how a mother would! Maribelle was so overjoyed. She left for the day. The next morning when Rein was still asleep Pastel went with Maribelle to a dress shop. However, Maribelle was picky and did not like any of the dresses. Instead she decided to ask Pastel what colors he thought would suit Rein.

"Colors? Umm…maybe teal and white? She has ribbons with those colors and it's a shame she has nothing that goes with them." Pastel told her. Maribelle nodded and decided to have one especially custom made even though Pastel protested.

"Nonsense! This is a special friend of yours right? It won't cost too much anyways." Maribelle insisted. Pastel sighed in defeat, but smiled at his soon to be mother's kindness. After shopping they went back to the orphanage.

"I'll be back with my husband in three weeks to finalize the adoption!" Maribelle said before leaving.

*.*.*.*

Later that same day the now nine year old Rein asked Pastel to teach her how to paint. He decided to show her how to do oil painting with pastel colors.

"They have your name!" Rein giggled.

"Yes, I suppose they do." Pastel grabbed a green pastel color and began drawing slowly, Rein watched carefully. He switched from a variation of blues and greens until it was done a few hours later. It was a portrait of Rein.

"Wow! You're so good Pastel!" Rein smiled, "She looks like me."

"Hehe thanks, it is you. I made it for you." Pastel handed her the paper, "Take good care of it okay?"

"I will!" She grinned.

"Here, I want you to have these too." Pastel handed her a box of pastel colors with his name on them.

"Thanks! But how come you're suddenly giving me all these presents?" Rein asked. Pastel's smile was replaced with a frown.

"Because…I…I'll be leaving the orphanage in three weeks…" He looked on the verge of tears.

"Wh-what?" Rein's hands were shaking.

"A family...has adopted me…If I didn't have to leave you here alone I wouldn't! Believe me! But…this might be my final chance to be adopted. Once orphans reach the age of fifteen their chances for adoption go down significantly."

"Will I see you again!? Please tell me I will!"

"I don't know…" Rein burst into tears hearing this. Pastel hugged her tightly and began crying too. Ms. Juliet watched from the doorway. She planned on telling them it was time for dinner, but she could not help over hear their conversation and she could not bear to stop them. Rein pushed him back lightly then looked straight into Pastel's green orbs with her turquoise ones.

"Then…you have to teach me how to paint as well as you do for these last three weeks! You enter art competitions all the time! You look at magazines that have entries of other competitors too! I'll-I'll enter too when I'm old enough! And then you can find me again…and I'll find you." Rein was about to burst into tears again.

"I promise." Pastel held her tightly once again.

Rein was a quick learner and even though she was nowhere near the level where her drawings could be entered into contests she was getting better. Unfortunately three weeks had passed and all too quickly for the pair. Pastel's adoptive parents showed up. Pastel said his good-byes to everyone and an especially long one to Rein.

"We'll definitely meet again Pastel." Rein smiled through her tears.

"Right, and since I won't be here for your birthday, take this…" His adoptive mother handed him a beautifully wrapped box and Pastel in turned handed it to Rein.

"Huh? But you already gave me pastels and a portrait." Rein took the box confused.

"When you were little Ms. Juliet found a cosmetic case with you. You were born to be fashionable, Rein, so I want you to have a gift that will help you become fashionable. My new mother helped me pick it out." Pastel grinned, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Good bye." Rein tried to wipe away her tears.

"Good-bye" Pastel smiled and entered the carriage with his parents. Rein followed the carriage yelling good-byes until it was a ways away from the orphanage. She went back to the orphanage and into her room and quickly unwrapped the gift. Inside was a beautiful teal dress with white ruffles on the hem and sleeves. She hugged the dress and cried all over again.

*.*.*.*

The next morning she had Ms. Juliet tie the two ribbons from her case into her hair and she placed the dress on. She twirled in front of the large mirror in Ms. Juliet's office.

"I look like a princess! Pastel really is the best." Rein continued to twirl. The other children at the orphanage came in to look at Rein.

"Princess!" Lucille called out.

"Princess Rein!" Arthur called out. Rein turned and saw everyone. She giggled and went towards them.

"This dress looks really expensive doesn't it? I bet Pastel will be able to get anything he wants now. I hope he's happy!" Rein smiled.

"I know! Let's have a dance party!" Julia grinned.

"Sounds wonderful! Can we Ms. Juliet?" Rein asked. Ms. Juliet smiled.

"I suppose so. You have a wonderful dress; it would be a shame not to show it off." She smiled. All the children cheered. Ms. Juliet brought out the stereo and put some happy and light dancing music on. All the children danced along with the happy tune. Rein smiled as she danced along with the rest of the children, but in the back of her mind she was upset that Pastel was not around to see her looking pretty in the dress he got for her.

Ms. Juliet could tell Rein was in pain. Pastel was like her older brother after all. The day after the party she feverishly worked on her painting and drawing skills. However, despite using pastels she never once opened the box that Pastel had given her. She continued working this way for months. She even saved up her allowances to go buy more paints and tools when she ran out. She used to spend all of her allowance on candy or toys, but now she was solely focused on her painting. One day when they went out shopping Ms. Juliet asked her a question.

"Why don't you buy some toys or candy this time Rein?"

"Huh? But I've run out of pastels again…I need some more." Rein responded.

"What about the ones Pastel gave you?" Ms. Juliet reminded her. Rein shook her head.

"I want to save those for the first contest I enter. I'll use them then." Rein smiled.

"Then why don't you buy some...accessories?" Rein stopped walking and looked up at Ms. Juliet.

"Accessories?" She asked.

"Yes, Pastel said you were born to be a fashionable girl right? I'm sure he'd like you to dress up with beautiful décor and dresses which is why he asked his parents to buy a gift for you. It's a shame that your dress only has two ribbons to go with it." Ms. Juliet gave her a gentle look.

"But I need to practice my painting…" Rein looked down to her shoes.

"How about I buy you some this time?" She stared wide eyed at Ms. Juliet.

"That wouldn't be fair! What about everyone else? Like Ichele, Nina, Arthur? They always ask for something extra, but you never say yes!" Rein pointed a finger at her.

"It's rude to point fingers Rein, but if it makes you feel better we can buy everyone something extra." Ms. Juliet grabbed Rein's hand and put it at her side.

"But how will you afford it?" She asked.

"You know those paintings you said we could throw out? The ones of some cartoon characters?" Rein nodded and Ms. Juliet continued, "Julia and Michael didn't want them thrown out so they went to that swap meet with Mr. Louise and set up a booth selling your pictures and a few other things. Your drawings turned out to be quite popular! Mr. Louise gave them the money for your drawings and a little extra. We could use that money."

Rein smiled and nodded vigorously. Today, not only would the others get a little more, but so would she! Now she could become the fashionable girl Pastel wanted her to be and she could continue to hone her art skills! They first went and bought everything her friends back at the orphanage wanted. Candy, toys, books, movies, CDs, there was a variation of things on the list that the children gave them. After buying them all they went to the art store and bought Rein more pastels. Afterwards they went to a clothing shop. She saw many dresses, accessories, shoes, make-up, and perfumes. Rein began to contemplate what to get.

'_Hm, make-up? I wouldn't be able to wear it 'till I'm older though…perfume too…I have ribbons already so maybe some jewelry? I don't think they'd have anything for how much money I have. Shoes? I think I could find a pair of cheap low heals around here somewhere.'_

"Rein? Could you please look a little faster? These bags are beginning to feel heavy." Ms. Juliet gave a weak smile.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Okay let's see…" Rein apologized then began looking around. She then spotted a few shoes on the clearance rack and raced over there. She found an adorable pair of low heeled black pumps. It was a nice because it went with most colors and they were affordable! Only ten dollars! She'd have another ten dollars left over that she could save for their next shopping trip. She picked them up and brought them to the cashier who happily sold them to her. Ms. Juliet and Rein made their way back to Belle Orphanage.

*.*.*.*

At the age of eleven, Rein's art skills had gotten much better. Drawing and painting were what she mainly did, but one day she found an abandoned camera out by her favorite tree and she explored the art of photography. Her collection of accessories and dresses also grew over the past two years. Using her own money she bought four more pairs of shoes, six different colored ribbons, a bracelet, and a bottle of rose-scented perfume. For her tenth and eleventh birthday; the children all pitched in to get Rein two more dresses! One was a sky blue summer dress with a floral print. The other was a black strap dress with white polka-dots. Rein was so happy to get them. She wore her summer dress every time she went outside to paint the scenery or do photography, her polka-dot dress was used when she went out to town, unfortunately, Pastel's dress no longer fit her.

One day Rein decided to photograph all the children together along with Ms. Juliet. She had them all sit under her favorite tree and smile.

"Make sure you smile nice and wide okay?" Rein grinned. They did as told and…

_Snap!_

She took the picture. When it came out of the camera she waved it around to speed up the process and smiled when she saw the nice picture. She hurried over to everyone and showed it to them. In the distance they saw a carriage stop and a girl step out. It was Quarry who had been adopted when she Rein was ten! She rushed down the hill and over to her.

"Quarry!" She shouted.

"Rein!" Quarry ran to her. They hugged and exchanged greetings. Quarry explained that her family came here for a few weeks of vacation.

"How are things at your father's theatre?" Rein asked.

"Good! Oh, I thought I should give you this." Quarry took out a play script from her purse and handed it to Rein.

"A play?" Rein looked over to Quarry.

"Yup! You started doing photography as art before I left and you were already painting and drawing before that! I thought you might want to try some acting too. It's a little advanced, but I'm sure you can manage it." Quarry smiled. Rein smiled back.

"Quarry!" They heard the others call out. Quarry and Rein went back up the hill and to the tree.

*.*.*.*

It was Rein's birthday once again. She was turning twelve along with a new child who was dropped off at the orphanage, Solo, who turned nine. This year, Mr. Louise gave a generous donation to the orphanage and Rein had asked him to take him to the swap meet to sell her unwanted paintings; she split the profits with Mr. Louise even though he insisted it was fine. For Solo's present they bought him a brand new violin case that was so desperately needed for his beautiful violin, rosin, and sheet music for a new song. As a special bonus; Rein painted him a portrait of himself when he was playing the violin. For Rein's presents the orphanage children got her two new dresses. One was a dress that resembled Hermia's dress in a Midsummer's Night Dream; a play Rein said was her favorite after getting the script from Quarry. The other was a white ruffled dress. Mr. Louise stopped by and dropped off a gift for Rein as well, he used the money he split with Rein to buy it as a thank you.

Rein was handed the wrapped box by Ms. Juliet and she eagerly unwrapped it. Inside was a note and a two dresses that looked similar to the one Pastel gave her.

The note read:

_** Rein,**_

_**This is my way of thanking you for selling at the swap meet I own. I know how sad you must have been when you outgrew the dress Pastel gave you. I had two remade to its exact likeness. I specifically requested for two: one to be made to be much too big for you to wear and one that should fit you now. The large dress should fit you perfectly when you turn sixteen. **_

_** Best Birthday Wishes,**_

_** Mr. Louise**_

"Oh! Mr. Louise is simply wonderful!" Rein hugged the gifts to her chest. She decided this was her best birthday yet.

The next morning Rein got up early and put on her gift from Mr. Louise and a coat. She then grabbed her camera and a bag then headed out. Today; she decided to photograph the frozen lake. When she got there she saw a boy. He might have been two or three years older than her. She could see his white hair that almost blended in with the snow. She could see him wearing glasses, but she could not see his eyes. He was a distance away and was not paying attention. She quickly snapped a photo of him and then placed the photo into her bag. The boy left without noticing her. She got out the photo she snapped and looked at it. Rein wondered if she would ever see the boy again.

*.*.*.*

At the age of thirteen Rein asked the now ten year old Solo to teach her how to play violin.

"Why do you want to learn?" He asked.

"Music is a form of art and I love art. I want to learn as many forms of art as I can." Rein smiled. Solo nodded and told her he could give her a few lessons in return for a few drawing lessons. They agreed and their lessons began. Both of them were quick to pick up the basics, but had a long way to go before they could draw and play without having to ask for help anymore. For extra practice when Solo drew, Rein played. Solo tried to draw things for the other children and Rein tried to play them all songs. It was hard work, but they were having fun.

However, before they could complete their lessons Solo and Julia were adopted by a couple. As a parting gift, Rein gave Julia a ribbon of hers that Julia previously expressed to have taken an interest in. For Solo she had given him a sketchbook of hers filled with tips on how to get better and other explanations on how certain drawings were made. As a thank you, Julia gave Rein a star hairclip she had. Solo gave Rein the sheet music for one of the songs he did not get a chance to teach her. As per usual when someone is adopted, Rein chased after the carriage they left in and continued to say good bye until they were too far away from the orphanage.

The next week, Mr. Louise stopped by to ask Rein if she had any paintings to sell. She nodded and went to go get them. She loaded up her paintings inside Mr. Louise's carriage. She then went back inside grabbed a coat and purse then left with him to his swap meet. During the ride there she started a conversation with him.

"Mr. Louise? Do people ever sell instruments at the swap meet?" She asked.

"Instruments? Hmmm." Mr. Louise thought about it for a moment before answering, "I do believe I've seen some people come by with a few instruments before why?"

"Well, before Solo left he taught me how to play violin. I want to keep practicing, but I don't have a violin since I was using Solo's. I was hoping I could get a cheap one at the swap meet." Rein explained.

"Even used those don't come cheap. How much money did you bring?" Mr. Louise looked at her.

"I have fifty dollars left after using the rest to buy more painting materials and film." She responded.

"Well, a decent one costs about two hundred plus the case would be extra perhaps another fifty. If all your paintings sell you might have enough money." Rein nodded and they finally arrived at the swap meet.

Just a few hours before sunset Rein managed to sell all her paintings. She began to count the money in the cash box, but came up fifty dollars short. She sighed in defeat. Not wanting to see her so upset Mr. Louise slipped two twenty dollar bills and a ten dollar bill underneath the cash box when Rein was not looking.

"Rein, I think you missed some." He said. Rein looked down to see the corner of one of the bills under the cash box. She lifted it up and counted.

"Twenty, forty, fifty…fifty! Mr. Louise! I have enough!" Rein cheered.

"Yes, let's quickly look around before everyone leaves." Rein agreed and they both began looking through the shops hoping to find a decent violin. After an hour of searching they found a woman selling three violins and fortunately were all two hundred dollars. She carefully looked through all the violins and remembered what Solo told her when picking one out. She decided to go with the one in the middle which was 1/8 in size. The woman nodded and went to go get the violin's case and bow. Rein handed the woman the money and she handed Rein the violin. Mr. Louise and Rein left the swap meet after that and headed back to Belle Orphanage.

*.*.*.*

By the time Rein turned fourteen her skills in the arts had improved significantly. She could now draw as good as Pastel could at her age, her acting skills were so good she could make herself cry, she was now able to tell what the best angle for a photo was, her violin skills were not as good as her other skills, but she knew enough that she no longer had to go all the way to town and ask the only violin player there how something must be done.

Her wardrobe also improved. Rein had entered a few art competitions in her town and won! She got a lot of prize money and used it to by herself some more clothing and accessories. As of now she had ten dresses, sixteen different ribbons, four different hairclips, two bracelets, five pairs of shoes, a new cosmetic case, a bottle of perfume, and one tube of red lipstick. Rein gave her outgrown dresses (except for the one Pastel gave her) to some of the younger girls who enjoyed twirling around in them just like Rein did. Rein showed the girls how to style their hair into pigtails, ponytails, and braids. Ms. Juliet noticed that she was considerably more cheerful now. It had been a while since Pastel left, but she never quite got over it.

"You're quite cheerful today Rein." Ms. Juliet smiled.

"Yup!" Rein grinned.

"May I ask why?"

"Because now I know a lot of things! I know how to draw, paint, act, and play violin! If I enter competitions or become an actress I know Pastel will be able to find me!"

"I see." Ms. Juliet knew that Rein's idea seemed a bit farfetched. There was no guarantee that Pastel even looked at magazines anymore and even if he did there were millions of competitions with millions of participants and her chance to get into a page of an art magazine was low with those odds. It was also no easy feat to become a famous actress. However, the other children strongly believed in Rein and she seemed to strongly believe in herself.

"Perhaps you will accomplish it someday." Ms. Juliet mumbled.

"Hm?" What was that?" Rein asked.

"Nothing, never mind." Ms. Juliet shook her head.

One day while Rein and a few of the children were putting on a play a nobleman came in wanting to adopt a child. He had brown hair and dark green eyes. Ms. Juliet quietly led him to the room the children were currently using for the play. He stood in the back and watched the play. It was the play of Cinderella with Rein as the female lead and Trevor as the male lead. He watched the wonderful performance by the children and when it was over clapped along with the other children.

"That's was wonderful." The man smiled.

"Yes, Rein plans all the performances here." Ms. Juliet said.

"Rein? And who might that be?" He asked.

"Our Cinderella." She responded. She looked in the general direction of Rein who was busy chatting with Trevor.

"How wonderful! How old is she?" He looked at Rein

"Fourteen sir Francoise" Ms. Juliet said.

"So much talent in one so young!" The man sounded impressed. Ms. Juliet led the man to her office where they could discuss things more quietly.

"What else can Rein do?" Francoise asked.

"Well, she has always loved the arts. She is quite skilled in painting, drawing, photography, acting, her violin skills are improving, and as you saw in the play, and her singing skills are not too bad either." Ms. Juliet gave a quick overview of Rein's skills.

"And how is her personality?" Francoise persisted with his questions.

"Rein is a very sweet and caring girl. She's always eager to learn something new. I've seen her get in a scuffle or two due to one of her friends being picked on however." Ms. Juliet told him.

"Sticking up for her friends I see." Francoise nodded approvingly, "I believe she would make a fine addition to our family. My children need a sibling like her around. I would like to adopt Rein."

"Such a quick decision! Are you sure you don't want to think about it a little more?" He shook his head. Ms. Juliet called Rein into her office where she met Sir Francoise.

"Hello Rein. My name is Maxwell De Francoise. I wish to adopt you." Maxwell smiled.

"Me?" Rein pointed at herself. He nodded.

"Yes, you seem like such a fine young lady. Of course if you do not wish to come with me I will not force you to." Rein thought for a few moments and then it her. She has heard of the De Francoise family before. They were a noble family with a lot of influence; he was a duke. Not only that, but they were in Kaster. Pastel was in Kaster. Her eyes twinkled upon that realization. Rein curtsied and spoke to Duke Francoise.

"I would be honored if you adopted me." She said. Maxwell's face lit up.

"Wonderful! I'll come pick you up in a week. I feel like your friends will miss you quite a lot. It would be best if you spent a little more time together before then." Rein nodded. Maxwell smiled and filled out the paperwork Ms. Juliet handed him. He promptly left after wishing Rein a good rest of the day. Rein went to go tell the other children the news.

"Y-you're leaving!?" Gretchen was close to tears.

"Yeah…" Rein smiled sadly, "But he's seems like a nice guy! Plus he lives in Kaster! I might see Pastel again and I can tell him about everything he missed while he was gone."

"Won't you come back and visit? Like Quarry does?" A younger boy, Darwin, cried.

"If I can you'll be sure I will!" Rein ruffled his hair.

"But-but! Who will put on plays for us? Who'll play violin for us? Who'll draw for us?" Lizzie sobbed.

"Trevor can put on plays for you guys!" Rein patted Trevor's back who nodded, "Not sure what to do about the other two, but I'll play and draw for you all plenty before I leave!"

Despite Rein's best attempts to cheer everyone up they continued to frown or cry. It broke her heart, it really did. This reminded her of when Pastel left, but it was something she felt she had to do. The air was tense and depressed. Rein decided she would hold to her promise and began to draw pictures for everyone. After drawing for two hours she decided she needed a break. She grabbed her camera and bag and went out. She wanted to remember the scenery here. The first thing she did when she stepped outside was take a picture of Belle Orphanage. She then went to the lake. When she got there she saw the boy with the snow colored hair she saw two years ago. She did not want to miss the chance to talk to him before she left so she spoke up.

"Um…Excuse me?" He looked over to her revealing his blue eyes.

"Yes?" He asked.

"May I ask who you are?" Rein looked at him.

"My name is Thomas, but people call me Toma." He said.

"My name is Rein." She introduced herself.

"Well Rein, what brings you out here?" He smiled.

"I-um…the orphanage is over that way. I came from there to take pictures." Rein pointed to the direction of the orphanage then at her camera.

"You're an orphan? I'm sorry." He looked sad.

"Oh! No it's okay! Someone came by and said he'd adopt me. I'll be leaving in a week." She told him.

"Well it's good that you've been adopted." He smiled again.

"Yeah, but…All my friends in the orphanage are sad. I don't want them to be sad because of me." Rein sighed. Toma went up to her and patted her head.

"Don't worry. If you all are very close then I know fate will have a way to bring you all back together someday." He continued to pat her head. Rein blushed.

"Thank you." She giggled. He stepped away from her then got out his pocket watch.

"I must get going." He sighed. He then went back up to Rein and gave her a handkerchief with the initials T.W. on them, "Keep this for me will you? But I'm only going to let you borrow it so I expect you to give it back."

"Huh? But I'm leaving in a week!" Rein tried to give it back.

"I know, but you seem like someone I would want to get to know. If you borrow that from me I get the feeling you'll return it someday which means we'll meet again. Before I leave a little piece of advice; there are all kinds of people out there so never let them get the better of you. Never lose that cheerful smile or aura you have. Beautiful ladies like you should never cry." He smiled and left. Rein could only watch in awe.

*.*.*.*

The next day a servant of her adoptive father stopped by and dropped off a suitcase for Rein. She thanked the man and brought it up to her room. Ms. Juliet also went with Rein carrying a smaller suitcase.

"I was going to give you a suitcase the way we have always given our children before they left, but…" Ms. Juliet started.

"If you don't mind I'd like to have that one too. I don't think everything will fit in this one no matter how big it is, plus it will be a nice memento." Rein smiled. Ms. Juliet smiled sadly and gave the suitcase to Rein. She then excused herself and left.

Rein began packing her suitcases. In the one her father gave her she placed the portrait Pastel made her years ago in delicately. She also put most of her dresses and shoes in it. In one of her cosmetic cases it was filled with her ribbons, hairclips, and bracelets which she also put in along with her dresses. On top of all of that she put her pastels and sketchbooks.

"I can just carry my violin when the time comes, I'll put everything else in the smaller one before I leave." She decided. When it was nighttime a phone call came to Ms. Juliet asking to speak to Rein.

"Yes?" She answered when the phone was passed to her.

"Rein? It's Maxwell, something urgent came up and I have to leave now. If you would like you can come join me now or if you'd prefer stay the week there and board the train bound to Kaster after a week. I can pay for your ticket so don't worry."

"I…want to spend time with everyone before I leave so, please buy me a ticket."

"I understand. Make as many memories as you can before you leave then. I'll send over a ticket, good bye."

"Take care." Rein hung up the phone.

*.*.*.*

Ms. Juliet found it hard to let Rein go. She had been there since she was a baby after all. She planned a farewell party for Rein for the day before she had to leave. Mr. Louise, Quarry who was here for vacation and all the children at the orphanage planned the party out. Mr. Louise would keep her away from the orphanage for a majority of the day by driving her to town to take pictures. Everyone else would get ready for the party.

"Thanks for driving me here Mr. Louise." Rein said. She started taking pictures of all the shops and people in town.

"It's the least I could do." He smiled. He watched as Rein happily took many pictures.

'_Shame we won't be seeing that smile anymore.'_ He thought. After a few hours of riding in the carriage to different places it was time to bring Rein back to the orphanage. When they got their Rein was surprised to see what was going on. Quarry and all the children in the orphanage where there to wish her good luck and farewell. Close to tears Rein hugged and thanked them all.

"Open your presents!" Quarry smiled. She showed Rein three different gifts. One was from her, the other from Mr. Louise, and the last one from everyone at the orphanage. She opened Quarry's first. Inside was new sheet music for her violin, a book of plays by Shakespeare, and a beginner's guide to singing.

"Singing is a form of art too." Quarry said. Rein thanked her and then moved on to Mr. Louise's gift. Inside was a chocker with a red rose in the middle of it and a ring with an opal at the center.

"I couldn't really decide what to get you. I figured since you didn't have a ring or chocker yet you might like them." He said sheepishly.

"I love them! Thank you!" She smiled. Finally she opened the gift from everyone in the orphanage. It was a lovely black dress with a rose pattern on it.

"Oh, thank you everyone!" Rein smiled, but she was teary eyed. For the next few hours they spent their time chatting, dancing, eating, and taking pictures.

*.*.*.*

"Well, everyone I'm off." Rein smiled. She was holding her suitcases and violin case.

"Good bye Rein. Make sure to take care." Ms. Juliet smiled sadly.

"Come visit!" Lizzie and some of the other children cried.

"I hope you'll come visit my dad's theatre with your new family one day." Quarry waved.

"Keep smiling like that even when you're gone Rein." Mr. Louise grinned, "Are you sure you don't want a ride to the station?"

"That's okay; I know it's out of your way enough to come here. Thank you, but I can walk. Good bye! I'll miss all of you!" Rein waved and began traveling down the dirt road to the station. Along the way a carriage stopped when someone inside saw her.

"Rein?" She turned to the carriage when she heard her name.

"Solo? Julia!?" She was shocked to see them both.

"Where are you off to?" Julia asked.

"To the station. My father is going to meet me at Kaster." Rein responded.

"You were adopted? Congratulations! We can give you a ride, the station's near where we're heading to anyways." Solo said.

"Really?" They nodded. Rein hopped in the carriage with her luggage.

"How's your drawing going Solo?" Rein asked.

"Good, how about your violin skills?" Solo asked.

"Good too!" She smiled.

"Rein! Do you know what town in Kaster you'll be living in?" Julia asked. Rein shook her head.

"I don't know, but I hope it's near whatever town Pastel moved to." Rein said.

"Oh yeah! Pastel moved there with his family too huh?" Julia recalled.

"Pastel?" Solo asked.

"Oh right you weren't at the orphanage when he was around. Pastel is a very dear friend of mine. He got adopted when I was nine and I hope I get to see him again." Rein explained.

"Ah, I hope you do get to meet him again." Solo smiled. The carriage stopped indicating that they had arrived at the station. Rein picked up her bags and exited the carriage.

"Thanks you two! Good bye!" Rein waved as the carriage began to move again.

"Take care Rein!" Solo and Julia called out. Rein took a deep breath and entered the station.

*.*.*.*

It had taken approximately three days to get to Kaster along with several train changes, but Rein was fine with it. It would all be worth it when she saw her new family and possibly Pastel too!

"I wonder how my siblings and mother will be like. If there anything like father was then I'm sure they'll be kind and gentle!" Rein smiled imagining her new family: A loving mother, gentle father, beautiful sister, and strong brother. Rein grabbed all her bags and left the station looking for the man holding a sign with her name on it. She finally found him. On his sign the name:"Rein De Francoise" was scribbled on it. She ran over to him. The man compared Rein's features with the photograph he had in his hands. After confirming she was indeed the real Rein he opened the door of the carriage and Rein stepped in. As the carriage moved she took in the sight around her. Everything looked different from Lissima. The shops seemed much bigger and flashy. Unlike in Lissima were only a light bulb was used to light up the signs here they used all kinds of different colored lights to make sure everyone saw the sign. After leaving the town with all the shops she began to see fields of green grass and trees, but that was not new. What was new were all the flowers growing around: tulips, daffodils, irises, lilies, morning glories, and her favorite, roses. There were even some flowers she has never even seen growing here!

"How beautiful." Rein's eyes began to twinkle.

'_I can't wait to paint all of this scenery! I can even take pictures! Maybe father will let me mail them back to Belle Orphanage! I'm sure they'd all love them!'_ Rein smiled at the thought. As she continued to look out she finally saw that some mansions began to appear. She felt that they continued to get bigger with each one that passed by. Finally, the carriage stopped in front of the largest mansion a ways away from the others. A name plate was near the gates: "De Francoise". Her carriage door was opened and a servant helped her out. He then grabbed her luggage as another servant opened the gates and lead her inside. Before she went inside she looked around, when she looked up at the balcony she realized something was being dropped her way. She quickly got out of the way before a bucket of water could fall onto her.

"What a pity it didn't hit her." She heard a girl's voice. She looked up and saw a girl with long black hair and dark green eyes; she was about the same age as Rein. She carried a fan around for some reason.

"It really is too bad." A boy who was a year or two older than Rein came up from behind the girl. He had brown hair and grey eyes.

"I can't believe we got stuck with such an ugly girl for an adoptive sister." The girl sighed dramatically before laughing along with the boy. They both went back into the room. Suddenly, Rein's vision of a family was shattered to pieces. She went inside the mansion feeling depressed, but she continued to smile.

"Rein! I'm glad you made it safely." Maxwell smiled.

"Yes, thank you for adopting me once again." She curtsied.

"At the very least she has basic manners." A woman beside Maxwell said. Her mouth and nose were hidden by a fan. Rein could see she had dark green eyes and brown hair.

"Rein, this is your new mother, Hitomi De Francoise." Maxwell introduced his wife. She looked like the noblewoman Rein read about in those novels. Prim and proper with a gorgeous dress and accessories; she even held a fan to complete the look and her hair was done up into a bun. She thought about the best way to great her. She decided to curtsy again.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance mother." Rein said. Hitomi nodded. She seems to have approved. The two siblings that Rein had seen on the balcony finally came down.

"I am Elizabetta De Francoise." The girl curtsied.

"I am Hiruzu De Francoise." The boy bowed.

"I am Rein." She curtsied for the third time.

"From now on introduce yourself as _'Rein De Francoise'_ try again." Hitomi instructed. Rein nodded and reintroduced herself.

"I am Rein De Francoise." She curtsied yet again. Hitomi nodded. After the introductions were out of the way Hitomi made her way back to the parlor and Maxwell to his room. Elizabetta and Hiruzu sneered at Rein before going back to their rooms. A young maid and butler made their way to Rein. Each carried some of her luggage. The maid had dark blue hair in twin tails and black eyes. The butler had silver hair and red eyes.

"We will now escort you to your room. Follow us." The butler said. Rein followed them.

"What are your names?" Rein asked.

"I'm Lulu and this is James." The maid said.

"I'm Rein. Want to be friends?" She smiled.

"I don't think…the mistress would allow that." Lulu timidly responded.

"Why not?" She asked.

"She doesn't see us servants as human beings." James muttered. Rein frowned. If her idea of a family was not destroyed completely earlier it sure was now. Servant or not a servant a human was a human and should be treated as such.

"Then we can keep it a secret." Rein giggled. The servants looked at each other and smiled. They agreed to be Rein's friends. They finally reached Rein's room which was on the third floor. Rein smiled as she saw how large, yet empty, her room was. It even had a balcony! She quickly made her way over to it and opened up the glass doors leading to it. There was a wonderful view of the garden. Lulu and James excused themselves and left. Rein began exploring her room. There were two large dressers to the left of her room. The bathroom was also to the left. In the center of her room was her bed and near it a nightstand. To the right of her room were three bookcases and a desk with a lamp. She saw a closet on the lower left of her room too. When she opened it she saw an easel and canvas in it and a music stand for sheet music. There was a note attached to the easel saying it was a gift from her parents. Other than that the entire place was empty and the walls were such a plain white color too. Rein took the easel and music stand out and went to go grab her bags.

Rein began to put away all of her dresses and shoes in the closet. She got out her cosmetic cases and stored them in one of her dressers. She used the rest of the drawers on that dresser for her underwear and her nightgown. In the other dresser she placed her camera, pastels and other art tools in it. Her books and play scripts were all placed in one of the bookshelves. She then put the easel near the balcony. She liked to paint scenery after all. She placed the music stand on the right side of her bed, away from the nightstand. She placed her new sheet music on it and laid her violin case next to the stand, with all intentions to start playing early tomorrow.

Rein yawned as she slipped on a nightgown and went into the warmth of her new bed. She was quite happy now, but she could recall the glare the Francoise siblings gave her and the fact that they tried to dump a bucket of water on her before she came in. She also recalled that James said her new mother does not see servants as human beings.

'_Will I really be okay here?'_ Rein thought as she pulled the covers closer to her and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Candied Roses

A/N: So here's _**'Candied Roses'**_. After reading this tell me which you prefer, Reining or Candied.

*.*.*.*

It was a snowy day in Vistu, Celebvia and the residence of the Belle Orphanage were enjoying their dinner. Well, almost everyone. A rowdy two year old refused to eat and attempted to get out of his chair. He had dark skin chocolate brown hair and violet eyes. Ms. Juliet, a lady with short black hair and forest green eyes, attempted to pacify the boy with no success.

"Bwabwy! Bwabwy!" The two year old cried as he flung his spoon to the window.

"Taori! You mustn't do that!" Ms. Juliet scolded him, but he continued to cry out. Another lady named Ms. Georgia, with ginger hair and blue eyes, went to the window and finally heard it, the shrill cries of a baby.

"Oh! That must be what Taori was trying to tell us! Come, Ms. Juliet!" Ms. Georgia headed out the door and saw a baby girl with red hair and cerise colored eyes in a basket on the steps of the orphanage. Beside her was a music box and a note inside it.

The note read:

_Belle Orphanage,_

_I am unable to take care of this child due to various circumstances, but I know she will be in good hands here. I have given her the name Fine Nancy._

"Fine Nancy, what a darling name!" Ms. Juliet smiled as she picked up the baby. Fine smiled up at her. Ms. Georgia then heard the cries of another baby. She went over to where the cry was coming from, under a tree near the orphanage.

A baby girl with deep sky blue hair was crying. She picked her up and he baby stopped crying upon feeling the warmth of another person. She smiled revealing her turquoise eyes. Inside the basket she was in the only thing Ms. Georgia could find was a midnight blue compact with the name _'Rein Priscilla'_ engraved on it. She tried opening it, but strangely it was sealed shut.

"Rein Pricilla, is that your name?" Ms. Georgia asked. Rein responded by giggling. Ms. Georgia brought Rein inside the orphanage along with Ms. Juliet and Fine.

*.*.*.*

Years had passed and the girls had grown up to be happy and healthy seven year olds. Rein had grown up being a little sensitive and girly. She also grew up into being a lover of the arts; enjoying watching actors and singers on the television and loved to see the artworks of artists in books. Fine, on the other hand, grew up playing sports and rough-housing with the boys turning her into quite the tomboy. It was these differences, it seemed, that made Rein and Fine close friends. One day, while playing in the snow, Tio, a cream haired and amber eyed boy, came up to them and threw snowballs at the girls.

"Snowball fight!" He called. Some of the other children and Fine started playing with him, but Rein went to the shelter of the old oak tree that stood watching over the orphanage. She decided to collect the snow and build a snowman.

"There, now the tree will have a friend." Rein smiled. She was then pelted by a snowball and it felt harder that the first one.

"Ow!" She whimpered rubbing the back of her head.

"What's the matter Prissy? Too good to come and have a snowball fight with us?" Tio sneered.

"Wha!? I am not prissy!" Rein defended.

"Well, your middle name's Priscilla so you're Prissy!" Tio laughed.

"I am not!" Rein stomped her feet on the ground.

"If you're not prissy then come and play!"

"I don't wanna…"

"Then I'll keep calling you Prissy! Prissy! Prissy! Prissy!" Tio snickered.

"I am not! Rein cried. Just when she was about to burst into tears Tio was hit with a flurry of snowballs.

"Leave Rein alone!" Fine glared at Tio. Tio tried to run away, but Fine got out her lasso, "I won't let you get away that easily!"

She caught Tio and called out to Taori to help her drag him back.

"Now apologize to Rein." She demanded.

"Sorry…" Tio mumbled. Fine had quite the proud look on her face.

"Thanks Fine, Taori." Rein smiled.

"Aww it was nothin'! Anything for my best friend!" Fine hugged Rein.

"Hmm, he called you Prissy as a nickname because of your middle name. How about we call you Cilla instead?" Taori suggested. Rein smiled and nodded.

A few weeks after that incident the girls' birthday arrived. Everyone gathered around the dining hall table around the chocolate cake with strawberry icing. Candied roses were scattered all over the cake. The children began singing to Fine and Rein.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday Fine and Rein! Happy birthday to you!"

"Thanks everyone!" The girls grinned.

"Now blow out the candles." Ms. Juliet instructed. The girls did as told and everyone clapped.

"Can we cut the cake now?" Fine asked. Ms. Georgia nodded and cut the cake into almost equal pieces. The two biggest pieces were left for Fine and Rein along with an extra helping of candied roses that Ms. Georgia discovered, after giving them some two years back, were a favorite sweet of theirs.

Fine devoured her cake in an instant while Rein ate at a slower pace. Fine then put a few candied roses in her mouth.

"These really are the best!" She mused. Rein put one in her mouth, savored the taste, and then nodded.

"They taste even better when I eat them with my best friend!" Rein smiled and licked the icing off her fingers.

"You mustn't do that after you're adopted Rein!" Ms. Juliet scolded.

"Hehe, then Fine and I will have to stay here until we're old ladies! Right?" Rein looked over at Fine who nodded in agreement.

"You can't be too sure of that, right Taori?" Ms. Georgia smiled over at the boy who sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Huh? Is Taori being adopted?" Rein asked.

"Yes he is; he will be leaving here in a week with Mr. Russ, a businessman." Ms. Georgia informed. The girls looked at Taori who was being swarmed by others in congratulations. Rein saw Fine ball her hands into fists and then looked up at her face seeing a glint of sadness in her eyes.

A week had passed and it was time to say goodbye to Taori. Everyone gathered at the entrance and wished him farewell. He thanked Ms. Georgia and Ms. Juliet for taking care of him for the past few years and then he went to Fine and Rein.

"Take care, Taori!" Fine smiled.

"Remember us and be happy okay?" Rein smiled kindly.

"I will! Goodbye Cilla, Fine, and everyone!" Taori waved. He then entered the carriage and left.

"You know, it was Taori who found you two. Even though he was a baby himself he made us go look for you." Ms. Georgia explained. The girls looked at her before looking back at the carriage that was now gone.

"The shortcut!" Rein grabbed Fine's hand and began running to the shortcut which lead to a cliff. When they got there they could see the carriage Taori left in approaching.

"Thanks for finding us Taori! Goodbye!" The girls called and waved. Taori stuck his head out of the window and waved back. After he was gone Fine burst into tears and clung onto Rein, but as Rein would discover it was not because Taori had left.

"We might never get adopted! We might never get a family!" Fine wailed. Rein hugged her tightly.

"It's alright, we're like sisters remember? You're all the family I'll ever need Fine." Rein comforted.

"You're all the family I need!" Fine hugged her. However, in the back of Fine's mind she knew that was not true and Rein knew it. Rein also knew that the time that they would get adopted might come closer than she hoped.

*.*.*.*

A few months after Taori was adopted the girls watched a few others get adopted as well and it only made Fine become more and more depressed since she has yet to get adopted herself. When Fine saw families pass by the orphanage she stared at them with longing eyes. One day while Fine and Rein were doing their chores Fine noticed more families that she had not even known where around.

'_Those birds have a family.'_ She looked up at the birds in their nest.

'_And those ducks.'_ She looked at three little ducks following around their mother.

'_The chickens too.'_ Fine looked over at the chickens that Rein was currently feeding. Rein looked over and saw the sadness in Fine's eyes.

"You know Fine, I have just the thing to help cure your sadness." Rein winked.

"What is it?" Fine asked.

"Wait until morning!" Rein grinned and went back to go collect the eggs. Fine then went back and continued cutting up the vegetables for today's dinner, wondering what Rein had planned.

Early the next morning Rein got up and got changed, she put on a white button up shirt, a blue skirt, and tied her hair up into a high ponytail with a blue and white ribbon then headed towards the kitchen. She got out bread, cheese, ham, lettuce, and tomatoes and made two sandwiches. She got out two ten ounce bottles of orange juice and put them in her small backpack along with the sandwiches. She also quickly picked up Fine's lasso and then went back to the room where Fine was.

"Wake up." Rein shook Fine's shoulders. Fine blinked her eyes open.

"Rein…?" Fine looked at the clock and saw that it was six thirty in the morning, "Why are you up so early?"

"Shh! It's okay, just change into this." Rein threw Fine a white button up shirt and a red skirt. After she was dressed Rein put Fine's hair into two high twin tails.

"Okay, let's go!" Rein grabbed her hand and the two sneaked out the front door, but not before Rein left a note in front of Ms. Juliet's room. At seven in the morning Ms. Juliet saw the note and took it to Ms. Georgia.

The note read:

_Dear Ms. Georgia and Ms. Juliet,_

_Fine seemed sad ever since Taori left and it's only been getting worse. I thought a picnic might cheer up her sad heart so I took the time to prepare some sandwiches and took two bottles of orange juice (sorry!). I don't know exactly where we're going, but I promise we'll come back before dark! Don't worry we're dressed very nicely and we'll be on our best behavior. See you later!_

_-Rein_

Ms. Georgia giggled.

"Ms. Georgia! This is no laughing matter!" Ms. Juliet informed.

"It's quite alright, if we had the money we could take all the children out for trips, give them better food, and get them better clothing, but we don't. The only entertainment they have are hand-me-down toys and a small black and white television from the kind people in Lissima Town. I think it'll do them both some good to go out on an adventure together." Ms. Georgia smiled. Ms. Juliet still looked unconvinced, but nodded anyway.

Rein and Fine were now eating their sandwiches and drinking their juice near a field of flowers. After Rein finished she dived into the field and disappeared amongst the flowers.

"Rein!?" Fine looked around, but didn't see her, "Cilla!?"

"Raah!" Rein came up behind Fine startling her.

"Don't do that! You know I scare easily!" Fine yelled.

"Sorry, it was just the perfect opportunity!" Rein giggled. Fine was about to say something, but stopped when she heard rustling. Rein and Fine looked to see a deer watching them. It then quickly disappeared back into the woods behind it.

"Let's follow it!" Rein grabbed Fine's hand and led her to into the forest. They began following it through the forest. It stopped near a river along with two other deer. All three of them hopped over some boulders in the river then left to the other side of the woods.

'_Another family…'_ Fine thought sadly. Rein lifted her skirt and walked into the river.

"Come in! The water feels good!" Rein told Fine.

"But the current's too strong!" Fine said.

"Then…" Rein got out Fine's lasso from her backpack and made her way to a tree at the edge of the river. She tied it to the three then threw the lasso to another tree branch on the other side of the river.

"I didn't know you knew how to lasso!" Fine was astonished.

"No, that was luck." Rein giggled, "But now we can pass to the other side!"

Both girls held onto the rope and began going through the current, however the tree branch snapped and the girls were sent down the river. Rein grabbed the rope with one hand and Fine's hand with the other.

"Don't let go!" Rein cried. They began to hear the barking of dogs as their vision became blurry.

"Mr. Devonshire! There are two girls!" A man's voice yelled. Rein struggled to see who was coming. She saw a man with slicked back blonde hair and green eyes and another man wearing a cowboy hat that concealed most of his red hair, but she could see his yellow eyes.

"It'll be alright!" The red haired man called as he and the other man grabbed Rein and Fine and pulled them out of the river. After being pulled out of the river the girls were taken to the red haired man's, who they found out was Mr. Devonshire, house in the woods. The maid, Lucille, there dressed the girls up in beautiful dresses. A pink long sleeved dress for Fine and a teal long sleeved dress for Rein. They came out into the backyard were Mr. Devonshire and blonde haired man, his butler Steven, were waiting for them with a barbecue.

"Wow! Look at all the delicious food! We never have this much back at Belle!" Fine grinned. She went up and grabbed one chicken skewer and one seafood skewer.

"Watch your manners!" Rein scolded.

"It's alright, Rein. Fine and yourself can eat as much as you would like!" Mr. Devonshire laughed. Rein shyly grabbed a chicken skewer and timidly bit into it where as Fine devoured her skewers in a short time and then got more and quickly ate those too. Steven handed the girls some orange juice which Fine happily accepted and once again, Rein timidly accepted. Mr. Devonshire then asked them what Belle was. Fine suddenly became silent, but Rein spoke up.

"It's an orphanage." Rein told him.

"Ah, how sad." Mr. Devonshire frowned.

"Not really…Everyone treats us kindly ever since they found the two of us abandoned as babies on the same day." Rein explained.

"Are you two twins?" He asked.

"No, just abandoned on the same day by chance." Rein took a small bite out of her skewer. Fine had a visible frown on her face that Mr. Devonshire quickly took note of. In attempt to change the subject he asked the girls if they wanted to ride one of their horses. After the girls had their fill they were taken to the stables. Rein was picked up and put on top of one of the horses. Fine, on the other hand, was a bit frightened of going on it, but reluctantly let herself be picked up and placed behind Rein. She then held onto Rein tightly and they both rode off into the woods. After riding for a bit Rein suggested taking a break. They got off the horse and Fine suddenly started a conversation.

"Hey Cilla, it feels like today is a dream, doesn't it?" Fine asked.

"I guess so. We normally don't wear clothes as nice as these and we don't get as much food either." Rein shrugged.

"Let's ask him."

"Ask him what?"

"Let's ask Mr. Devonshire to adopt us Rein!"

"How could you even say something like that Fine!?"

"But you know we can't live at Belle forever!"

"I know that, but I won't ask!"

"But if he adopts us we can be real sisters with a real family! We could be together forever!"

_Slap!_

Rein slapped Fine.

"When did you become so selfish Fine!? Do you plan on abandoning everyone back at the orphanage? Ms. Georgia always said that abandoning others was wrong! They look up to you because you protect everyone from being bullied! When your time to be adopted comes it'll come! You can wait like everyone else!"

"But I want to stay with you forever!"

"And you'd let yourself be in the hands of some stranger!?"

"Mr. Devonshire is a good person!"

"Fine then! Go ask him to adopt you!"

"Maybe I will!"

"That does it; I don't even know you anymore!" Rein ran off.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Fine chased after her.

"Back to the orphanage because I won't abandon everyone or ruin someone else's chance for adoption! You can stay here and become their daughter for all I care!"

"Wait!" Fine tripped on a root just as she was about to catch up. Rein ran off ahead leaving Fine behind.

'_I just wanted us to have a family. I want a mama and papa! A kind mama and papa like everyone else!'_ Fine started crying.

Rein made it back at the orphanage and saw that everyone was frantically searching for someone.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"It's Tom! We can't find him anywhere! He must've gone out looking for Fine and you. Where is Fine anyway?" Ms. Juliet said.

"She's alright and I think I might know where Tom went." She left Ms. Juliet and went to the oak tree at the top of a hill and found Tom near the top of the tree sleeping.

'_I can do this; Taori showed me how to climb trees before he left!'_ Rein began climbing the tree just as everyone arrived. She got to Tom and gently woke him up. She got Tom to hold onto her tightly as she climbed down; however she momentarily stopped when she saw the Devonshire's carriage.

"Maybe it's Fine!" Rein smiled. She quickly climbed down and went towards the carriage which stopped. She saw Steven and asked him if Fine was inside.

"She will be staying the night at the Devonshire vacation home. I just came to drop off your things and see if you came back safely." He explained.

"I see…" She looked down sadly, _'Now I won't be able to apologize to Fine…I did say some awful things…'_

"Does Mr. Devonshire like her?" She asked.

"Yes, she reminds him of his late daughter."

"I see…that's good."

*.*.*.*

Back at the Devonshire vacation home; Fine was having dinner with Mr. Devonshire.

"Eat as much as you'd like Fine. I made plenty and I have something special for dessert; chocolate cake and candied roses." Lucille smiled. Fine happily ate and saw the cake be set down along with a bowl of candied roses.

"Ah! Rein and I love these! Do you want some Rein-"Fine grabbed some candied roses and looked to her left, but saw that Rein was not there. She frowned and looked at the candied roses in her palm sadly.

"Yes, it's a shame she couldn't join us." Mr. Devonshire sighed, "Lucille, check if the hot chocolate is ready."

"Right away." Lucille went back to the kitchen and Fine placed the rose petals into her mouth. They tasted bitterer than she thought they would.

Later that evening Fine looked out the window of the room she was borrowing.

'_Cilla, I'm sorry for being selfish…I wish I was back with you again.'_

*.*.*.*

Rein was helping clean the plates after dinner with Ms. Juliet and Ms. Georgia. The two ladies were having a conversation.

"Ms. Georgia, I'm certain that the Devonshire family will adopt Fine!" Ms. Juliet happily stated.

"That's right, I'm sure Fine can't wait!" Ms. Georgia smiled.

"The Devonshire family is of nobility and they are good people, I'm sure Fine will be in good hands." Ms. Juliet added. The anger Rein had earlier suddenly came back and she stopped drying the plate in her hands.

"Ms. Georgia, Ms. Juliet." Rein suddenly said.

"Rein?" Ms. Georgia asked.

"I hate all of you and I wish I never see Fine's face again!" Rein threw the cloth in her hands to the floor and left the kitchen slamming the door after her. They were both suddenly overcome with guilt.

"It must be hard for her…we shouldn't have said those things carelessly." Ms. Georgia frowned.

In her bed Rein tossed and turned, but could not get to sleep. She then started apologizing to Fine in her head.

'_I didn't mean to say that I never wanted to see you again. I didn't mean to be so cruel earlier…I'm sorry Fine; I hope you can forgive me. I wish you were here so I could apologize.'_ She silently cried. The door began to open and Rein pulled the sheets over her head and pretended to sleep. Ms. Juliet looked over and saw Rein's bed then left.

"She's in there, but she's only pretending to sleep." Ms. Juliet went into Ms. Georgia's office.

"It's only natural. It's the first time Fine and Rein were apart." Ms. Georgia sighed, "She must be suffering, but I'm sure Fine is too."

*.*.*.*

The next afternoon Fine returned. Rein ran up to her.

"I'm sorry for everything I said Fine! I didn't have to be so cruel!" Rein cried.

"I'm sorry too! I shouldn't have been so selfish!" Fine apologized too, "Oh, look! I got permission to bring some back. Candied roses. I know how much you like them." Fine took out a napkin and opened it revealing candied roses.

"Are you sure I can have them?" Rein asked.

"Of course! I brought them for you!" Fine handed her the napkin. The girls then both went towards the other children at the orphanage. Mr. Devonshire then started unloading things from his carriage along with Steven. The girls and some of the other children realized this and went up to them.

"What are you doing?" Fine and Rein asked.

"We'll be making a barbecue for all of you." Mr. Devonshire smiled. The girls and the children smiled and helped them set everything up. After everyone was preoccupied with Steven and the barbecue Mr. Devonshire sneaked off into the office of Ms. Georgia.

"Why do you think Mr. Devonshire is doing this?" Rein asked Fine.

"What do you mean? He's doing this so everyone can have a taste of the barbecue." Fine answered.

'_Maybe…maybe he came to take Fine away…'_ Rein thought as she watched Fine happily devour the chicken skewers.

*.*.*.*

"You want to adopt Fine?" Ms. Georgia asked.

"Yes, I can tell that she is quite the tomboy, but I also think that a gentle soul lies beneath that. She reminds me of my late daughter you see. She was a tomboy, but also very gentle and sensitive." He told them. Ms. Georgia and Ms. Juliet were happy, but at the same time they feared Rein's reaction.

"Alright, we will call up Fine tonight and ask her if she would like to go with you." Ms. Georgia smiled. Mr. Devonshire nodded and left.

As promised Fine was called into Ms. Georgia's office during the night when Rein fell asleep. Fine, who had dreamed of having a proper family, said yes, but wondered how to explain everything to Rein. When Fine went back to her and Rein's room she saw that Rein was awake and she had a sad smile on her face.

"You've been adopted…right?" Rein asked.

"Rein…"

"I heard, I woke up when you shut the door and I waited a few minutes before I followed behind."

"I…I'm sorry Rein!" Fine sobbed. Rein gave her and kind smile and hugged her.

"It's okay, I said that a time would come when it's your turn to be adopted and now it's time. I'm sure you'll live happily ever after with your new parents. They're rich and Mr. Devonshire seems nice. You can live just like a fairytale princess!"

"But what about you!?"

"Aww, I'll be okay! Besides, someone has to stay behind and protect everyone here from bullies. I'll learn how to be strong just like you and I'll protect everyone when you're gone! So…you have to promise me that you'll be happy with your new mommy and daddy."

"Rein…I promise!"

*.*.*.*

The next day Mr. Devonshire arrived with Mrs. Devonshire, a carnation pink haired woman with cerise eyes, came in and brought Fine a dress that she was to change into before they left. Fine came out of the orphanage along with her new mother. Fine's hair was styled into curly twin tails and she wore a light pink dress with ruffles. She wore a necklace with a ruby around her neck. Mrs. Devonshire carried Fine's suitcase and Fine carried her music box. Fine's mother walked towards a vehicle everyone at the orphanage never got to see often, an automobile. Fine stayed behind and said her goodbyes and an especially long one to Rein.

"You look beautiful Fine! Just like a princess!" Rein smiled.

"I'll never ever forget you Cilla!" Fine sobbed.

"Don't cry now Fine! You have a mommy and daddy now, you should be happy!" Fine nodded and wiped away her tears.

"I'll write to you Cilla."

"I'll write to you too, bye bye, Anne."

"Anne?"

"Hehe yup. It's a nickname from your middle name Nancy, Anne. You and Taori gave me the nickname Cilla from Priscilla so I wanted to give you a nickname before you left too."

"I love it, thank you, bye Cilla! I'll write soon!"

"Yeah, and make sure that if there's a pool at your new house to invite me over!" Rein waved as Fine entered the car and left with her new family. Rein ran to the old oak tree and climbed up it as fast as she could and watched the Devonshire's car disappear along with Fine.

"Bye bye…" Rein quietly said. She then sat on one of the tree branches and took out the napkin that still had a few candied roses in it. She ate some and decided that they tasted bitter without Fine around to enjoy them with her.

*.*.*.*

A week later a letter for Rein came in from Kaster, Celebvia. It was from Fine Nancy Devonshire and the letter was a lavender pink envelope with a lot of heart and star stickers on it. Rein hurried back to her room and opened the letter Inside the letter was written on _'Molly the Witch'_ stationary, a popular television series Fine and Rein watched on the small television in the orphanage.

It read:

_Cilla,_

_I've finally gotten some time to write you a letter. My new mama and papa are very nice to me, but I still miss you lots. How are you doing? How's everyone? Are you protecting them from bullies? I hope you are! My new house is big and there's a swimming pool and lots of servants at our house. I'm very happy now and living here is like a dream. When it's summer I'll invite you over._

_ Love, _

_ Fine Nancy Devonshire_

Rein quickly wrote her a reply.

_Anne,_

_It's great to hear from you again! Me and the others are doing good except we all miss you lots (especially me). No one's been bullied so far, but you can be sure that I'll do something about it in your place when it does happen! I can't wait till summer so I can see you! It's like I said, you'll be living like a princess from now on, a fairytale princess! Stay happy Anne!_

_ Love,_

_ Rein Priscilla_

After writing her reply she put it in an envelope and gave it to Mr. Hubert, the mailman, to mail it for her. Afterwards she went and told everyone about Fine's pool.

"And she said she'd invite me over in the summer! I'll get to see her again!" Rein smiled and the other children smiled and laughed along with her. Ms. Juliet watched in the distance.

'_It's a nice thought, but…she won't be able to go all the way to Kaster…'_ She thought.

For the next two months Rein had been preoccupied with writing letters to Fine and making sure everyone from the orphanage was safe from the bullies in town and the few bullies at the orphanage in Fine's stead.

"Mr. Postman! Is there a letter for me?" Rein asked Mr. Hubert when he came by.

"Hmm…" He looked through the letter of the orphanage, "I believe there is. Here you are."

He handed her a mint cream colored letter with stickers from _'Universe Boy'_ on it. Rein smiled. This was the eleventh letter she got from Fine! She ran back into the orphanage and read the letter which was written on _'Cutie Milly'_ stationary.

The _letter read:_

_ Cilla,_

_It still feels like I'm dreaming. My mother and father buy me everything I want (I bet you already knew from all of the different stickers, letters, and stationary I send you). I'm very happy and I feel like a princess just like you said I would! A real fairytale princess! I know, the next letter I write I'll use princess stationary. It's only a few months away until summer; I can't wait to see you! I hope you're all still doing well without me and don't let others bully you either!_

_ Love,_

_ Fine Nancy Devonshire_

Rein smiled she began writing back her reply when she remembered the old camera Ms. Georgia got from someone on town. She went to her office and asked if she could use it.

"We can send some pictures to Fine!" Rein grinned. Ms. Georgia nodded and told her to be careful with it. Rein first snapped a picture of Ms. Georgia and Ms. Juliet, then she snapped a few pictures of everyone else at the orphanage, and finally she had Ms. Georgia take a picture of her with Tio, Quarry, Jonathan, and Maria, four who used to pick on her, but now they have become friends. She wanted to show Fine that they got along now so she would not have to worry. Finally, she sat down and wrote her reply:

_Anne,_

_I'm so glad you're happy! And you don't have to worry about me being bullied anymore! I got Tio and his friends to stop bullying me and the others and now we're friends! Since you're a princess now I bet you'll find your prince charming soon and have a happily ever after. I can't wait to see your new house and how pretty you must look in your new dresses. I'll see you in summer!_

_ Love,_

_ Rein Priscilla_

She put the letter and the pictures inside the envelope and gave it to Mr. Hubert to mail out.

After sending this letter however, Fine's letters became less and less frequent. At first, instead of a weekly letter it became a biweekly letter then a monthly letter, and finally a bimonthly letter. However, Rein still diligently checked the mailbox, asked Mr. Hubert, or went into Ms. Georgia's office to ask her if a letter from Fine had finally arrived.

"Ms. Georgia, did Fine send a letter?" Rein poked her head into Ms. Georgia's office.

"I'm afraid not." She responded.

"Oh…Okay." Rein frowned and closed the office door. Rein walked back to her room and smiled.

"I know, I'll write to Fine first this time!" She got out some paper and an envelope and began writing.

*.*.*.*

In Kester, Celebvia at the Devonshire Manor, Fine was organizing the pictures she got from Rein once again. She could never decide where to put which picture. She kept the one of Rein, Tio, and the others in her music box and had the others placed in picture frames. She then placed the picture frames in various orders on her desk. As she was doing this a maid came in.

"Miss Fine, a letter for you has come." The maid handed her Rein's letter.

"It's from Rein! Thank you, ah, you like chocolate right, Rebecca?" Fine got out a chocolate bar from her wooden keepsake box and tried handing it to Rebecca, "Here, take it."

"But Miss Fine…" Rebecca began then Fine's mother came in and Rebecca quickly excused herself.

"Fine, Rebecca is not your friend nor are the other servants in this household." Mrs. Devonshire said.

"I understand…" Fine looked down. Mrs. Devonshire looked at the letter on her desk.

"It's from Rein?"

"Yes, mother."

"I have been thinking…"

"About what?"

"Who knows how many people have seen this letter before it got here. No one has noticed yet, but it would be better for both you and the Devonshire name if no one knew that you were an orphan. What would the other nobles say if they found out you were raised in such a filthy place? Fortunately, you look like our late daughter, my eyes and your father's hair so no one will notice and our daughter never had a social debut before she died and only a select few knew she died or what her real name was. Now, be a good girl and do not let anyone know you were an orphan and after you reply to this letter you can no longer write to Belle Orphanage or Rein, understand?"

"I understand…" Tears welled in Fine's eyes, but she nodded. Mrs. Devonshire got out a handkerchief and began to wipe away her tears.

"I'll have someone bring up the dresses and other goods we bought for you in town today. Also, here, some candied roses, I know you love them." Mrs. Devonshire got out a glass container filled with candied roses and placed it on Fine's desk. She also grabbed all the pictures in the picture frames and took them with her.

"You will no longer need these anymore." Mrs. Devonshire then left the room.

She opened the container and put one in her mouth. They had the bitterest taste Fine had ever known…

*.*.*.*

The week after Rein had delivered her letter Fine's reply had come. It was in a plain white envelope and written on plain white paper. She went to the hilltop under the old oak tree and began reading; she knew something bad was in the letter when she saw that it did not have her nickname.

_Rein Priscilla,_

_I'm sorry Rein, but I can no longer write letters to you anymore. I now have many new rich friends from other noble families and they can never find out about me being an orphan. In order to become a true member of the Devonshire family and a true lady of nobility, I must forget about everyone and everything having to do with the Belle Orphanage. Do not write me anymore letters._

_ Goodbye forever,_

_ Fine Nancy Devonshire_

"What…what?" Rein could not comprehend what was going on. Had Fine not promised her that she would never forget about her before she left? Rein was confused. She got up and ran to the lake near the orphanage.

'_This is too horrible. How could she forget about us and this place? Will you forget all the times you saved me? All the laughs we shared? The nickname I gave you? Was that promise about not forgetting me all a lie? Does it matter to you that every time I closed my eyes I saw your face and heard your voice? Does all of that not matter now that you've become rich and have better, richer friends? I can't believe you Fine! You must be happy with those kind and gentle parents of yours, is that why you no longer need a best friend who was like your sister? I too wanted a family, you know, and now I lost the only person who I could consider family. I want a mommy and daddy too, Fine!'_

Rein tripped as she ran and started sobbing. She heard the sound of approaching footsteps. She got up and turned around wiping the tears from her face. She saw someone coming towards her, but his face was hidden with a hat and his body with a long coat.

"Why are you crying, little princess?" He went up and asked. She got to look at his face a little, but only enough to tell that he had porcelain skin.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I don't know what do I look like?"

"Porcelain-long coat boy!"

"Pfft! You certainly say some amusing things."

"And what's that in your hand? It looks like a shiny rock with holes!"

"Hahaha! It's an ocarina; an instrument. Do you want to hear what it sounds like?" He began playing a song and a beautiful sound came from it. Rein began smiling and swaying to the sound. The strange boy looked at her and smiled.

"You look much prettier when you smile, little princess." He smiled. Just then a gust of wind came by and the letter in Rein's hands flew away.

"Come back!" Rein chased after the letter. She finally got it and turned around.

"My name is Rein, what's yours-"Rein saw that the boy had already left, "He's gone…"

She looked around, but did not see him, but she did find a brooch sitting in the grass.

"This must be his!" She grabbed the brooch. It was a golden brooch in the shape of a rose. Inside the rose bud was an opal gemstone.

'_He called me a little princess…then that makes him my prince! I wonder if he'll come back if I hold onto this.' _Rein smiled as she recalled what he called her and how he told her she was prettier when she smiled. She placed the brooch in her pocket and then looked at Fine's letter.

'_Even if you forget about me, I'll definitely never forget about you because to me, you're irreplaceable, Fine.'_

*.*.*.*

A few years had passed since Fine's letter and her meeting with her prince. Rein was now twelve and she still lived at the orphanage. She had began to learn how to lasso and protect the others in Fine's honor and had also since watched more friends leave and today, it was finally Tio's turn. He would be adopted by Mr. Jones, a farmer. Everyone was at the front of the orphanage giving a final farewell to Tio.

"Anything to say to them, Tio?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Well…umm…" Tio could not find the right words to express his gratitude or say goodbye. Because he had taken too long, his new father smacked him and Tio fell down.

"Don't you know how to say goodbye properly to the folks who took care of ya' for so long?" Mr. Jones said. Rein rushed over to Tio and picked off the cowboy hat that had been knocked off of his head when he fell. She glared at Mr. Jones.

"Listen here mister! You can't push Tio around like he's your cattle!" Rein yelled at him.

"Rein! Do not be so rude" Ms. Juliet scolded her. Rein turned her attention to Tio ignoring her words.

"Tio will you really be happy with someone who pushes you around?"

"It's alright, Rein, I know he didn't mean it, he's just so strong." Tio went up to Mr. Jones and grabbed his hand, "Look everyone! This is the hand of my new dad! I'll be big and strong like him one day!"

All the children cheered and gathered around Mr. Jones who then had a gentle smile on his face. Tio went up to Ms. Georgia and Ms. Juliet and thanked them for taking care of him. He then went up to Rein.

"I really did wish you would've taught me how to lasso before I left." Tio grinned.

"Me too. It would've been a lot of fun." Rein placed his hat back on his head. Mr. Jones then put his own hat on his head.

"Let's get going now, son." Mr. Jones smiled.

"Okay, Mr. Jones.

"What's the matter with you boy? I wanna hear you call me dad!"

"Okay dad!"

"Yeah, now you're talking like a real member of the family, that's what I like! Let's go!" He picked Tio up and placed him in the cart and Tio waved goodbye to everyone as he rode off.

"I hope you learn to lasso one day, bye bye!" Rein waved until he disappeared completely out of view.

'_And now I'm the only one left of my friends…When will I get a mommy and daddy?'_

As now the oldest and the original (as she likes to call it) member of the Belle Orphanage, she feels it is her duty to protect everyone to her best ability until her time to leave comes. As a result, she helps around the orphanage, preparing dinner, cleaning the house, and going into town with someone when they want to go. She also takes painting and violin lessons that Mr. Louise, the new orphanage benefactor, suggested to ease her mind off of the fact that Rein would never hear from Fine again. As a thank you, Rein painted him a portrait when she got better. She also played her violin for Mr. Louise, the townspeople who continued to give the orphanage donations, and everyone at the orphanage. Even if she was not a professional they still enjoyed hearing the sound as it reminded them all that even without Fine, she is still holding on strong.

One day, an automobile pulled up in front of the orphanage while Rein was playing violin outside for Mr. Louise and all the children. A man with black hair and grey eyes stepped out of the automobile. He went up to Mr. Louise halting Rein's playing.

"Excuse me, are you the owner?" He asked.

"No, the benefactor, but if you come with me I can show you were the owner is." Mr. Louise led the man inside the orphanage. When they were gone Rein started playing the violin again.

*.*.*.*

"I wish to adopt a child as a playmate for my children." The black haired man told Ms. Georgia.

"Well, there is no rule against it, but the children here do hope to be adopted by people who wish for them to be their son or daughter, Mr. Francoise." Ms. Georgia frowned.

"If we ask the child and they agree then there is no problem right?" Mr. Francoise responded, "I have even already decided who to adopt."

"And who would that be?" She asked.

"The girl playing violin. I'm sure she's the type of playmate my children need." He looked out the window to see the children memorized by Rein's playing. They all seemed so calm and composed listening to her play.

"I…I see. Ms. Juliet, go get Rein." Ms. Juliet nodded and went outside. By this time Rein had stopped playing and the children had all gone out to play. Rein decided to climb up into the tree in the orphanage so Ms. Juliet could not find her.

"Rein? Rein!" Ms. Juliet called.

"Up here!" She looked up and saw Rein sitting on one of the tree branches.

"Get down from there!" Ms. Juliet yelled.

"Okay!" She jumped down from the tree.

"Rein, come with me to see Ms. Georgia, you may be going to Bellmare." Ms. Juliet said.

'_Finally! Someone wants me!' _Rein excitedly thought, _'I'll finally have a family!'_

"Are they rich?" Rein asked.

"Very rich." Ms. Juliet nodded.

'_Hurray! Maybe they'll know Fine's family and since I'll be rich too we can finally be friends again!'_ Rein ran into the orphanage.

"Wait! It's not what you…think…" Ms. Juliet sighed, _'You have not been adopted as a family member Rein…!'_

"Rein, this is Mr. Francoise. He is looking for a playmate for his children." Ms. Georgia introduced.

'_Playmate…so I'm not getting adopted…I'm not going to have a mommy or daddy.'_ Rein became downcast.

"Pack your things Rein, we shall leave tomorrow. And do not worry about your violin; I shall buy you a new one when we arrive to Bellmare." Mr. Francoise said.

"But she has still not-"Ms. Georgia began, but was cut off by Rein.

"I'll start packing right away." Rein smiled and curtsied. Ms. Juliet heard this and followed Rein to her room.

"You don't have to go…" Ms. Juliet said as she helped Rein pack her suitcase.

"But I'm getting older; this may be my last chance to leave…" Rein murmured, _'And I'm almost thirteen, you can't keep taking care of someone this old. You should focus on the children…'_

Early in the morning before everyone woke up, Mr. Francoise's automobile pulled up at the orphanage. However, it was not Mr. Francoise, but a servant who had been sent to pick her up.

"He's much too early! I must wake everyone!" Ms. Juliet was about to leave and wake up the other children, but she stopped her.

"You shouldn't break rules, Ms. Juliet. It's better if they don't see me leave anyways, it would be too sad." Rein weakly smiled. She grabbed her suitcase and headed for the automobile.

"Thank you Ms. Georgia and Ms. Juliet. I'll never forget all the kindness you've shown. Tell the others I said goodbye." Rein boarded the automobile.

"Wait, take this." Ms. Georgia took off her necklace. It was a simple silver chain with a four-leaf clover inside clear glass hanging from it, "It's for good luck and protection. It'll make sure you're alright and keep you happy."

"Thank you, I'll treasure it." Rein put it on and smiled. The automobile started moving and they were off. She turned back to see Ms. Juliet holding back tears and Ms. Georgia attempting to maintain a smile on her face.

"We will arrive tomorrow afternoon." The servant told her.

"Yes, okay. What are Elizabetta and Hiruzu like?" She asked.

"They're about your age too. Elizabetta is twelve and Hiruzu is thirteen. And they're both umm…charming."

'_If they need to find a playmate for them then they must be two fragile children. I'll be very gentle towards them.'_ Rein decided.

*.*.*.*

They had finally arrived at the Francoise Manor.

"Wow it's huge and beautiful!" Rein said in awe, _'Hiruzu and Elizabetta must be like a fairytale prince and princess!'_

Rein and the servant walked up to the manor.

"It's her!" Rein heard someone call from above. When she looked up she saw a bucked coming towards her. She quickly dodged and the bucket of water fell to the floor.

"What a pity it didn't hit her." She heard a girl's voice. She looked up again and saw a girl with long black hair and dark green eyes; she was about the same age as Rein. She carried a fan around for some reason.

"It really is too bad." A boy who was a year or two older than Rein came up from behind the girl. He had brown hair and grey eyes. Rein figured that those two must be Hiruzu and Elizabetta.

"Hello!" She called up to them.

"Goodbye, we don't need a playmate!" They called back. Rein frowned. The servant pulled Rein into the manor. When she got in Mr. Francoise along with his wife, Mrs. Francoise, she had dark green eyes and brown hair.

"This is her? Well, she looks quite dull and a little ugly, but I suppose she'll do." Mrs. Francoise then beckoned to a servant, "Lulu, show Rein to her room and have her get changed so she looks a little presentable."

A violet-blue haired girl with dark grey eyes came up to Rein and took her luggage leading her to a room that used to be the attic. Inside Rein's room was a twin sized bed, a mirror, a closet, a dresser, a nightstand, a new violin, and a music stand with sheet music.

"Mr. Francoise really did buy me a violin…" Rein looked at the violin that was inside an opened violin case. She then went to the closet which was full of blouses and jumper dresses. She got out a midnight blue jumper dress and a white blouse. She also got out a pair of low heeled black shoes and white socks. She started undressing when the door opened.

"I just learned that you were a filthy orphan, poor girl!" Hiruzu barged in.

"Please get out! I'm undressing! Haven't you ever heard of knocking!?" Rein screamed.

"Hmph! Who'd wanna see an ugly, poor, orphan girl undressing!?" Hiruzu left with a slam of the door.

'_Hiruzu and Elizabetta are nothing like what I imagined!'_ Rein sighed.

After Rein finished dressing she was called to the parlor where Mr. and Mrs. Francoise were waiting. They explained how things would go.

"Our poor Eliza and Hiruzu do not have many friends so I'm sure you will all understand each other very well. You will play and study together with them and will eat your meals with the servants. However, you are a playmate so your uniform will be different as you have probably noticed your closet is full of jumper dresses, blouses, and low heeled shoes. Those will be considered your uniform. "Mrs. Francoise explained. Rein nodded.

"However, I will allow you to go around the house and premises freely since you should have more freedom than a servant. You can even go into town as you like." Mr. Francoise added. Mrs. Francoise looked like she wanted to refuse that condition, but stopped herself when she saw her husband's stern look. Rein felt a little better about being here as just a playmate. At least Mr. Francoise was kind.

*.*.*.*

"You're lucky not having to eat with them!" The head maid, Mary, said, "It's unpleasant if you have to."

"Those children are disobedient and troublemakers." Lulu sighed.

"They've changed tutors thirty eight times and most of those changes were all because of Miss Elizabetta!" The head butler, Matthew, informed.

"It won't be easy for you, Rein, but keep your head held up high and do your best!" A young butler, James, encouraged. Rein nodded and smiled.

'_The servants seem nice.'_ She thought.

*.*.*.*

The next day Rein was asked to bring some roses in a vase for Elizabetta's room. Rein was a bit confused as to why a playmate had to do something a maid would normally do, but did as she was told anyways. When Rein came down the hall Hiruzu and Elizabetta were waiting for her. Hiruzu loaded a slingshot with a rock and shot it at the vase causing it to shatter.

"You broke it!" Elizabetta laughed, "I'm telling mother!" She left running and calling 'mother' along with Hiruzu. A few minutes later A maid came in and called Rein into Mrs. Francoise's room.

"That was a very special vase, Rein! How could you be so clumsy!?" Mrs. Francoise scolded.

"I'm sorry, Mistress Francoise." Rein apologized. From behind the door she could hear the Francoise siblings snickering. She left the room and was stopped in the hallway by Elizabetta and her brother.

"Why are you wearing such an ugly color?" Elizabetta laughed. Rein looked down at her yellow jumper that she had recently changed into.

"Well, if you must know Elizabetta, it's because you and Hiruzu soiled it when you broke the vase in my hands." Rein stated.

"You will refer to us as Miss Elizabetta and Mister Hiruzu!" Elizabetta yelled.

"Ugh! Do you smell that? It's her scent of orphan! How horrible!" Hiruzu laughed, "And it looks like she never combs her hair!"

He started pulling her hair. After Fine had left, Rein learned how to defend herself and the other children so she did what came naturally at this point; she punched him.

"Quit it!" Rein yelled and flung another punch at him.

"You dirty orphan!" Hiruzu tackled Rein and the two began throwing punches and kicks at each other.

"Mother! Mother! Rein is hitting poor Hiruzu!" Elizabetta cried. Mrs. Francoise came running out of the room and Hiruzu pushed Rein off of himself and ran to his mother.

"Rein! What have you done!?" Mrs. Francoise yelled.

"No…it was Hiruzu who started it…"

"Don't you dare accuse my son! Go to your room! You can go without dinner today!" Rein stood there in shock for a second before nodding and returning to her room. She laid down on her bed teary-eyed.

'_When I was adopted, I never thought things would turn out this way! I always thought when I was adopted I would have a loving mommy and daddy. Maybe I should've followed what Ms. Juliet said and refused.'_ Rein was about to cry, but a memory popped into her head.

"_**You look much prettier when you smile, little princess."**_

Rein shook her head, _'No, I can't cry. I won't cry. I promised to make the best of things. I can do this. I have to keep smiling.'_

Rein promised herself that from that day forward, no matter how cruel Elizabetta and Hiruzu treated her, she would continue to smile.


	5. Mysteries of CrestWish

A/N: This is something I began when summer break started and I never actually continued it… I thought it was going nowhere.

It was going to be named: _**Mysteries of CrestWish**_

Fine and Rein are twelve, Chiffon is fifteen and Toma is sixteen.

Genre: Mystery/Supernatural

Summary: Fine and Rein Soleil are twin sisters who have been sent from the big city to live with their great uncle Omendo and great aunt Camelot in the countryside for the summer. Once there; Rein stumbles upon a mysterious journal that makes both twins' view of the world turn upside down. Talking stuffed animals, zombies, doppelgangers, this certainly wasn't what they were expecting out in the country! AU

.~*.~*.~*.

Ah, yes, summer; a time for peace, fun, and relaxation…unless you're me, Rein Priscilla Soleil.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yeah, those were the screams of terror of me and my twin sister Fine Nancy Soleil. We were currently being chased by a pack of Neeks. Oh, but none of you probably have any idea what I'm talking about or what's even going on. Let me fill you all in, quickly.

It's summer break and our parents decided we needed some fresh air and time away from TV, video games, and other electronics. Fine and I have been shipped away from the big city to live with our great uncle and aunt, Omendo and Camelot, in the countryside, specifically to CrestWish, Lielith. My sister wants to make the best of it and looks on the brighter side of everything. Me, on the other hand, don't see anything good about this! I mean I know I read a lot of romances and hoped for a summer romance, but come on, the countryside? Not exactly the place to find an adventuring, mysterious, and gallant guy. Not only that, but the woods are creepy, every time I go near that place it feels like something's watching my every move…

Then there's the problem of our graunt and gruncle (what Fine and I decided to call our great aunt and great uncle). They turned their house into this thing called the _'Casa de Misterio'_ which is just Spanish for _'House of Mystery'_. It's a tourist trap with different 'mysteries'. Stuff like the Human-faced rock, mini deeorse (deer/horse hybrid), chinchilla man, and other non-existent monsters like that. What I want to know is why people fall for it, but guess who has to work there no matter how much they hate it? Us. Thankfully we're not the only workers, there are two part-timers named Chiffon (a girl with blonde hair in buns and golden brown eyes) and Toma (A white haired, ocean blue eyed boy with glasses. Kinda cute actually). Our first three weeks went the same do work, try not to die of heatstroke (no air-conditioning just a really crappy fan), and then go back to our 'bedroom' which is just the attic our graunt cleaned out for us. It seemed that it would be the same boring routine all summer, until this fateful day.

"Okay! Listen up; I need someone to go hammer these signs out in those spooky woods out there." Uncle Omendo said.

"Not it!" Fine and I called.

"Toma, you do it." Uncle Omendo ordered.

"I would, BUT it's hot enough in here and there's no fan out there." Toma responded.

"Ugh, I'd fire you all if I could…Let's see, eenie, meanie, miney, Rein." He threw the signs at me and dropped a bag with a hammer and nails inside it near me.

"But Gruncle Omendo! Every time I'm in those woods I feel like something or someone's watching me…"

"Not this again, look, those stories and rumors about ghosts in there are things people like me make up to trick saps into buying our merchandise."

"No, but I'm telling you I feel something weird going on here."

"Quit being so paranoid and go!" Gruncle pointed at the door and I sighed, but left anyway. After I went into the woods and was a little ways away from the house I tripped over a rock. I kicked it in frustration and when I did the rock split in two and I found a key inside.

"What the…?" I picked the key up. Attached to it was a note saying, _'Five steps forward, three steps left, one step back.'_

I followed the instruction and found my back against a tree. I looked at the tree thoroughly and finally I found a key hole near the bottom of the trunk. When I inserted the key the middle of the trunk shot open. I looked inside and there was a button. I pressed it and a boulder near the tree cracked open. I looked inside it and found a journal. It looks really old with a green hardcover and the number five on it.

Cracking the book open I saw this:

_Property of -_

_Volume 5_

_ June 19, 1-_

"_I can't believe that it's been years since I found out that nothing is what it seems here at CrestWish. I have also found out that my suspicions are true and that someone is indeed watching me. I must hide this book before __**he**__ finds me. Strange things are happening here and I intend to find out just what those are, but everyone and anyone here could be an enemy. Whoever finds this book next and decides to pursue these mysteries, please heed these words: In CrestWish __**trust no one**__! _

"What'cha readin'?"

"Gaaah! Fine!" My sister came up behind me and startled me.

"Hey there! So what's that?"

"…Let's go back first."

After we went inside I showed my sister the book. Inside were different entries of creatures: vampires, zombies, nymphs, gnomes, elves, and other clichés like that. But there were also things we've never even heard of: Neeks, Marchistes, Lvansin, Vesruvion, Kirsu, etc.

"See, I KNEW something strange was going on here."


	6. Of Princes and Princesses

A/N: This one was called _**Of Princes and Princesses**_

I think this fanfic is one of the few that made Shade an unpopular guy because he was an anime otaku/nerd. I didn't think of continuing it because it seemed like it might not be what you're all interested in. And my original plans for couples in this were Fine/Shade/Rein and it probably would've ended as a Shine.

.^.^.^.^.

"_Everyone out there can become a prince or princess."_

My mom loved that line from the young actor Truth:

"_Everyone out there can become a prince or princess."_

She told me that Milky and I could become a prince and princess too, but…

*.*.*.*

A neatly-combed purple haired teen walked around timidly in Lunaruku, a shopping district. His indigo eyes hidden behind thick rimmed glasses darted around the area. He noticed all the stylish men and woman. He looked so out of place with his black sweatpants and dark purple hoodie. He finally found the store he was looking for; Yume, an anime superstore. He quickly made his way through the crowd of people and went inside the store. He felt more comfortable in there. Fellow otaku were everywhere. He made his way to the manga section and looked through all their items. He spotted the latest issue of _**"Ao no Exorcist"**_ and the last copy left.

"There it is!" He and someone else grabbed the book in unison. He turned to see a handsome kodona dressed teen staring back at him. He had the loveliest turquoise eyes and long deep sky blue hair tied into a low ponytail.

'_Wow…a real life bishounen…He looks like a prince…' _The purple haired teen quickly withdrew his hand.

"S-sorry!" He stuttered.

"Ahaha! No need to apologize." The kodona boy laughed, "Oh, here. I can always order one online." He handed the purple haired teen the manga.

"A-are y-you sure?" He stuttered.

"Positive. I'm Reidan. Reidan Fukui. What's your name, stranger?" The kodona boy grinned.

"Sh-Shade…Shade Nocte." He responded looking down at his shoes.

"What's the matter? There's nothin' to be nervous about." Reidan told him.

"A-Ah, sorry…I'm not good at…conversation…" Shade mumbled.

"I'm sure you juu~ust need a little practice!" Reidan giggled. The boys spent most of their shopping time together with Reidan trying to get Shade to talk with little success. After paying for their things Reidan strutted out of the store. Shade watched him leave and saw a group of stylish teens approach him.

"Ah…he's one of them." Shade came to the realization that despite Reidan being an obvious anime otaku he was also one of the popular stylish people. Someone he would never be able to become, not in a million years. Shade started walking back to his apartment complex.

'_Why would someone like him take that time to talk to someone like me? We basically live in two different worlds…' _Shade pondered the entire way home. At the apartment complex he was greeted by his sister; Milky, a short pink haired indigo eyed teenage girl, Tio, a cream haired amber eyed teenage boy, and the owner of the apartment, Mirlo, a short sandy haired purple eyed woman.

"Welcome back, big brother!" Milky hugged Shade.

"Nice you to see you back safely Shade." Mirlo smiled.

"Thanks, I bought some things for you guys too." Shade lifted up the bags he was carrying. They made their way to the apartment's living room. Shade took out a porcelain doll and handed it to Milky, she was a doll otaku. He then took out a CD of Masaki Aiba, a J-Pop idol and handed it to Tio who was a J-Pop idol otaku, and last but not least he took out a flyer for a new girls' oriented dating sim and handed it to Mirlo who was a game otaku.

"Sorry, I couldn't buy you the actual game, but I thought if you had the money you might want to go buy it yourself." Shade told her.

"Thanks!" Mirlo said.

"Ah, how was school today Milky?" Shade asked his sister.

"Oh, you know same old same old…" Milky nervously grinned, "I just had a run-in with one of the Aphrodite Ladies today…"

"Aphrodite Ladies?" Mirlo asked.

"Oh, it's a group of stylish and popular girls at our school. Everyone calls them the Aphrodite Ladies because they're supposed to be blessed with the goddess; Aphrodite's beauty. The guy stylish are called the Helios Gentlemen." Tio informed.

"Did they make fun of you?" Shade asked.

"Th-that's the strange part! Sh-she didn't say anything! I dropped my stuff and she helped me pick them up. She then smiled and waved after she left." Milky stuttered, "I wonder why that Lady didn't make fun of me like the others?"

"Sounds kinda like what happened to me today…" Shade mumbled. It was loud enough for Tio to hear, however.

"This kodona dressed boy spent most of his time with me shopping at Yume, but when he left he was approached by a group of stylish people and they all left together laughing and talking. I was wondering why he spent his time with me." Shade explained.

"Kodona boy? And he left with the stylish?" Mirlo could not believe it. Most boys who wore that style of clothing were normally shunned by the stylish.

"Yeah, he looked really handsome though so maybe that's why." Shade nodded.

"Handsome? I didn't know you were on _that side_, Shade. So that's why you help Chiffon with her mangas." Tio laughed.

"Oh, please, it was an observation." Shade rolled his eyes and lightly punched Tio who grinned.

*.*.*.*

Later that night, Shade went out to buy a few groceries since he offered to go. No correction; _a lot_ of groceries. There were so many bags he had to carry he could barely hold them all. He had to stop every once in a while to readjust them before they fell from his grasp. Along the way he ran into Reidan again, only he had a short dirty blonde wig on and a gothic motif this time.

"He~ey, Shade! Fancy meeting you here!" Reidan grinned.

"O-oh…H-hi again…" Shade stuttered.

"Don't tell me you're still nervous around me." Reidan groaned, "Hm? Those look like a lotta bags. Need some help?"

"H-huh? No that's-"

"And don't tell me no because that's a damn lie. It's obvious you're struggling there." Reidan snatched a few bags away from his hands, "Which way to your house?"

"L-left."

"Okay, let's go." The two started walking to the apartment complex in silence. When they got there Shade took a quick peek inside and made sure everyone was in their rooms before allowing Reidan to come inside.

"Nice place you got here. Pretty retro." He commented looking around.

"N-not so loud!" Shade whispered before setting down the groceries on the table.

"Why? Gotta curfew or something?" Reidan placed the groceries on the table as well.

"N-no it's not that, i-it's just that if they f-find out a stylish i-is here…" Shade stuttered.

"Hey where's your room? I wanna see." Reidan started going up the stairs completely disregarding Shade.

"W-wait!" Shade followed after him. Reidan stopped by a door that had Shade's nameplate on it and opened it. Reidan looked around the room. Anime posters lining the walls, mangas covered his bookshelves, figurines on his desk, yup, a true otaku through and through.

"Wow, I love anime and manga too, but I'm nowhere near this dedicated." Reidan whistled.

"Y-you know it's pretty rude to barge into people's rooms..." Shade mumbled.

"That looks like a really soft blanket." Reidan picked up a purple plaid blanket. It was soft. He then grabbed a pillow from the bed and dropped it on the floor.

"You don't mind if I take a little nap do you? I was out at a party before I met up with you and it really tired me out." Reidan laid his head down on the pillow and threw the blanket over himself.

"W-wait you just can't-!" Shade began, but then heard saw that he had already fallen asleep.

'_He falls asleep quick!'_ Shade thought.

*.*.*.*

Before Shade knew it he had fallen asleep in his own bed. When he woke up he saw articles of Reidan's clothing scattered on the floor including his wig. He picked up the wig and the black swallowtail jacket.

'_These are really well made…I wonder how much they cost.'_ He wondered, _'And these looked really good on him, if I wore something like this, I'd definitely look bad. He looks just like a prince though…'_

"Like 'em? These were custom-made. Cost a pretty penny too." A high-pitched voice said. Shade jumped and turned around. He saw Reidan with smudged make up and the ace bandage around his chest undone to reveal a sports bra…It took Shade a few minutes to process. Once he got it he ran to the other end of the room.

"Y-y-y-y-you're a-a-a-a-a g-g-girl!?" He yelled.

"Huh? Didn't I tell you before I fell asleep? Must've slipped my mind…" Reidan grinned, "Anyway, where's the bathroom around here? I fell asleep with this make-up on…"

Reidan got up and left the room Shade followed her and saw that Tio poked his head out of his room. He panicked and tackled Reidan back into the room.

"Don't just go out like that! What'll the others think if they see a woman leave my room!?" Shade frantically said.

"Hm? You mean this is the first time you've had a woman over? Don't tell me you've never had a girlfriend!?" Reidan asked shocked.

"…"

"Seriously!? How old are you? I'd assume if you're older than sixteen you would've had at least one girlfriend."

"…"

"Ugh, well, whatever, it's not too big of a deal. I'm gonna go out and wash my face."

"A-At least let me check and see if anyone's out there!"

Reidan went out and washed his face. Once he was done Shade quickly told her to get into his room.

"Please put your clothes back on…" Shade mumbled. She had discarded most of her clothing, except her shorts, during the night.

"Now that's it's morning I can get a better view of everything. Sure enough, I'm an anime otaku, but you're clearly more dedicated than I could ever be." Reidan whistled.

"P-please put your clothes on…"

"This place is kinda messy and retro too, nothing like what I'm used to, but I like it. Mind if I come by again to have some fun?"

"…You can't come back…"

*.*.*.*

"Okay! I'll see you later!" Reidan waved as she was leaving the apartment, back in her boy façade.

"I-I said you can't come back!" Shade yelled after her. He sighed and went back into the apartment complex.

.^.^.^.^.^.

"_Everyone out there can become a prince or princess."_

Well, she certainly became a…prince…One of the stylish princes. I wonder why she goes around pretending to be a boy though.

*.*.*.*

When Shade went back inside almost everyone had finally gone downstairs.

"Morning Shade." Mirlo said.

"Morning bro!" Milky smiled.

"Good morning." A chocolate haired amethyst eyed boy politely said.

"Morning Mirlo, Milky, Fango." Shade responded.

"Hey, Shade, who was that who was with you this morning?" Tio asked.

"H-huh?" Shade nervously responded.

"Umm….they had blue hair and when I saw them for a split second this morning. I think I saw you with them at night too. He had a swallowtail jacket on." Tio recalled.

"Th-th-that was someone who helped me carry the groceries yesterday! He saw that I needed help so he helped me out." Shade stuttered.

"Ah, that was nice of him." Mirlo smiled.

"Swallowtail jacket….someone in my class wears those too." Milky stated.

"Really?" Shade looked at her.

"Yeah, she's a member of the Aphrodite Ladies. She looks gorgeous when dressed as a woman, but she also cross-dresses and looks really handsome when she does. It's pretty amazing." Milky explained.

'_Sounds like Reidan…come to think of it she didn't tell me her actual name before she left.'_ Shade thought.


	7. OCs for Futago Hime

A/N: This is a list of OCs I made for FBNFH. They were made for fanfic purposes for the most part, others were made just because they happened to pop into my head. This will probably go through many updates.

**Also P.S.A: If anyone has links to the Italian manga of Twin Princess then please send it to me! My Italian is decent and I can translate it for us all! I have the first nine pages already translated on my deviantart account (link in my profile).**

*.*.*.*

Aster (Reginald Soleil)

Age: 6 – 12

Looks: Dark blue hair and teal eyes

Info: Aster's original age was six, but I made him twelve for MRCL. Aster is a boy who looks up to his sister Rein. His personality varies depending on how I make Rein's personality as he usually tries to mimic her as much as possible. In MRCL he's a kind of a jerk because Rein's not the nicest person there...Eventually he does stop mimicking her and does things his own way, but because he spent much of his time acting like Rein his personality will, for the most part, continue to be like Rein's.

Other: He was one of the OCs to be made because he just popped into my head.

Celica (Cordelia Soleil)

Age: 3 – 9

Looks: Lava red hair and lavender pink eyes

Info: Her original age was three, but she was made older for MRCL. Celica looks up to Fine, but doesn't mimic her the way Aster does Rein and Elijah does Aster. She decides to do things her own way and earns her sister's recognition that way. Celica enjoys playing basketball and lacrosse. She's able to keep her grades average at the very least. She's impulsive, which usually causes problems for her and people around her. She likes to look at the brighter side of life and keeps a smile on her face even during tough times.

Other: One of the OCs that just popped into my head.

Elijah (Alistair Soleil)

Age: 1 – 7

Looks: Azure blue hair and golden eyes

Info: Elijah's original age was one, but again, was changed. Elijah looks up to his older brother Aster so he usually mimics him and in turn, ends up reflecting Rein's personality as well. He, unlike Aster, will stop his mimicking habit much sooner so eventually his personality will show little to no trace of Aster or Rein's in it. Elijah will always be more intelligent than the average kid his age. He'll be courteous, open-minded and observant.

Other: One of the OCs that just popped into my head.

Ava

Age: 13

Looks: Powder blue hair and ocean blue eyes

Info: A future daughter of Toma and Rein. She's the princess of the Walpurgis Planet. Ava's much like her mother: loves dressing up, romance crazy, brave, kind, and eccentric. She enjoys hearing stories about her parents dates and such before they got married.

Other: Ava started out as just an OC for a drawing involving a future possibility for Rein I was toying with. Eventually I decided to try and make a fanfic that would have her appear in it called "Matchmaker!". No actual chapter for it has been made, but I do have ideas jotted down for it along with its summary.

James

Age: 7

Looks: White hair and turquoise eyes

Info: Ava's younger brother and the other future child of Rein and Toma. He's the prince of the Walpurgis Planet. He's carefree, brave, and optimistic.

Other: Once again, started out as just an OC for a drawing.

~Other OCs will eventually be added.


	8. Story Summaries 1

A/N: These are story ideas I have that I have yet to post or start for a variety of reasons. Tell me if you see anything that interests you and I'll post a chapter (if I have it) of it in here.

*.*.*.*

Title: **Matchmaker! **

Genre: Family/Romance

Summary: In the future the princess of Walpurgis, Ava, wants to know how her parents fell in love, but neither wants to say. So, she decides to go back in time and find out herself, however, she soon discovers her parents had no romantic interest in each other at all when they were younger! Worried for her and her brother's existence she decides to play matchmaker! Rein/Toma

Title: **Round and Round **

Genre: Romance/Comedy

Summary: Romance, finding true love, that's what girls normally think of, but when the girl you like is denser than marble you have to be the one aiming for true love. Of course when you're the resident mysterious, cool guy that's pretty hard especially with all the teasing you get from your friends. (One-sided) Shade/Rein

_This, this was a thing I originally started and was gonna post instead of Mischievous Romance Complicated Love, but after the first chapter was done I felt like I was lacking ideas so MRCL was posted instead which I had more inspiration for._

Title: **Matryoshka Baby! **

Genre: Family/Friendship

Summary: Rein is a girl who lives with a father who is rarely ever home due to his work. Feeling lonely she wishes for something to take her mind off of her loneliness and the next morning a large matryoshka doll appears in her room and inside it are twin babies! AU

Title: **Children's World**

Genre: Drama/Family

Summary: Rein is the daughter of a widowed man, Truth, who left her at a boarding school to travel and forget about his wife's death. He later comes back with a fiancée named Stacy who only loves him for his money. Rein decides to break them up and find her dad's real love. Elsa/Truth

Title: **The Princess of the Stars **

Genre: Tragedy/Friendship

Summary: Fine was a lonely girl who hated everything about herself. She made an imaginary friend she dubbed the "Princess of the Stars". When summer came around her parents sent her to live with her grandparents. There she met a girl who looked exactly her imaginary friend and maybe with her help Fine can come to like herself.

Title: **The World of Starina **

Genre: Fantasy/Adventure

Summary: Fine and Rein are shipped off to some boarding school and they can't stand it there. One day they find a door to a world named Starina. There they meet friends and go on new adventures and are given the chance to stay. Will they make a new life in Starina or will they decide it's not so bad back on Earth? Fine/Bright

Title: **Wonder Academy: Goodbye Hope **

Genre: Mystery/Horror

Summary: The famous Wonder Academy only lets the best of the best join their ranks. You're only hope of getting in is to receive an invitation. I knew my sister would get in, but I was shocked when I got an invitation too, but I surely regret going now. "If you want to graduate you must kill, kill, kill!" AU Character Deaths

_This is what happens when I play Danganronpa...iamsosorry. The main reason why I didn't post this one is because of how there would be multiple character deaths and I feel like that would break everyone's hearts repeatedly or make you all want to kill me for killing (basically) everyone. Hahaha...but if you all find it interesting enough I might post the prologue._

Title: **Let's Play**

Genre: Supernatural/Suspense

Summary: It was a harmless field trip that turned into a deadly game. When Fine and Rein took a trip to the museum with their class they get sucked into a parallel world where it's play the creator's game or die…Can they survive? And who are all these other people? AU

Title: **Lunar Code: Tales of a Forgotten Kingdom **

Genre: Adventure/Fantasy

Summary: The Lunar Kingdom is in grave danger and the only way to save it is to find a kingdom long since forgotten in legend. Prince Shade sets out to find it and along the way finds an amnesic woman who may have the key to finding the Forgotten Kingdom. AU Various (Undecided) Pairings

_Despite romance not being a central part of this fanfic it would play a key part in the series (I planned to make this a three part story arc) hence the various pairings. The thing is that depending on the direction this fanfic goes Shade could end up with Fine, Rein, Altezza, or hell, an even weirder option! Same went for everyone else really, they could be paired with someone that would've actually made sense or someone that nobody would even think of it being a possible couple! _

Title: **Unforgettable Promise **

Genre: Adventure

Summary: "I take promises very seriously…" "And because of that you lost your power." "I never much cared for power anyway." Former tyrannical ruler and succubus Rein made a promise to someone that drastically changed her life, but when a new tyrant rises will she have to break her promise? AU

_I saw a picture of demon/succubus Rein and well...yeah...this happened._

Title: **True Love and Happiness **

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: Rein lives with her sister and six cousins. Her mother and aunts are eager to marry off all the girls to wealthy men, but Rein is more interested in marrying a man who will truly love her and will make her happy, but in a society where wealth rules does such a marriage exist? AU

Main Pairings: Shade/Rein, Bright/Fine

Other Pairings: Chiffon/Toma, March/Tio, Mirlo/Pastel, Lione/Lucian (OC), Sophie/Henry (OC), Bibin/Alfred (OC), Altezza/Auler, Milky/Narlo

_Look at this shit ton of pairings! I'm gonna tell you right now if I did decide to start this it would be the longest fanfic I would ever write and probably end up being the longest fanfic in this fandom. The outlines I have for some chapters would end up having it span to about 60 or so chapters._

Title: **Loveless **

Genre: Romance

Summary: She's a woman who makes men fall for her with just a glance, but she never cared to return their feelings. None of them were good enough for her anyway, but she did enjoy their attention. When their attention slightly wavers from her, however, she becomes determined to keep them tied to her and they're just fine with that. ReinXShade/Bright/Fango/Toma

_If there was ever a reason to make me stop writing romance it would be this (seriously what have I done to Rein!?). This also probably would've eventually elevated to an M rating which would be the first M rated story I would have._

Title: **Long Live The Queen! **

Genre: Fantasy/Supernatural

Summary: "THE MONARCHS ARE DEAD, LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" Rein was forced to take the throne of the Sol Kingdom when her parents had an untimely death. However, she might be the true heir, but many other nobles qualify and would do anything for that power… AU

_I originally toyed with this idea being that both Fine and Rein take the throne together and the first to marry would take the throne officially by the end, but I scrapped that idea later and made it a Rein centered fic (like basically everything else I write). If I hadn't done that it would've removed a few things I wanted to add to the fanfic and so I had to choose one and since I have a preference for Rein (iamsorryfineit'snothignpersonal) I made her the main character. _

Title: **The War of Here and Now **

Genre: Supernatural/Adventure

Summary: Rein is haunted by a demon that's ruining her life. However, when a brush with death gives the demon, Bibin, a chance to speak to Rein and they may come to a compromise that could help them both…AU

Title: **The Twin Princesses ~Lovely Kingdom~ **

Genre: Fantasy/Romance

Summary: ~A retelling of the manga and anime~ The Blessing of the Sun once again threatens to go out and the only two capable of stopping that from happening are the most un-princess-like princesses since the creation of the Mysterious Star.

_Okay so this was my brain mashing up ideas from both the manga and anime into one thing. I love both the manga and anime, but what if there was a middle ground? Something that combined elements from both? I decided it might be something you all might be interested in, but at the same time I feel like it's something none of you really want to read. I was also toying with the idea of making this a doujinshi, but I feel like my drawing skills wouldn't do the characters justice and I don't have a scanner so it would be poor quality. _


	9. Children's World

A/N: So here we have the first chapter for one of the story summaries from the last chapter. This chapter is for _**Children's World**_.

Children's World first starts out at an all girl Catholic boarding school where a six year old Rein currently attends.

The title for this story _**"Children's World"**_ comes from the name of the world Rein made up in her imagination. In this story she will frequently visit this world of hers where her imaginary friends Elsie and Toma would frequently appear and help her come up with schemes to get Truth together with Elsa.

*.*.*.*

"Okay girls, you may all go out to play now." Sister Camelot, the teacher, said. The children in class all went out to the playground except for young Rein who went to the school garden. It is not that Rein does not want to or does not have anyone top play with, she just enjoys the school garden because it's where her imagination comes to life. She opened the gates and plopped herself down near the red roses. She closed her eyes, took a deep breathe, and then opened her eyes again. She saw the familiar sign saying: _**"Welcome to Children's World!"**_

Grinning Rein went further into this world of hers and saw him, her Silver Prince, Toma. He was sitting down at a table near the daffodils with the angel of this world, Elsie, having tea.

"Princess Rein! You've returned!" Toma smiled and stood up allowing the little girl to hug him. She then went over to Elsie and hugged her too.

"Would you like some tea Princess Rein?" Elsie asked as she brushed her light blue hair away from her turquoise eyes.

"Yes please!" Rein took a seat at the table. Elsie poured her some tea.

"How has school been?" Toma asked.

"Lot'sa fun! Except...Altezza and Elizabetta keep saying daddy abandoned me...Daddy didn't abandon me did he?" Rein looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Of course he didn't." Elsie reassured, "He'll be back very soon I just know it."

"Really!?" Rein smiled.

"Really." Elsie nodded.

"Yay! Daddy's gonna come home soon!" Rein cheered.

"I'm sure you can't wait, I think you said something about finding a new mommy earlier?" Toma recalled.

"Yeah! Miss Elsa acts like my mommy and I'm sure daddy'll love her too! I'm sure mommy up in heaven thinks Miss Elsa's a good match for him too!" Rein grinned.

"You're mother too? How do you know she wants him to remarry?" Toma questioned.

"Because! Mommy hates seeing daddy sad too! I'm sure she wants him to be happy with someone else and I think that's Miss Elsa!" Rein explained.

"Well, she does seem like a remarkable woman from what you've told us." Elsie nodded.

"I dunno what that means..." Rein frowned.

"It means she's amazing." Toma informed.

"Oooooh! Yeah! She is! And Fine's my best friend too so it would be great if we became sisters!" Rein kicked her feet under the table in delight.

"Hahaha, anything else you want to talk about princess?" Toma asked.

"Well..."

"Rein!" Just as Rein was about to speak she heard her name being called. She blinked a few times before her vision became clear again. She was back at the red rose bush where she saw Fine and another friend of hers, Milky, coming in.

"Fine! Milky!" Rein stood up and ran to them.

"Rein! Good news! You're daddy's back!" Milky smiled.

"Really!?" Rein asked.

"Yeah! You're Auntie came and told Sister Camelot about it!" Fine grabbed Rein's hand and dragged her back to the classroom.

"Auntie Falsity!" Rein called as she saw her aunt smiling. As usual she was wearing a wig, this time a blonde one, and a Sweet Lolita dress.

"Rein!" Falsity went up and hugged Rein.

"Daddy's back!?" Rein asked.

"Yes but..." Falsity's eyes darted to the side.

"Where is he? Is something wrong?" Rein frowned.

"No! It's not that he just brought someone with him..." Falsity murmured. Just then Truth, Rein's father, and an unfamiliar woman with medium brown hair and green eyes came into the room.

"Rein!" Truth smiled and took his daughter away from her aunt.

"Daddy!" She giggled.

"Ah, Rein, this is Stacy, my fiancee." Truth introduced the woman.

"Huh?"

*.*.*.*

Rein was very shocked at the news, but that did not stop her father from sending poor Rein out with Stacy. He wanted the two to get along since they would soon be mother and daughter. Stacy already knew about some wonderful shops in the vicinity. They first went clothes shopping.

"Doesn't this suit me Rein?" Stacy asked after she changed into an evening dress. Rein nodded although she could not really tell if it did suit her or not. They spent about two hours doing more shopping for Stacy who, for a former poor woman, had extremely expensive tastes. Afterward they went to an ice cream parlor where Stacy bought Rein a parfait.

"I'll be a good mother for the baby." Stacy smiled.

"Baby?" Rein asked.

"That's right, I need to have a child for your father after all." Stacy informed, "It will be rather difficult though, for me to raise a child that's not my own. Which is why you'll soon be sent to an orphanage Rein."

"H-huh?" Rein looked up to Stacy to see Stacy glaring at her.

"I hate you Rein. You're the child of another woman of course I hate you. But that won't be a problem once Truth and I have a child of our own. Once we do you won't be needed anymore and you'll be sent away to an orphanage." Stacy smirked.

"Th-that's not true! Daddy loves me! He won't leave me!"

"Oh really? Have you forgotten that he abandoned you for three years?"

"He-He was sad! He had to leave to forget about his sadness!"

"And what better way to forget then to get rid of everything that woman gave him? That means you Rein. Once I give him a child he'll want to forget about his late wife and you for good. We'll live happily so don't worry, you're father's in good hands."

"N-no! He won't leave me! You won't get to have him!"

"Oh? Do you plan to tell your father all about this conversation? Do you honestly think he'll believe _**you**_ over his _**soon-to-be wife**_!? Face it little girl, once we marry there won't be a place for you. No use in you trying to tell him, what right do you have to ruining his happiness? I'm the one that can bring him happiness not you or anyone else."

*.*.*.*

While Stacy and Rein where out shopping Rein's aunt Falsity and her uncle Rumor, a midnight blue haired and golden eyes man, went with Truth to his mansion. They sat down on

"There are a lot of damn things we have to talk about Truth do you here me!?" Rumor yelled.

"There's no need to yell." Truth sighed.

"Yeah there is, why the fuck did you abandon poor Rein alone for so long!? You might've lost your wife, but she also lost a mother! You had no right to leave a three year old all alone at such a time!"

"Come now Rumor, he was very depressed over losing the love of his life." Falsity tried to calm Rumor.

"Don't defend him." Rumor snapped, "He's not the only one who has lost a wife, many people can overcome such sadness for the sake of someone who needed him the most at that point. That was Rein and yet he abandoned her do you know how much you've hurt your daughter Truth!?"

"I...I know I must have hurt her and I regret it, but now she'll have a new mother-" Truth was cut off.

"That fixes nothing! New mother...do you even know if Rein wants a new mother!? She could still be hurting over losing her real mother and might not be willing to let her go! Not only that, but you should've asked for Rein's opinion on the woman before getting engaged!" Rumor roared.

At this Truth could not find anything to say. This only angered Rumor more.

"Fine, whatever! I'm fucking done with you! You can be real stupid sometimes you know that brother?" Rumor got up and trudged out of the house.

"I-I'm sure Rumor will apologize eventually, I'm sure he didn't mean a lot of those things to sound as cruel as they did..." Falsity tried to cheer her brother up who looked quite downcast.

"No...he's right, I had no right to get myself engaged like that without even asking Rein, but..."

"It's fine, I'm sure if you picked her she must be a wonderful woman." Falsity smiled. They heard the door open with a click.

"We're home!" Stacy called. Stacy and Rein entered the room. Rein had a visible frown on her face.

"Rein? What's wrong?" Truth asked.

"No, nothing...I'm just tired." Rein lied.

*.*.*.*

Rein was returned to the boarding school, rather reluctantly, by Truth. When she got there she returned to the room she was sharing with Fine.

"Rein! You're back!" Fine smiled but it quickly disappeared when she saw Rein's frown, "Huh what's wrong? Didn't you have fun with your dad?"

"I had to spend time with his fiancee instead and she hates me!" Rein fell onto her bed.

"Wh-why?"

"Because I'm mommy's daughter and not hers! I don't like her either though, she's all wrong for daddy! You're mommy's better for him!"

"Yeah, from what you've said about your dad I think he's perfect for my mom! But...that's impossible now isn't it?"

"No it's not!"

"Huh?"

"She's not good enough for daddy! She's not his true love! I'll make sure daddy falls in love with the right woman!"


	10. Forget Me Not Fine

A/N: This story wasn't on the story summaries chapter, but I had this written so I figured why not?

Title: **Forget Me Not Fine**

Genre: Horror/Supernatural

Summary: Fine was a girl who lost her sister. She named her doll after her departed sister who now harbors said deceased sister's soul, but everyone thinks she's crazy so she gets sent to an asylum. She's not crazy! Rein just didn't want to leave her all alone. Rein would protect Fine and in return Fine would never forget about her… _**"Forget Me Not Fine…" **_AU

_._._._._._._._._._._

"_**Forget Me Not…"**_

_._._._._._._._._._._

"Daddy? Where are we going?" A young girl asked. Her red eyes were looking up at her father. In one hand, she had her favorite doll, Rein, her other hand was being clutched by her father's much larger hand.

"It's a nice place. You'll have to stay there for a while, just think of it as a sleepover, Fine." Her father replied putting her into the car and buckling her seatbelt.

"Oh, okay." Fine clutched Rein to her chest.

_._._._._._._._._._._

"_Fine, they'll lock us up."_

_._._._._._._._._._._

"They won't lock us up. They don't lock up little girls, because little girls are never bad." Fine told her doll.

"Fine, can you come with me?" A man in a doctor's attire beckoned her. She looked at her father who gave a smile and nod.

"Can Rein come too?" Fine asked.

"Of course." The man smiled. He escorted Fine into an office. He had her sit down in a chair in front of the desk as he sat behind it.

"Fine, tell me about yourself." He said.

"Ummm…I like the colors red and pink, but blue's a cute color too! My favorite animals are dogs and my favorite food is hamburgers! Oh! And this is my sister, Rein!" She held up her doll. The man nodded and began to write things down.

"I see. Do you and Rein…talk?" He asked. Fine nodded.

"Yup! All the time! Rein tells me all kinds of stuff." Fine smiled.

"What does she tell you?" He looked at her.

_._._._._._._._._._._

"_He's trying to trick you Fine. _

_Don't tell him anything. _

_Just say girl things…_

_That's all he has to know…"_

_._._._._._._._._._._

"We talk about girl things!" Fine told him.

"I see…" He continued to write things down.

"Fine, can you go out there and tell your father to come in?" The man asked her

"Okay!" Fine hopped down from her seat and went to go get her father. When she did, they asked her to stay outside.

_._._._._._._._._._._

"_Fine, this is a bad place_

_They'll do bad things to you"_

_._._._._._._._._._._

"That's not true Rein. I'm sure they're nice people." Fine reassured her. Her father and the doctor came out.

"You'll be staying here for a little while Fine, but rest assured, you'll be just fine." The doctor smiled.

_._._._._._._._._._._

Three years and a half had passed since the doctor, who she found out was Dr. Vastio, had told her that. Fine was now eleven and she did not like this place. Not at all. She went to shock therapy every day, the doctors were either perverts or just plain cruel, and the nurses did nothing, but snicker and laugh at her.

"I want to go home." Fine sniffled.

_._._._._._._._._._._

_Be patient for just one more day, Fine_

_I promise. _

_The doctors will leave you alone after that._

_._._._._._._._._._._

Fine nodded. The next day it was time for group therapy. One of the other patients suddenly went crazy and started yelling and slamming themselves against the wall. As the therapist in the room attempted to pacify him another patient came from behind them with a knife and killed the therapist.

The session was canceled and all the patients were locked into their rooms…


	11. Wonder Academy: Goodbye Hope

A/N: This is the preview/prologue of **Wonder Academy: Goodbye Hope**.

?-?-?-?

"Hey there, howdy, hi, hello! Is everyone reading? Good! Then let's get started!"

.~*.~*.~*.~*.

Wonder Academy, a school for only the best of the best, the elite. Those deemed as _**'Ultimates'**_ have the privilege of getting an invitation to join this prestigious academy. They say graduating from this school gives you a guaranteed successful life.

I knew my sister would get in, but when I got an invitation...I just couldn't believe it. I'm as ordinary as they come after all. Ordinary personality, ordinary hobbies, and if you want to know my favorite song or movie then just pull up a list of whatever's currently popular and that'll be my favorite. Of course the invitation I got spelled it out plain as day that I was ordinary:

_Miss Rein Soleil_

_We recently held a lottery filled with random, ordinary students from across the globe to select one to join us at Wonder Academy. You have been the one lucky enough to be chosen therefore we invite you to join us as the **Ultimate Luckster**._

There it was. They chose me a random, ordinary student by _pure luck_. Well, I suppose it's better than not going at all, I mean, it's a guaranteed successful life once I graduate! How could I say no?

.-._.-._.-._.-.

_**The Ultimate Luckster**_

_Rein Soleil_

_She's as ordinary as they come, but as lucky as they get...or perhaps...unlucky..._

.-._.-._.-._.-.

I woke up with my head laying on a wooden desk, but I don't remember how I got here...I remember stepping into the school's main hall with my sister, but she's not here, no one is. I looked on my desk. There's some cheap looking pamphlet sitting on it.

_Hey there new kid._

_Starting today this school will be your **EnTiRe****WoRlD**_

Is this someone's idea of a joke...? I look around the classroom for a bit. I see a security camera and the windows all seem to be boarded up with metal sheets. Weird. And the clock says its...Nine!? But we got here at eight! Did I really sleep for two hours?

I should head back to the main hall now, I don't know how I got here, but all the new students were supposed to meet up at the main hall half an hour ago...

.~*.~*.~*.~*.

When I arrived at the main hall I saw sixteen other students waiting there.

"Whoa! Another new kid!" A teal haired, blue eyed girl shouted.

.-._.-._.-._.-.

_**The Ultimate Fortune Teller**_

_Sophie Robbins_

_A girl who can see into you're future and tell you what despai—I mean fortune awaits you!_

.-._.-._.-._.-.

"That makes seventeen of us then..." A purple haired, indigo eyed boy murmured.

.-._.-._.-._.-.

_**The Ultimate Doctor**_

_Shade Nocte_

_A young man who has a knack for medical treatment!_

_Just be careful he doesn't make you overdose..._

.-._.-._.-._.-.

"Well, seventeen does seem like a good cut-off point for a cool RPG game..." A blonde haired, blue eyed boy spoke this time.

.-._.-._.-._.-.

_**The Ultimate Gamer**_

_Narlo Wiles_

_Shooters, RPGs, he's not too picky about what type they are just give him a game! _

_Wonder how he feels about survival games..._

.-._.-._.-._.-.

"Is this everyone..?" A light brown haired, purple eyed girl wondered.

.-._.-._.-._.-.

_**The Ultimate Artist**_

_Mirlo Fritz_

_A timid artist who paints with all the colors of the rainbow!_

_How about some more...red?_

.-._.-._.-._.-.

"Umm...hello, my name's Rein. Sorry I'm late. All of a sudden I woke up in a classroom, but I don't remember how I got there exactly..." I explained.

"You too?" An orange haired teal eyed girl asked shocked.

.-._.-._.-._.-.

_**The Ultimate Swimmer**_

_Pearl Nicholas_

_Fast swimmer, wonder how she fares on land? _

_Can she run away in time to avoid the knife?_

.-._.-._.-._.-.

"Oh my, things just keep becoming curiouser and curiouser..." A blonde haired, auburn eyed boy chuckled.

.-._.-._.-._.-.

_**The Ultimate Gambler**_

_Bright Larimar_

_So who wants to place their bets?_

_He has yet to face an opponent who can take him down!_

_So? Bets anyone? How about we bet our lives?_

.-._.-._.-._.-.

"Strange...very strange! That's happened to all of us!" A pink haired, blue eyed girl gasped.

.-._.-._.-._.-.

_**The Ultimate Chef**_

_Milky Coupe_

_Onions aren't the only thing she can chop with that knife! _

_Be veeeery careful!_

.-._.-._.-._.-.

"So then...this happened to all of you too?" I asked.

?-?-?-?

Seventeen students all brought to the same school!

_The Ultimate Luckster Rein_

_Gambler Bright_

_Doctor Shade_

_Swimmer Pearl_

_Gamer Narlo_

_Artist Mirlo_

_Fortune Teller Sophie_

_Chef Milky_

_Dancer Altezza_

_Botanist Nina_

_Heir Auler_

_Fencer Tio_

_Programmer Lione_

_Violinist Solo_

_Fanfiction Creator Grace_

_Novelist Fine_

_and Idol Poomo._

They've all been brought here for one specific purpose!

.~*.~*.~*.~*.

We assembled at the gym the way the voice from the intercom instructed. When we got there a weird looking stuffed animal popped up from behind the podium.

"Hey there, howdy, hi, hello! Is everyone here? Good! Then let's get started!" The stuffed animal said, "Ready? Stand, bow, and...good morning ya bastards!"

"Why's a stuffed talking!?" Fine shrieked.

"D-does it have a speaker?" Grace questioned.

"How dare you compare your headmaster to a common child's plaything!" It roared.

"Headmaster!?" We shouted.

"That's right! I am Coneco, you're headmaster!" The stuffed animal introduced itself, "Now let's begin the entrance ceremony with an explanation of your school lives here! You all represent the hope of the world so in order to protect that hope you will now forever live a communal life here at Wonder Academy! You will all live in harmony and abide by the school rules!"

"Huh?" I couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"D-d-d-d-did it say until the day we die?" Nina stuttered.

"Oh don't worry, the school has plenty of money so you'll always have all the necessities and conveniences!"

"That's the least of our worries right now!" Poomo pointed out.

"What the hell? You don't honestly expect us to stay here forever do you? You're screwing with us right?" Tio asked.

"I never lie!" Coneco reassured, "Oh and FYI you've been cut off from the outside world so don't worry about anything from beyond the walls!"

Is that what all those metal plates where for?

"The metal's there to keep us trapped?" I asked.

"That's right! Scream and cry all you want, but help won't come." Coneco laughed.

"I don't care if the school's behind this, this is a shitty joke!" Solo groaned.

"You all still don't believe me? What skeptics!" Coneco tsked, "Well, you have plenty of time to figure out whether this is true or not. You'll see I'm not lying with your own eyeballs eventually."

"Having to live here forever would be...quite the problem." Bright mumbled.

"What? We've only just begun and you already want to leave? Well...If you really want to leave then there _**is one way you can leave**_." Coneco stated.

"Really?" Mirlo asked.

"I call it the **Graduation Clause**! In order to maintain harmony we must live in peace and order, but if someone breaks that order...you can leave!" Coneco explained.

"Disrupt the harmony?" Auler quirked an eyebrow.

"Want to know how to break this order? You gotta_** kill**_ someone! Then they alone can leave the school." Conceco laughed.

"K-kill!?" I shouted.

"Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, the method doesn't matter, you just gotta kill, kill, kill! It's that simple" Coneco said as if it was completely normal.

A chill went down my spine.

"You guys are all the hope of this world, but seeing that hope get blackened by despair seems more interesting right? It's just so darn exciting!" Coneco chuckled.

"What do you mean kill?" Grace asked.

"Kill means to kill, there's a dictionary around here if you really need one." Coneco told her.

"This can't be real, it's a joke right?" Altezza asked.

"...Blah blah blah blah blah! You all keep talking bout how it's a joke and asking the stupidest of questions!" Coneco roared, "Just face the fact that you'll all have to try and kill each other if you really want to leave!"

"I've had enough of this shit!" Tio lunged at Coneco and picked it up. "You're gonna fucking let us out right now or I swear to Christ-!"

"V-violence against the headmaster is a school rule violation!" Coneco screeched.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm gonna rip you to shreds if you don't fucking let us out!" Tio roared.

"..." Coneco didn't respond.

"No comment this time huh!?" Tio growled. Suddenly, Coneco started beeping.

"Get rid of it!" Shade suddenly shouted.

"Huh?" Tio looked over to him.

"Now!" Shade ordered. Tio did what he was told and threw Coneco up into the air and just as he did...

**BOOM!**

It blew up...The smell of smoke was in the air and my ears where ringing painfully. I've seen them on movies sure, but this was my first time seeing a real life explosion.

"The toy blew up..." Mirlo commented.

"I told you I'm not a toy! I'm Coneco!" Another Coneco appeared from the podium.

"Another one!?" Fine shouted.

"You really tried to kill me!" Tio growled.

"Obviously! That's the punishment for violence against the headmaster! I won't be so lenient with my punishment next time so be grateful today!" Coneco informed.

"That is NOT a punishment! It's just WRONG!" Lione cried.

"Now...to commemorate this joyous entrance ceremony...tad-aaahhh!" Coneco pushed a button and a table of something that looked like mini tablets.

"This is the e-handbook for the school! It's completely water-proof and it can withstand being crushed by up to ten tons! It contains all of the school regulations so make sure you go through them all because I won't stand for you breaking those rules! See ya, students dismissed!" Coneco disappeared behind the podium leaving us all stunned.

?-?-?-?

Now then, dear readers! What do you think of it so far? Am I, Coneco, being too cruel? To unfair? Yes? Well I don't care! And you've ain't seen nothing yet!

.~*.~*.~*.~*.

"What...just happened?" I wondered.

"We have to stay here forever...or kill!?" Mirlo cried.

"Let's all calm down and review what's just happened," Shade began. "According to Coneco we can either stay here forever or..."

"Murder someone and leave...correct?" Bright finished.

"B-but this is all absurd! This was meant to be a school? Where we actually abducted and brought somewhere else instead!?" Grace screeched.

"I-it has to be a joke right!?" Solo said frantically, "It just has to be!"

"It doesn't matter if it's a joke or not right now." Auler sighed, "What matters right now is...is someone seriously considering the second option?"

Everyone stayed silent. Suddenly they all started looking around from one another, trying to figure out each other's thoughts. I swear I could taste the hostility.

_'Is someone going to betray us?'_ That was the thought on everyone's mind...

_**And that's how our school life at Wonder Academy began...**_

?-?-?-?

Well~? Welly welly well~!? Still think I'm cruel and unfair? Too bad! Because I still don't care!

How about a different question?

Catching you're interest yet? No? Need some more? Fine! Have a little taste of what's to come!

*.*.*.*

**Ding! Ding!**

"A dead body has been found! Once a certain amount of time ends we shall begin our class trial!"

_Here comes the class trial!_

"During the class trial you will present you're arguments for who the killer is and vote for whodunnit!

"If you pick correctly then only the blackened, the guilty one, will be the only one to be punished!

"However if you pick the dreadfully wrong person then I'll punish everyone besides the blackened!

"The blackened will then be set free and can go on their merry way!

"Now then...LET'S GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT!"

**Class Trial**

**ALL RISE!**

"Thank you all for waiting! Now let's begin!"

Present you're arguments!

"The killer took him by surprise..."

"...and killed him while he wasn't expecting it?"

"No that's wrong! There were obvious signs of a struggle remember how my room looked..."

"That should've been obvious with one glance, it shouldn't even need to be explained."

"B-but does it matter? H-he was killed in YOUR room! It's obvious you're the killer!"

"That's not true!"

Are the most obvious of answers really the correct ones?

"Things are getting interesting! I can't wait! I can't wait!"

"I have evidence to present as well..."

"Two people were killed this time?"

How many people are allowed to die per round exactly?

"No one will give into despair!"

"That can't be right!"

"No she's not dead! You're lying! You're lying to me!"

"Calm down!"

"No I won't accept it!"

"I've come up with a most excellent punishment this time! Have all votes been placed? Good! Now let's see if you picked right or dreadfully wrong!"

And it looks like the killer is...

"Correctamundo!"

"I-I still can't believe it..."

"I knew it would turn out like this from the very beginning."

"Now then let's give it everything we've got...IIIIITTTTTTT'S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIIMMMMMEEEEE!"

****** found guilty. The punishment will now begin!


	12. MRCL Side Story 1 Elsa and Truth

A/N: Side story as I attempt to remember how to words.

This is a side story from **Mischievous Romance Complicated Love**. It features Elsa/Truth and how they came to be together. If you've read the seventh chapter you can see that the adults all end up pointing out the similarities between Rein and Truth when he was her age. These side stories will be relatively short. This takes place during their college days.

Oh and thoughts? Should I keep posting these on Futago Hime no Himitsu, make it into its own little story, or post them on MRCL?

*.*.*.*

_~MRCL Side Story One: The Meeting~_

Aaron had invited Malia and Elsa out to meet some friends of his. They had all decided to go to a cafe.

"When will they get here?" Elsa asked impatiently.

"It's only been ten minutes Elsa, I'm sure they'll be here soon." Malia giggled.

"Why couldn't we have all come together? Stupid Aaron making us wait." Elsa pouted.

"Hey! I'm smarter than you are!" Aaron suddenly appeared.

"Kyah! Aaron! Don't sneak up on us!" Elsa groaned.

"Sorry~. Anyway I brought my friends, Elsa, Malia, meet Jericho, Camelia, and Truth!" Aaron introduced.

"Charmed I'm sure." Camelia smiled.

"Hey-o!" Jericho grinned.

"..." Truth stayed silent and merely acknowledged them with a nod of his head.

"Come on Truth! Say something or at least smile!" Jericho whined. He went to Truth and grabbed the corners of his lips and tried to stretch them, but Truth slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch me." He growled.

_'Geez, what's his deal?' _Elsa thought, _'He could try to be friendlier.'_

Aaron could sense Elsa discomfort and smiled her way, "Sorry about Truth. He's just shy~!"

"Not shy...I just don't want to be here..." Truth muttered under his breath.

"Don't be a party pooper Truth! Besides how could you not want to be in the company of two such beautiful ladies!" Jericho motioned to Elsa and Malia.

"Hey, what about me?" Camelia asked.

"What _about you_?" Jericho quirked an eyebrow. Camelia growled and attempted to hit Jericho who quickly dodged.

"They all seem like an interesting bunch don't you think?" Malia giggled.

"I guess, but..." Elsa turned to Truth who took a seat at the table with a grumpy expression.

"Don't worry~!" Aaron whispered, "He's a really great guy when you get to know him!"

Elsa looked at Truth and wondered just how true Aaron's words were. As she was staring Truth glanced at them and caught Elsa who blushed and looked away.

_'What a strange woman...'_ Truth thought.


	13. Story Summaries 2

A/N: More summaries...I should REALLY move all my summaries to a single word document or a single folder or something so I can find them all quickly...oh well...See if anything here catches your interest and I'll post the preview/prologue/chapter/etc. If I have it. (I probably do and they're just lost in the endless void I insist on calling my documents).

*.*.*.*

Title: **Who's the Daddy? **

Genre: Family/Romance

Summary: Rein was convinced by her friends to go to a club where they met some handsome guys. However they all got drunk and Rein wakes up the next morning in a hotel room with no trace of the guy except some cash for a taxi and a note saying "sorry". Of course a note's not gonna cut it once she finds out she's pregnant and she doesn't even know who the father is!

Title: **We're Parents Whether You like It or Not! **

Genre: Family/Romance

Summary: Rein gets drunk while going to a club with friends and gets pregnant by a spoiled rich guy Shade Nocte! Unfortunately Shade, his mother, and sister refuse to acknowledge her or her child! Unfortunately for them Shade's father insists that he take responsibility and has Rein move in with them. AU Shade/Rein

Title: **This Once Beautiful World **

Genre: Drama/Suspense

Summary: All Rein wanted was a normal life, a life were she could live happily together with her sister and parents. Instead she gets thrown into a survival game. Her only means of survival is her phone which predicts the future and her stalker who is also in this game and who she is pretty sure is a psychopath. On the plus side…if she wins she becomes a god. AU

Title: **Sorry, Wrong Alice! **

Anime/Manga/Game: HnKnA/FBNFH

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: Peter was sent to look for a girl who was depressed and "loved him". However he was sent to the wrong world, but the girl that came along DID have all the qualifications. "Sorry, Wrong Alice!" Rein/Role Holders

Title: **Zutto! Shugo Chara Gyu! **

Anime/Manga/Game: Shugo Chara/ FBNFH

Genre: Fantasy/Humor/Adventure

Summary: The Guardians are in need for new recruits since there are only three left. Rikka and Hikaru meet two new girls who just may have the potential to join! And with the rise of the new enemy they sure hope so!

Title: **Shippable **

Genre: Romance/Comedy

Summary: Just as he kissed me the door opened to reveal my sister Rein. Blushing, I pushed him back. My sister closed the door halfway and said, "I ship it." before completely closing the door… AU

_No but you cannot deny that if Rein was real and living now she would be shipping everyone. EVERYONE. This probably would've been a series of one-shots with Rein meddling in on them at some point because I feel like she'd do something like that._

Title: **My Fake Fiancé **

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: In order to stay and finish her research in Gretemis Rein needs an excuse to stay. On the other side of the spectrum Shade is looking for a job. A mutual friend of theirs decides to help them both out. "I'll find you a job, Shade, if you pretend to be her fiancé for three months."

Title: **R-E-I-N **

Genre: Romance/Horror

Summary: Shade and Fine have been dating for six years now and Fine is impatiently waiting for his marriage proposal, something he doesn't want to give. Shade doesn't want to give up his carefree lifestyle, but when he finds out Fine may be pregnant he goes to a bar to debate the situation where he meets his dream woman, Rein. After sleeping together for one night Rein insists that they're lovers and Shade doesn't and won't break off his relationship with Fine. After a few nights of cheating he gets plagued with nightmares that will kill him if he can't stop them...but how and why did these nightmares start? AU Fine/Shade/Rein

_Okay so this story, Shade doesn't wanna get married with Fine, but doesn't want to leave her for Rein either. He's quite conflicted and can't find a way to break it off with Rein or propose to Fine. After a while he gets plagued by deadly nightmares which he eventually finds out are associated with his cheating and how he put off proposing to Fine for so long. His only hope of survival is to reach the end of his nightmares and come to a conclusion. Does he really want to marry Fine? Or does he love Rein way more and want to be with her?_

Title:** Contradictions **

Genre: Friendship/Drama

Summary: Fine and Rein want to be told apart and yet...they don't want to be told apart. "You contradict yourselves." Their nanny said. "That's okay; if people are too stupid to understand then we don't need them to understand. Everyone is worthless." They closed themselves off from everyone in the world and made their own world. A world where there is only the people who are "them" and the ones who "are not them". Can someone help give them a broader world?

Title: **Tick Tock**

Genre: Horror/Suspense

Summary: Tick tock…tick tock…The clock goes round and round as each one dies one by one… "How many times must I go through this before I can save everyone?" Maybe…you will never save everyone…maybe you're all DeStInEd To DiE… Character Deaths

Title: **Let's Play Pretend**

Genre: Horror/Supernatural

Summary: Let's Play Pretend. Let's pretend it's all alright. Let's pretend nothing happened. Let's pretend you never found out about the "Let's Play Pretend" game. Let's pretend you didn't drag your friends into this game. Let's pretend one of you isn't the killer. Let's pretend…you all get out alive…AU/Character Deaths

Title: **Mirror, Mirror, You Lied**

Genre: Horror/Mystery

Summary: "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the girly before them all?" She looked at herself in the mirror and she realized; it's not her. She never looked like that. Sure there are some similarities, but the hair and eye color were way off. "Mirror, Mirror, You Lied." AU/Multiple Character Deaths


	14. Coneco's Theater 1

Coneco: Hey there, howdy, hi, hello! Is everyone reading? Good! Then let's get started! I am Coneco! You're lovable headmaster and this is Coneco's theater!

Rein: What the...Where'd the author go!?

Coneco: Who? You mean the strange girl? She's...somewhere.

Fine: Somewhere? What'dya mean _somewhere_!?

Coneco: Hm? Somewhere means somewhere. There's a dictionary here if you need one.

Fine: Stop with that!

Coneco: Stop? Stop what? I'm not doing anything.

Shade: Anyway, who cares? Where'd the owner of this account go?

Coneco: I already told you she's somewhere!

Bright: But where is somewhere?

Coneco: Who are you guys anyway? Like I know you're Futago Hime or whatever its called cast, but from which fanfic?

Rein: Huh?

Coneco: Yeah, you're not **MY **students so that means you're not from **MY** fanfic so what fanfic are you from? Huh? HUUUUUH? Are you from **Mischievous Romance Complicated Love?** Or, or maybe from **Into the Abyss**! Maybe you're from **Candied Roses**!

Fine: Wha...

Coneco: Not form any of those? How about **Loveless**? **Long Live the Queen!** maybe? **The War of Here and Now**?

Bright: …

Coneco: No? Hmmm...Oh! I got it! **The Beginning, To The End**! That's where you from? Oh! Oh! Maybe **Summer Resort Plans**! **The Secretary of MrArrogant**? **Angels Love**? **Love Square (Doesn't really go with the title)**? **The Pretend Relationship**?

Rein: Those aren't even-

Coneco: Wait I got it! **Darkest Secrets**!

Rein, Fine, Bright, Shade: ….

Rein: Like I've been trying to tell you those last few ones aren't even by this author!

Coneco: Then tell me where you're from! You know what? I don't care anymore, I'm bored.

Shade: Look we just want to know where Strange-

Coneco: Did you know that if you add LOL or XD at the end of something, even if its horrible, it becomes instantly funny? Watch:

"Shade died LOL!"

"Rein split her skull open XD"

"Fine's a loser LOL"

"Bright's a moron nobody loves XD"

Coneco: See? It's all so funny!

Bright: No it's not!

Coneco: Meh, you're just pissed off because I called you a moron nobody loves...

Bright: No it's not that! injuries and insults just aren't funny!

Coneco: You're such a goody-goody.

Shade: That has nothing to do with it only someone twisted would think that's funny.

Coneco: Come on its LOL and XD! It's automatically funny whether you're twisted or not! Aww, you guys are no fun! And you're reactions are SOOOO generic! My students are a lot more fun!

Fine: Then go back to them.

Coneco: No! This is my time! It took me a long time just to get rid of the author-OOOPS!

Rein: Wait...what?

Coneco: I um...whoops! Time's up! Sorry the time you had with me was INTERRUPTED by these losers everyone out there in fanfiction land! I promise I'll bring a more entertaining cast with me next time instead of these **GENERIC LOSERS**! Any requests? **MRCL**? **Into The Abyss**? **Children's World** Maybe? Oh! Oh! If I get permission from the authors maybe I can get some of the cast of other fanfics here so I can tortu-I mean so I can ask them questions!

Fine: Hold on what do you mean you got rid of-

Coneco: Well! That's all the time I have for today! So long, farewell, goodbye!

Shade: Wait!

Coneco: Oooooh yeahhhhh I should probably mention the names of the authors whose stories I mentioned before I leave huh?

Bright: You also need to tell us where St-

Coneco: Those stories belonged to: Me Myself and Bunny, EpicWolf2, coco12, PositiveXNegative, Marieanneanimelover, Made2352, and XxRoSeMoOnXx. Huh? Which story belongs to which author? Don't be lazy! Lookem up yourselves! Geez, can't any of you do anything for yourselves? Alright well So long, farewell, goodbye!

Rein: Hold it! I said WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIITTTTT!


	15. Un'insolita Mania 1

A/N: A thing with a love story, because everyone in this fandom loves that, and some of my favorites, twists and crimes and gangs and stuff.

Title: Un'insolita Mania (A Strange Obsession)

Genre: Crime/Romance

Summary: A girl who seeks the extraordinary, a high school gang leader, a normal girl who has a huge secret, a stalker boy, the strongest man alive, a cynical unlicensed doctor, an informant, a real live urban legend... As these unique people's paths cross they began to weave a twisted love story... AU/Multiple (Undecided) Pairings

This story is also unique in another way. See, people normally either write about Fine, Rein, and their friends with their parents as minor characters and their parents actually being their parents. What am I gonna do? Make it so Fine, Rein, their friends, their parents, and their friends' parents all be equal. Which means Elsa and Truth will NOT be Fine and Rein's parents. Why am I doing this? Because I can.

For the pairings most of them are largely undecided, some I am leaning to, and others I just don't know. For those that I'm leaning to I can change my mind/you can change my mind because I am a fickle person and the way I write the story might make it so that these pairings will make the story (if people like the prologue that is) have the most sense...If that makes sense. Am I talking to much? I'm talking too much, but I digress...

Back to the pairings, here's a list of confirmed and leaning pairings:

**Decided Pairings**: Truth/Elsa, Camelia/Aaron, Jericho/Malia, Rumor/Rin, Falsity/Drew

**Pairings I am leaning towards**: Fine/Shade (shocking coming from a Shein/Brine fan I know), Auler/Altezza

And then there's gonna be a shit ton of ship tease.

Also OCs will appear.

In the prologue it will switch to multiple P.O.V.s but to not give away some things the normal P.O.V breakers I use will be replaced with ~?~, just know that means it switches to someone else's P.O.V

Okay, I'm done, enjoy the prologue~!

~?~

I used to live with my mother, father, and sister. We were a perfectly happy family...or so it appeared to be. One day when my sister and I came home mother and father were fighting. It had never happened before as far as we had known. However, after that they never fought again...

A year later though they split up, I stayed with father and mother left with my sister. That was the _strangest_ thing that happened to me. After that everything was normal. My father remarried a normal woman, she brought her normal son, we became a normal, happy family of four, and that was it...It was a good life, something I'm sure others would be envious about, but...

But...

But it didn't satisfy me...

I felt like my life was too normal. I wanted some excitement...something...

_...Extraordinary..._

*.*.*.*

_**Chat 52956**_

JunkoEnoshima: Hey everyone! I'm moving to Himasia tomorrow!

RedJewel: Really? Congrats! Livin' alone?

JunkoEnoshima: Yeah, hey, what's cool in Himasia right now?

RedJewel: Cool, uuhhh, well a lot of people seem interested in the gangs and mafias right now...

Azure: Everyone here is interested in the strangest shit I swear...

_***Tsumiki** has entered the chat*_

Tsumiki: Heya! What'cha talking about?

JunkoEnoshima: Cool things in Himasia.

Azure: RedJewel mentioned the gangs but...

Tsumiki: Ooooohh! Yup! Those are REAL popular right now!

Tsumiki: Stuff like the _**Jade Vipers**_, _**Scarlet Cross**_, and there's this really strange one called

Tsumiki: _**Misericordia**_

JunkoEnoshima: Misericordia?

Azure: Isn't that, like, Mercy in Italian?

Tsumiki: Yup~! Weird huh?

RedJewel: What are they like, a merciful gang or something?

Azure: Kinda sounds like a cheap knock off of Cosa Nostra

Tsumiki: I guess, but Misericordia isn't a mafia it's a gang

Azure: There's a difference?

Tsumiki: Yeah, they're not too noticeable at a single glance, but they have their differences, gangs aren't as organized for one.

JunkoEnoshima: I see. Anything else?

RedJewel: Hmm...Oh! Have you heard about the _**Vampire of Westeria**_?

Azure: Oh, that again...don't RedJewel it was probably made up by Twilight obsessed fangirls.

Tsumiki: Oh no! It's really real! This vampire-

~?~

I didn't always look like this. _**She**_ made me get surgery to change my appearance. She wanted me to look like _**him**_. I didn't like him. He was a rude jerk. I don't care how much she told me he had a heart of gold behind that he was a bad person through and through. He couldn't even be bothered to get a doctor's license. He just practices medicine illegally and as far as I'm concerned that already means he's a terrible person.

She makes me wear a collar because he got away from her she determined to make me stay.

I don't wanna stay.

I don't like her.

She acts really nice to everyone else and to me, but only when other people are around. I get punished if I don't act like him, but I don't like to act like him. Why can't I be me?

I'll run away. I'll do it this time, but...where do I go after that? If I leave and she finds me then I'll be punished. She always hurts me and makes me bleed...I-I don't wanna get caught. Who can help me? Who do I stay with?

_Someone...help me..._

~?~

I used to be in a happy family. A loving mom, awesome dad, and wonderful sister you know? Typical four member family. One day when my sis and I came home they were fighting, it was bad. I only remember leading my sister to our room where we waited ti out and after that they never fought again, or at least in front of us again. A year later though they split up and mom took me with her.

I didn't like that. I didn't wanna be separated from my sister and we weren't allowed to get into contact with each other. So when I went for my first year of middle school I decided to apply for a prestigious academy out in Himasia which I was accepted in and I left. Of course that didn't change the fact that I never talked to my sister ever again, I don't even remember what she looks like anymore.

I can remember that she was pretty meek though...I think...

We were the exact opposite form what I can remember. People always told us we would grow up to be completely different. It was obvious from the start that I'd be a tomboy and that she'd be a girly girl, but I don't know if that's true anymore since I don't even know where she is now.

I don't...even remember her name anymore.

How could I forget someone so important...

How...and why did I forget...?

_Does she...remember me?_

~?~

_**She**_ saved us, you know? He was holding a gun to us and we couldn't do anything about it, but she came behind him unnoticed and took him down. It was amazing. I never thought anyone would have enough courage to do something like that to a member of the Jade Vipers, but she did. I wanted to thank her and ask her for her name, but she quickly left. I never thought I'd see her again, but I did.

During the entrance exam for Meraviglia Academy. She was there. We sat right next to each other. I was so happy. I got to properly thank her and we even became friends. And after a while I fell in love. I know a lot of things about her now.

Her favorite color is pink, her birthday's on July thirtieth, her favorite food is sushi, she lives by herself, she lives in an apartment, her apartment number is 623, she lives at Mevas Apartments...

I know a lot of things and I'll continue to learn even more things because I love her.

_And I know we're meant to be together..._

~?~

I wasn't about to let them tell me how to do my job. Illegal surgeries, legal surgeries, I mean if it saves the person does it matter? Besides, how did those illegal surgeries even become illegal? What about them makes them so different form the legal ones.

But I guess there's no use complaining, it's fine as long as I don't have a license and even without one I'm still a better damn doctor then any of those idiots could ever be. My clients are a lot more interesting as an underground doctor too.

Gang leaders, mafioso, killers, this stuff was always really interesting when I was a student and it still is now. But the most interesting client I've ever had definitely has to be _**him**_. Yeah, he's obviously an eccentric.

_An eccentric with too much info for his own good..._

~?~

I know a lot of gang leaders are willing to sacrifice their members for the sake of a victory, but I'd prefer there not to be so many casualties. Oh, it's nothing so noble as I value people's lives, I'm a gang leader after all. Worrying about something as meaningless as other people's lives only gets you killed in my line of work.

But I can't afford to replace gang members so easily you know? Sure a lot of people are willing to join, but they have no experience and are easily killed. Besides, looking up to gang members or thinking their cool and shit is stupid.

We kill, we get killed, we commit crime, if you're just a silly little high school student or a normal person then you shouldn't even think those fucking thoughts.

I suppose I was like that too once though...

Yup, and if it wasn't for _**him**_ I probably would still be one of those normal idiots who think being in the gang's the shit...But he brought me to the underground.

_And now there's no turning back..._

~?~

They call me the _**"Vampire of Westeria."**_

For the record I'm not really a vampire...I'm an experiment that went slightly wrong...I don't have a thirst for blood, you can't ward me off with crosses or garlic, you can't kill me with a wooden stake—okay you can, but that's true for everyone if you lodge it into their hearts.

Let's see...similarities...I do hate sunlight and I do feed off of something. I feed off of people's happiness and luck. That's why I try to avoid people for the most part, of course, if I don't take away people's happiness and luck every once in a while I will die so if you ever start having a bad day when things were going great just a second ago that was probably me. See this really pisses me off...That damn _**bitch**_. If it wasn't for that bitch I'd still be a normal woman...

But mark my words I'll have my revenge.

_I will kill her..._

~?~

I use to be really shy, but I'm not anymore. Now I'm not shy, but I have a short temper. Which really sucks because of this damn strength. I don't really remember how and when I got it, but it's a real fucking bother.

Now that I think about it there are a few things I can't remember like my brother for example...I know we haven't seen each other for years, but damn, could I have really forgotten him? Can I not remember because of the same reason I can't remember how I got my strength?

Damn it! This is seriously fucking pissing me off! Why the hell can't I remember!? What's wrong with me!?

_What the hell happened to me!?_

~?~

I'm actually really really REALLY good at gathering information. Not only am I good at it, but I really like doing it too! That's what makes my job as an informant so fun! I love people. I love MESSING with people. It's so much fun and this corrupt world...It's all so beautiful...

Don't you all think this world is beautiful too? It might be corrupt and blackened, but it's still beautiful. No matter how much info I gather it's never enough. More info continues to pop up in this beautiful, corrupt, blackened world. That's what makes my job so much fun, I will always have something new to look forward too...and now _**she's**_ here. She'll be right here.

_My favorite human of all..._

_She'll be right here by my side in due time..._

*.*.*.*

A/N: So what'd you think? Did it peek your interest? Eventually, I'll be posting a poll on my profile that'll let you all choose which story from here you would enjoy reading about the most, of course that'll most likely be after I post a prologue, preview, and/or chapter for each story previously mentioned. So be sure to look out for that.

Also, the characters who appeared in this prologue and are mentioned in the summary, they won't be the only main characters.


	16. Tick Tock 1

A/N: **Tick Tock**'s Prologue. This may or may not pique your interest about it. The prologue is fairly short and possibly confusing since to some people this entire prologue may seem useless.

I hope you enjoy~!

*.*.*.*

_Click._

_Bzzt!_

WeLcOmE

PaSsWoRd: _

PaSsWoRd: *_

PaSsWoRd: ***_

PaSsWoRd: *****_

PaSsWoRd: *******_

_Click._

_Pling._

PasSwOrD aCcEpTeD.

WhAt WoUlD yOu LiKe To Do?

**-Images**

Documents

E-mail

WhAt WoUlD yOu LiKe To Do?

Images

**-Documents**

E-mail

_Click._

Documents

**-16264**

3167

2630

Back?

_Click._

16264

t^e p#&^xdfh&fy4e5FT6trd56dy56s5yusw4y

truwe456true46tub5yw456turydr

T&#$^UETY%4564yr56SUe56trgde^

%^Y^dfhTY&#$%T%^sery76W6ttu3^$^T$^Y3643

*&*41qvrs4^123tT3!nftrgft34&^2(*%^$ghdf%^#$*hr66Y56r6J5rh65&^%&gyeyt6e4H56y

ERROR

ERROR

REST OF DOCUMENT UNREADABLE

Documents

16264

**-3167**

2630

Back?

_Click._

Ij&^n45N7fj76&e56&&%&*^Hnjeru456$7juY^6tr

It*^jtf$124$hy6hjH&e58Gse56

It's7^8tr

It's coming

it's coming

itscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscoming

**I T ' S**

gyhdf&*&%^(%45jft7R$y5h%^5fH%T45

ERROR

ERROR

REST OF DOCUMENT UNREADABLE

Documents

16264

3167

**-2630**

Back?

_Click._

ERROR

ERROR

DOCUMENT UNREADABLE

Documents

16264

3167

2630

**-Back?**

_Click._

WhAt WoUlD yOu LiKe To Do?

**-Images**

Documents

E-mail

_Click._

ERROR

ERROR

IMAGES CANNOT BE LOADED

CORRUPTION DETECTED

WhAt WoUlD yOu LiKe To Do?

**-Images**

Documents

E-mail

WhAt WoUlD yOu LiKe To Do?

Images

Documents

**-E-mail**

_Click._

E-mail

**-Subject: The Corruption From: T4fgt$%**

Subject: About your last e-mail... From: 46df656cfh^

Subject: 14th Division From: A76%m^)!a#

Subject: gtst3&*rdr6ndzr%^^SDRY From: r%^$%h5Ey4

NeXt?

BacK?

_Click._

Subject: The Corruption

The corruption is starting to spread from computer, to laptop, to tablets, everything!

Bakc up your data qUiCkLy

Inf37% 3-m iLs $ w311 $ o^t&eR

Do#$%h556n ntrer76gy I* bj&^j

Ba#%t76j

gfhf7756856$^%&D A T A4#$%^G5h5

&nt%^NH Y&*NTG5trhf

ggfjfyjfyhf^&h5657J76y76j5

F1 $8 $(1v3

ERORR

ERORR

UNABLE TO LOAD

FORCE SHUT DOWN

…

…...

…...

…...

_Bzzt!_

"...I see...I still can't use it...Data back up...that person must've backed it up right?"

_Bzzt!_

"...I need to find it...I need to find that flash drive...then we can finally..."

_Bzzt!_

"Yes...I can finally save everyone and we can all leave this place..."

_Bzzt!_

"But the clock's ticking. Just how many more chances will I get after this one?"

_Bzzt!_

WeLcOmE

PaSsWoRd: _

"This time I just have to..I just have too..!"

_Bzzt!_


	17. Prominence Princesses 1

A/N: This is what happens when I watch Lilpri and an overdose of other magical girl animes.

Title: Prominence Princesses (Subject to change)

Genre: Adventure/Friendship

Summary: The Mysterious Star is about to collapse, but the only three capable of saving it are Grace, Fine, and Rein who are all long gone…In order to save the star the current king and queen of the Sunny Kingdom send three angelaines to earth to find their reincarnations. AU

This takes place in a far future of the Mysterious Star and a far future of Earth. At this point Fine, Rein, and Grace are eight years old.

*.*.*.*

_Present Day Mysterious Star (Year 5792, Sunny Kingdom)_

"There's only one way to save this star, Queen Rine. We must find the three past princesses who had the power of prominence." A cat told a woman. The woman had aquamarine hair and rose pink eyes. She wore the Sunny Kingdom's Queen Attire.

"I see…have they perhaps been reincarnated?" Queen Rine asked.

"Reincarnated…? Allow me to look for their bio scans…" Tarou started typing on the main computer. After a few minutes three holograms of children appeared as well as one of a planet.

"It seems they have all been reincarnated to a planet called **Earth**." Tarou informed. The Queen thanked him and exited the room. She went back to her throne room.

"Ruru, call the _**Angelaines**_ you feel are best suited for a mission to Earth." Queen Rine informed her female orange fairy-angel, aka an angelaine, companion, Ruru.

"E-eh!? A mission to Earth? But why?" She asked.

"We have found our last hope to save this star there. We have found my ninth grandmother and the other two prominence users reincarnations." Rine explained. Ruru nodded, finally understanding, and flew away.

*.*.*.*

_Present Day Earth (Year 2054, United States)_

"Look! They're selling Rein dolls!" A long deep sky blue haired girl with turquoise eyes smiled.

"Come on Rein, your father and Fine are waiting back at the shop." A woman with long red hair and salmon eyes sighed, "Besides, you have a lot of Twin Princess things at home, not to mention you already look like her and have her name too."

"Aww, but I want more! Rein always looks so pretty too! And if I look like her and have her name then I should have all her things and all the things about her!" Rein whined.

"Maybe next time, we shouldn't keep your father and sister waiting you know." Rein's mother took her hand.

'_Honestly, why does Truth have to be such an anime-fanatic? If he wasn't we might have normal daughters…'_ Her mother thought.

*.*.*.*

"We're home!" Rein called out as they entered a pastry shop.

"Welcome home!" A low twin tailed red haired cerise eyed girl and a blue haired golden eyed man called back.

"How was the store while we were gone, Truth?" Rein's mother asked the man.

"Just fine Elsa, Fine was a huge help." Truth patted the red haired girl's head.

"Hehe!" Fine giggled.

"Hey, papa? What time is it?" Rein asked Truth.

"Hm? Uh, three o'clock." Truth looked at his watch.

"Sailor Moon Crystal already started! Come on!" Rein grabbed Fine's hand and dragged her to their room upstairs.

"I blame you for Rein's anime obsession and Fine's mild one." Elsa pointed an accusing finger at Truth who could only smile sheepishly.

In Fine and Rein's room they turned on the television and began watching Sailor Moon Crystal.

"Huh? They're repeating the first episode again? But yesterday they only showed episode 34 they can't just suddenly go from there back here!" Rein huffed.

"It's okay isn't it? We have the DVDs." Fine told her.

"But still! I hate when they do that!" Rein groaned.

"It's okay, oh look, up next is The Twin Princesses!" Fine squealed.

"Huh? But which version?" Rein asked. A few years ago they made a remake of the original series _**"The Twin Princesses of the Mysterious Star"**_ and followed the manga calling it _**"The Twin Princesses of the Mysterious Star ~Lovely Kingdom~"**_.

"Uhhh, I don't know…Let's see." Fine grabbed the remote control and pressed guide, "It doesn't say Lovely Kingdom so I guess the original."

"I like the other one better. Rein's the most main character there!" Rein pouted.

"Hehehe~ Well I like this version better, I'm the bigger main character here!" Fine giggled.

"Then you watch it, I'll read the manga while you watch." Rein went over to their bookshelf and got out the first volume of the Twin Princess manga.

"Pfft, fine then you sore loser~!" Fine grinned and turned her attention to the program that was about to start.

"Hmmm…Hey Fine?"

"What is it?"

"Do you ever wonder how princess Grace was when she was a little princess like Fine and Rein?"

"Not really, do you?"

"Kinda…I just remembered that Grace doesn't appear a lot in the anime or manga and then you never find out a lot about her except she was a prominence user like Fine and Rein."

"Oh, that reminds me. I overheard those boys that look like Shade and Bright said they'd be practicing soccer at the park today!"

"Really!? Then what're we waiting for let's go! Oh wait! We should change." Rein and Fine went over to their closet. Fine changed into a white shirt with the word "CHERRI" sewn on it in red letters, red shorts, red and white tennis shoes, and two pink scrunchies to tie her hair into two high twin tails. Rein wore a blue polka dotted white shirt with a bow to its top left, a ruffled dark blue skirt, white tights, black shoes, and a dark blue headband in her hair.

"Huh? Why aren't you wearing the matching Berri shirt?" Fine pointed at Rein's outfit.

"Why aren't you wearing the matching shirt and skirt?" Rein also pointed at Fine's out, "Wait…we can wear matching clothes tomorrow! We need to hurry to the park!"

Rein and Fine grabbed their mini purses then ran out the door.

*.*.*.*

_Present Day Mysterious Star (Year 5792, Sunny Kingdom)_

"Fala, Domi, Retiso, I assume Ruru told you the basic idea?" Rine asked.

"Yes, but your majesty, is this really okay?" A male angelaine with white hair and ocean blue eyes hidden behind glasses asked.

"Is what okay Retiso?" Rine asked.

"Is it okay for us to leave the Mysterious Star's affairs to some earth girls?" A female angelaine with orange hair and salmon colored eyes asked.

"They are the reincarnations of the prominence users; they are our only hope, Fala." Rine informed, "If we don't this place won't last."

"But how will we know it's them?" A female angelaine with purple hair and light green eyes asked.

"They will have the same appearance as they did when they were still alive. Of course their personalities will most likely be the same as when they were still alive." Rine smiled.

"So as graceful and kind as Queen Grace!" Domi smiled.

"As beautiful and dainty as Queen Fine!" Fala sighed dreamily.

"And as courageous and delicate as Queen Rein!" Retiso nodded.

"Yes, give them these, the _**Sunny Luches**_. I have transformed them into three gemstones for now as they will be easier to carry for you this way." Rine handed Domi an amethyst, Fala a ruby, and Retiso an opal, "When they have these they will transform into the Luches.

"Right." The angelaines nodded.

*.*.*.*


	18. Tick Tock 2

A/N: Chapter One of Tick Tock. The prologue probably didn't interest any of you enough so you get the first chapter too.

Anyways I hope you enjoy.

*.*.*.*

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

Rein waited for the school day to end. She was not paying much attention to what was being said. She was more preoccupied thinking about the place Fango said he discovered.

_**'They say it's a haunted mansion!'**_

_**'Really?'**_

_**'Yup, They say monsters roam around.'**_

_**'Th-that sounds scary!'**_

_**'Don't be such a scaredy-cat Fine! It'll be alright!'**_

Since break was about to begin Rein and some of the others decided to all get together after school and check it out. They even decided to make a competition out of it. Whoever runs out scared first loses and whoever stays inside the longest gets whatever they want from the first loser.

_'I'll definitely win!' _Rein thought.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Rein gathered her things and bolted out of the classroom. She went to the _Daily Life Club_ Room, th place they all decided to meet.

"You sure got here fast." Shade smirked.

"And what about you!" Rein stuck her tongue out.

"So did Fine really decide not to come?" Shade asked.

"Yeah...but maybe it's for the best, she does get scared easily." Rein sighed.

"Yeah, she'd probably be the first one to leave crying." Shade laughed.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Rein growled.

"Pfft, whatever." Shade rolled his eyes. After waiting for a few more minutes one by one everyone who was to join the expedition came filing in.

"Everyone's here now right?" Rein asked.

"Yup." Fango confirmed after taking a good look around the room. Toma, Shade, Bright, Fango, Elizabetta, Sasha, Carla, Pastel, Taori, Caroline, Bibin, Chiffon, Lione, Tio, Sophie, Auler, Altezza, and Mirlo were all assembled.

"Great! Then how should we do this?" Rein questioned.

"What do you mean?" Fango asked for clarification.

"We can't all go at the same time! If we all leave separately and in groups we have better chances of scaring each other." Rein explained.

"Then does the entire group lose if one person leaves?" Lione asked.

"Yeah! We should do that! If even one person on the team leaves then the entire team loses." Rein smiled.

"Then let's decide how to split up the groups." Bright grabbed a piece of paper, ripped it, and wrote everyone's names on one piece, "Let's have a drawing. We'll have five groups, four groups of four and one group of three."

The groups had been decided and the order they left in was decided too.

Toma, Rein, Fango, and Shade would go last.

Bright, Elizabetta, Tio, and Bibin would go first.

Sasha, Pastel, Mirlo, and Taori would go second.

Chiffon, Lione, Altezza, and Carla would go third.

Sophie, Auler, and Caroline would go fourth.

"Alright then first team time for you guys to go!" Rein hurried them off with a grin. The team left.

"You're sure excited." Toma pointed out.

"Hehe, this'll be a good thing! We can get closer to each other and play at the same time!" Rein smiled.

*.*.*.*

"Aren't you going?" Noche and Solo came into Fine's classroom.

"No..." Fine sighed.

"Why?" Solo asked.

"Because...something feels off about today...can't you feel it?" Fine questioned.

"W-well s-something does seem strange, but..." Noche murmured.

"I feel like I have to stay...for just a little longer at least..." Fine mumbled.

"Hm?" Solo asked.

"Nothing. Anyway, did you two come to help make these posters or did you just come to ask that?" Fine motioned to the pile of unfinished posters stacked on the desk.

"Well since we're here..." Solo and Noche sat down near Fine and began working with her.

_'Yeah...I feel like I'm not supposed to go, but at the same time...'_

*.*.*.*

"So this is it?" Shade looked up at the mansion. Five stories and it oddly looked to be in good condition for something that had been abandoned for years.

"Let's go in!" Rein skipped to the door.

"Alright, alright. Try to be a little less hyper huh?" Toma chuckled as he followed Rein. Just as Shade was about to follow he heard Fango call him.

"Shade." Fango looked up at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Don't you think Rein..." He trailed off.

"What about her?" Shade quirked an eyebrow.

"...Nothing...Never mind..." Fango walked past Shade.

_'What was that about?'_ Shade wondered as he went after his group.


	19. Story Summaries 3

Strange: Here are some more summaries. If anything peeks your interest make sure to-

Coneco: Yeah, yeah, I can take it from here.

Coneco: Well good day everyone! I am your favorite rabbit Coneco! This is the last batch of story summaries that will be posted until the poll opens so after you read these summaries go to the poll on Strange's Profile and vote, vote, VOTE for your favorite!

Coneco: Want to know how the poll results will work?

Strange: It-

Coneco: Number one will quickly be started! The second, third, fourth, and fifth will be written and posted at a later date while the rest will be left to collect dust until she finishes a few of her stories which will then begin a new vote. Okay, now get reading!

*.*.*.*

Title: **The World Ends With You **

Genre: Horror/Adventure

Summary: It was strange. She woke up and found an arcana card on her nightstand and then she blinked…and she was somewhere she'd never seen before. Where is she? Why is she here? Who brought her here? And what does this arcana card signify?

Title: **~Star Kingdom~ (Title subject to change)**

Genre: Adventure/Romance

Summary: Truth decides it's time the girls met their Uncle Rumor, the now king of the Star Kingdom, in a distant planet. The girls are excited to meet their uncle, but some uninvited guests tag along… Fine/? Rein/?

Title: **~Beauty Kingdom~ (Title Subject to change)**

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: The girls go to meet their Aunt Falsity, the current queen off the Beauty Kingdom, on the Desire Plant. Meanwhile The Moon and Jewelry Kingdom decide to take a vacation to the Beauty Kingdom. Perhaps Auntie Falsity will have to play cupid! Shade/Rein Fine/Bright

Title: **Desiderio del Cuore**

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Summary: In order to decide the future queen of the Sunny Kingdom Fine and Rein are sent to Earth on a mission; whoever gathers the most "Gioielli del Cuore" will become the next Sunny Kingdom Queen. On Earth they see people with familiar faces, make new friends, and perhaps a new love…will they go back? Multiple Pairings (Includes FineXShade/Hikaru/Noche/Nate, ReinXToma/Bright/Eclipse/Thomas)

Title: **Mangaka! **

Genre: Friendship/Comedy

Summary: Yamato Tachibana is the name of a famous shounen mangaka and Kotoko Matsushita is the name of a famous shoujo mangaka. Fango happens to admire them both. However, what he didn't expect about his favorite mangakas was that they're actually the same person…and one of his classmates!? AU

Title: **Light of Love and Hope **

Genre: Adventure/Fantasy

Summary: On one side of the spectrum Rein is an anime otaku who hangs with fellow otakus, on the other side of this spectrum lies Fine, a soccer star who hangs with fellow athletes. Despite never speaking to each other before they are brought together by the singular goal of having to save the Earth and a planet known as Fushigi Boshi… AU

Title: **Fairytale Gone Wrong **

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: Romeo is destined to be with Juliet, Cinderella is destined to be with Prince Charming. However, when Cinderella loses her glass slipper the one who finds it isn't Prince Charming, but Romeo and the one who goes to see Juliet isn't Romeo, but Prince charming! Will they break away from fate or is it true that no one can decide their own destiny? Shade/Rein/Bright/Fine

Title: **The Moon Without the Sun **

Genre: Mystery/Supernatural

Summary: Mysteria Academy is broken up into the Sol and Luna Departments. Those in the Sol department have an extraordinary talent in magic while those in Luna have little magic ability. One by one Sol Students begin to disappear and the only ones who can find them are the Luna Department students who are less than enthusiastic about the job, but when Fine disappears it becomes personal for Rein.

*.*.*.*

Coneco: So~? Anything catch your interest~? If so vote, vote, VOTE! Might I suggest voting for-

Strange: Coneco NO!

Coneco: Shush! There's no better story then the perfection that is Wonder Academy. Even if the storyline is so cliché and written by a hack like you.

Strange: …

Coneco: Hehe~ Well anyways make sure to cast your votes! And be sure to vote for Wo-

Strange: No telling people what to do!

Coneco: Quit ruining my fun!


	20. Coneco's Theater 2

Coneco: Hey there, howdy, hi, hello! Is everyone reading? Good! Then let's get started! Welcome to another installment of Coneco's Theater! Well...I say that, but this has more to do with the voting then anything else. Too bad I'm sure you all just love me talking about other things right? I know you all love me~

Coneco: But it has recently come to my attention that account-less readers are unable to vote in the poll and that makes me very sad...But! Not to worry, I've come with a solution! Account-less readers can still vote in the reviews, but unlike the account owners who get five votes you 'guests' will only get two votes so vote for your favorites! But I can't guarantee that a miscount won't happen since well, I can't count! And Strange's real bad at counting too so if one of your votes gets lost or misplaced our bad~!

Coneco: Also for those who have an account and want to participate in the voting you HAVE to use the poll or else you're vote won't be counted! Actually, we better have a VERY SPECIAL PUNISHMENT for those with accounts who use the reviews to cast votes. _**For every account reviewer who, from this chapter on, use it to cast a vote I will deduct one vote for that story!**_

Coneco: Everyone got that? Need an example?

{Girl123: I vote for Long Live the Queens!, Children's World, Forget Me Not Fine, Tick Tock, and Prominence Princesses.}

Coneco: Since Girl123 has an account and voted in the reviews LLQ, Children's World, FMNF, Tick Tock, and Prominence Princesses all get minus one vote! So make sure you account holders vote in the poll~ Because honestly it's a much safer way to be sure that your vote gets counted.

Coneco: Oh yeah, I'd start casting votes quickly because voting ends on Oct. 13~ By that point whatever story ranks first gets voted and two through five will get posted later on~

Coneco: Alright then farewell, so long, sayonara, good bye~!


	21. Coneco's Theater 3

Coneco: Hey there, howdy, hi, hello! Is everyone reading? Good! Then let's get started. Voting has now officially ended! Too bad though, even after I was nice enough to let the guest reviewers vote none of them did and only two people actually voted on the poll too...I suppose I could've counted past votes, but nah, they're opinions might've changed since then so I can't really do that~!

Coneco: This means that we have reached an eight way tie for second through fifth place. Too bad~! Let's see, let's see! My story was one of the ones in the tie, but perhaps some of you don't like it because it doesn't have Gyu! Characters in it? If that's so then there's an alternate that does include them, it just means that there won't be too much of an opening for a sequel~. Some of you might prefer it that way though and that's fine with me as long as I get to star in it~!

Coneco: So I'll give you three options! First: We have another voting with those eight stories that tied. An alternate casting and a bit of an alternate story line for Wonder Academy will be posted while for the rest of them either the second chapter or first chapter will be posted so you can get a better idea.

Coneco: Second: We leave it up to Strange's choice! She'll pick out 2 – 5th place and then announce the winners, but really who wants that?

Coneco: Third: We don't have a voting with those eight and we don't have Strange pick. The stories will be lost in the abyss until the next voting begins again! So you're choice, but the official winner of it all was _**Un'insolita Mani**__**a! **_Congratulations! This story will be published ASAP! Expect chapter two out in the next week. Well, that's it for now. Make sure you vote for one of these options now or we'll default it to number three! You have until Wednesday of next week to vote~!


	22. Candied Roses 2

A/N: Second chapter of Candied Roses. Hope you all enjoy. If you do vote for Candied Roses!

*.*.*.*

For the two months Rein endured the siblings' terrible barrage of pranks and other cruel things. She was framed for countless of things by both of them, her dresses torn to shreds by Elizabetta's pet Persian cat; King, and of course getting into multiple fights with Hiruzu where she was always made out to be the bad guy. However, whenever she wrote a letter to Belle Orphanage, she would always tell them how kindly everyone treats her and told them all she was quite happy, even though it was a lie for the most part. At the very least the servants all treated her kindly and when Mr. Francoise was around he seemed to help her out.

One day when Rein was helping Lulu bring all the laundry up to the rooms Hiruzu threw King at Lulu who let the laundry basket go and tumbled down the stairs. Rein rushed to her.

"Lulu!" Rein helped her get back on her feet and then glared at Hiruzu and Elizabetta who were laughing, "What'd you do that for!?"

The siblings ignored her and Hiruzu picked up Rein's pajamas.

"What's this rag doing here?" Hiruzu asked.

"Those are my pajamas from Ms. Juliet!" Rein started walking towards Hiruzu.

"Looks more like something I'd use to wipe my shoes!" Just as Hiruzu was about to use her pajamas to clean his shoes Rein snatched them away from him and punched him in the gut. He tumbled backwards. She got on top of him.

"I won't forgive you this time!" She yelled at him. Elizabetta started screaming for help and was going to run away, but Rein grabbed her dress preventing her from leaving.

"I'm not finished with you!" Rein yelled. Lulu and James, who just came by, managed to pry Rein off of Hiruzu and made her let go of Elizabetta's dress. They both ran away crying.

'_They sure like to fight, but when it comes to an actual fist to fist fight they're sure quick to run away crying for their mother.' _

*.*.*.*

Later Rein was escorted to the parlor by Lulu where a furious Mrs. Francoise waited along with the now smirking Francoise siblings.

"Apologize!" She yelled.

"Why should I? They started it!" Rein defended.

"Apologize or I'll throw you onto the streets where you belong!" Mrs. Francoise yelled.

"Stop that." Mr. Francoise entered the room.

"But darling!" Mrs. Francoise looked at him.

"Father, Rein is being mean to us." Elizabetta cried.

"Father, she hurt me!" Hiruzu whined.

"Hiruzu, she's a little girl, you're supposed to be the strong successor of the Francoise name, a few punches from her shouldn't hurt you." Mr. Francoise told him, "I brought Rein over because she seemed like she could help you two get into the right path. What is it you are all fighting about anyway?"

"Elizabetta and I were chasing King because he got away. Then he jumped onto Lulu and she fell down the stairs—"Hiruzu started.

"You threw him on purpose and you know it!" Rein interrupted.

"Then we shall ask Lulu since she was the one in danger. What do you think?" Mrs. Francoise asked.

"U-uh…" Lulu did not know what to say.

"Just leave it alone. I'll be in my study." Mr. Francoise left the room. When he left Elizabetta went up to her mother.

"Mother, she still hasn't apologized to Hiruzu or I." Elizabetta whined.

"Apologize to Elizabetta and Hiruzu." Mrs. Francoise instructed.

"I won't." Rein responded.

"Fine then, if you don't apologize I'll have to fire Lulu." Mrs. Francoise threatened.

"Why!? She has nothing to do with this!" Rein countered.

"Do you think you have nothing to do with this?" Mrs. Francoise glared at Lulu. Scared, she shook her head. Rein reluctantly apologized because she did not want Lulu to get fired.

"I couldn't hear you? What was that?" Hiruzu asked.

"You have to get on your hands and knees to apologize and say: 'Forgive me, I was wrong Miss Elizabetta and Mister Hiruzu.'" Elizabetta instructed. Rein reluctantly got down on her hands and knees.

"Forgive me; I was wrong Miss Elizabetta and Mister Hiruzu." Rein said.

"Huh? You have to say it louder." Hiruzu smirked.

"Forgive me; I was wrong Miss Elizabetta and Mister Hiruzu!" She repeated.

"Louder!" He yelled.

"Forgive me; I was wrong Miss Elizabetta and Mister Hiruzu!" Rein repeated louder. All Lulu could do was watch the cruel spectacle and cry for her.

*.*.*.*

'_I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I can't cry. I can't cry!'_ Rein told herself, but she fell to the floor of her room and started sobbing. Lulu came in and lightly tapped Rein's back. She looked up with tears still streaming from her eyes.

"Thank you." Lulu said.

"Don't you hate it here too?" Rein wiped away her tears.

"I just think that I have to be strong for my brothers and sisters back home. When I think about them, I can keep going." Lulu responded. Rein closed her eyes and imagined the children back at the orphanage and she remembered Fine's face as well.

'_I have to be strong. For them.'_ Rein thought and nodded.

"Thanks Lulu."

"It's the least I can do."

*.*.*.*

The next day Rein received a letter from the orphanage. She went beneath an apple tree on a nearby hilltop and began to read the letter.

_Dear Rein, _

_We are very delighted to read your letters. We hope you are happy and doing well at the Francoise Manor. We do so hope that the siblings are getting along splendidly with-_

_**Swipe!**_

"Oh, what's this? A letter from the orphanage?" Hiruzu waved the paper away from her.

"Give it back!" Rein cried. When she tried to snatch it back the golden brooch that was in her pocket fell. Elizabetta picked it up.

"What's this? It looks very expensive! No way could an orphan like you afford it! Who did you steal it from?" Elizabetta snickered.

"I didn't steal it! It belongs to my prince!" Rein tried to grab it, but Elizabetta threw it to her brother.

"Prince? Pfft, she's delusional! An orphan and crazy!? Hahahaha!" Hiruzu and Elizabetta laughed.

"…Give it to me." Rein was sobbing now.

"Oh? She's crying." Hiruzu said.

"Hmph, if you're going to cry about it fine, but you must get on your hands and knees and beg for it back!" Elizabetta smirked.

"Now kneel down and beg loony orphan girl!" Hiruzu laughed. Rein glared at him and punched him in the stomach. She quickly recovered what was stolen from her and ran away.

"Mom!" Hiruzu cried.

"You will be punished for this! Do you hear me!? You'll be sent back to that dirty orphanage where you belong!" Elizabetta screeched after her.

'_I never want to go back to the Francoise house again! I want to go back to Ms. Juliet and Ms. Georgia! I want to go back to Belle!' _Rein continued to run as these thoughts plagued her mind. Eventually she came to a stop at a silver gate. She hesitantly put her hands over it and it opened. Rein looked behind her towards where she had run off from.

'_I...I at least have to calm myself down before going back. I have to stop crying. I have to be strong.'_ She wiped her tears and went past the gate and saw a clear blue river along with a caramel hair colored young man who was currently painting the view before him. He turned around and saw her revealing his light green colored eyes.

"Hm? Why hello there. How did you get here?" He asked.

"O-oh! I'm sorry the gate was open so…" Rein apologized.

"It's okay, I'm not mad. Hmm…why not come over here, Miss Blue? Be my model. I'm sure you'd add a touch of loveliness this drawing needs."

"M-Miss Blue?"

"I believe it suits you. You have the loveliest shade of blue hair after all."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Well, what do I look like?"

"Caramel! That's what your hair reminds me of!"

"Pffft! Hahahaha! You certainly say the most amusing things. Come here, in front of the river. Right…there!" After he was satisfied with where Rein was standing he began to paint again. Only it was then that Rein realized he was not using paints, but pastels! She wanted to ask why use pastels instead of paints, but she decided to keep quiet until he finished.

"There, come and tell me what you think." He beckoned her over. Rein walked and saw the drawing. It was absolutely stunning. Everything was drawn with the right shades, the colors blended perfectly, and blue took up most of the painting.

"I love it!" Rein smiled.

"Glad you like it Miss Blue." Pastel smiled back.

"But...I really would like a name to put to your face not just some nickname. Can't I know your real name, Caramel?"

"Haha, I suppose so, but in return I get to have yours too."

"Agreed!"

"My name is Pastel Danifer Hope. What might your name be?"

"My name is Rein Priscilla."

"And your last name?"

"I don't have one."

"What?"

"You see, I'm an orphan…I only came with my first and middle names…"

"…I see my apologies."

"N-no! It's okay."

"…Hey, won't you smile?"

"Huh?"

"I think…you're much prettier when you smile. I'm sorry, that must seem weird coming from someone you just met. Although asking you to model for me was probably just as weird."

"No, it's fine. You actually made me remember a nice memory." Rein smiled. She remembered the encouragement from the prince she met back at the orphanage and Lulu's encouragement from earlier. She had to be strong and smile for all of them.

"Well, I'm glad." He patted her head, "I must get going Miss Blue, I'm sure you have to leave too. Perhaps I'll see you again."

"Yes goodbye." Rein waved and they both turned to opposite directions. Rein made her way back to the Francoise Manor. When she came through the front gates the Francoise siblings were smirking at her.

"Oh look it's the crybaby!" Elizabetta laughed.

"Didn't you go back running to that dirty orphanage?"Hiruzu asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not leaving anytime soon. I don't care how many mean things you decide to do to me." Rein smiled brightly and made her was inside the house leaving behind a fuming pair of siblings.

'_They sure hate the idea of me sticking around. I'm sure they'll continue to bother me…but I don't care!' _Rein giggled, _'I wonder if I'll see pastel again, he said the same thing my prince did. My Prince from Belle Hill…I wonder when I'll see you again?'_


	23. Alt Wonder Academy: Goodbye Hope

A/N: The alternate prologue for Wonder Academy: Goodbye Hope. If you prefer this version vote for it, but if you prefer the other one then vote for that one! There's not too much of a difference except for some characters and their Ultimate talents, but each does go in a slightly different direction, another main difference is that the first version already has a plan for a sequel if all goes as planned. This one has a possible sequel if I can work some details out, but the sequel will be written in a different fandom fanfic.

*.*.*.*

"Hey there, howdy, hi, hello! Is everyone reading? Good! Then let's get started!"

.~*.~*.~*.~*.

The prestigious Wonder Academy. Only the best of the best, the elite are allowed to become students at this academy. They are given a special invitation to come to this school and are dubbed as an _**Ultimate**_. They say graduating from this school gives you a guaranteed successful life.

I knew my sister would get in, but I was shocked when there was an invitation for me too.

Ah, but I suppose I should introduce myself first. My name is Rein Soleil. I'm in my first year of high school starting today. I'm...well, I'm average. Ordinary. Plain. Take your pick those words sum me up rather well. If you want to know my favorite movie, book, or music then all you really have to do is pull up a list of what's popular now and that'll be it.

Right now, I'm standing in front of Wonder Academy. My sister went ahead of me, she wanted to take a good look around the school, especially the soccer field. My sister got accepted as the _**Ultimate Soccer Star. **_Why did I get accepted? Well...it's nothing so special.

_Miss Rein Soleil_

_We recently held a lottery filled with random, ordinary students from across the globe to select one to join us at Wonder Academy. Your name has been chosen out of those billions of names, therefore we would like to invite you to join us as the **Ultimate Luckster**. _

There you have it. I was chosen out of _pure luck_. No special talent or anything. I felt pretty overwhelmed about going to such an amazing school so I decided to do a little research beforehand. On the internet there are forums dedicated solely to talk about the Wonder Academy alumni. This year the freshman that will be joining me are the_** Ultimate Affluent Progeny**_, he's from the Walpurgisnacht family and the heir to the **Walpurgisnacht Conglomerate**. There's also the _**Ultimate Dancer**_, she primarily focuses on** ballet**, but she's great at every other dance in the world too! Other talents in this years freshman class are _**Ultimate Doctor**_, _**Ultimate Violinist**_, _**Ultimate Swimmer**_, _**Ultimate Baseball Star**_, and Ultimate Fanfiction Creator. There are a lot of others joining too, but I couldn't find information for some of them. I wonder if they're ordinary like me too?

Right now is the time to find out. I took my first steps through the door and...everything started spinning...

*.*.*.*

_Rein Soleil_

_**Ultimate Luckster**_

.~*.~*.~*.~*.

"Huh?" Blinking my eyes open I saw that I was in a classroom, but...why? The last thing I remember was taking my first few steps into the school...I lifted my head from the wooden desk it was laying on and saw a cheap looking pamphlet.

Hey there new kid!

Starting today this school will be your _**EnTiRe WoRlD**_!

Is this someone's idea of a joke? I looked around the classroom and saw a security camera, the windows boarded up with steel plates, clock, and a monitor. The clock read...nine!? Did I really sleep for two whole hours? If I fell asleep during a boring class this wouldn't shock me so much, but I just barely got here. Maybe, if I go to main hall I can find someone there. It's about time everyone else showed up.

*.*.*.*

Arriving at the main hall Rein saw fifteen other students waiting there including her sister.

"Rein!" Fine ran up to her.

*.*.*.*

_Fine Soleil_

_**Ultimate Soccer Star**_

*.*.*.*

"My! Another new student?"

*.*.*.*

_Bright Larimar_

_**Ultimate Gambler**_

*.*.*.*

"That means there are sixteen of us now."

*.*.*.*

_Altezza Airsworth_

_**Ultimate Dancer**_

*.*.*.*

"Interesting..."

*.*.*.*

_Shade Nocte_

_**Ultimate Doctor**_

*.*.*.*

"Is this everyone?"

*.*.*.*

_Elizabetta Francoise_

_**Ultimate Idol**_

*.*.*.*

"Well, it does seem like a decent cut off point."

*.*.*.*

_Lione Wiles_

_**Ultimate Fanfiction Creator**_

*.*.*.*

"I cannot forgive this! You are five minutes late! It is important for a student to be punctual, miss!"

*.*.*.*

_March Robbins_

_**Ultimate Moral Compass**_

*.*.*.*

"...Are you serious!?"

*.*.*.*

_Auler Coupe_

_**Ultimate Programmer**_

*.*.*.*

"Yeah, like, it was only a few minutes no big deal."

*.*.*.*

_Pearl Nicholas_

_**Ultimate Swimmer**_

*.*.*.*

"Umm, I'm sorry that I'm late, I suddenly woke up in a classroom, but I don't remember how I got there." Rein apologized.

"You too?" Shade asked.

"And things become curiouser and curiouser..." Bright muttered.

"Strange, very strange!" Auler gasped. Just as they were about to get into a discussion...

_**Ding-Don Bing-Bong!**_

The monitor came on, but the picture did not show up clearly, you could not tell who was on the other side.

"_Ahem! Ahem! Hello? Mic check, mic check, one, two, one, two, can everyone here me? Good morning newly accepted freshman class of Wonder Academy! Please head over to the gym for the opening ceremony!"_

The screen promptly shut off.

"Well, I'll be going first." A white haired, ocean blue eyed boy began to walk away from the others.

*.*.*.*

_Toma Walpurgisnacht_

_**Ultimate Affluent Progeny**_

*.*.*.*

"Yeah, I'll be going too."

*.*.*.*

_Mirlo Fritz_

_**Ultimate Artist**_

*.*.*.*

"Well, no use standing around here..."

*.*.*.*

_Fango Hale_

_**Ultimate Martial Artist**_

*.*.*.*

"I-I-I'll g-go now t-too..."

*.*.*.*

_Noche Mathews_

_**Ultimate Violinist**_

*.*.*.*

"I'll head out too..."

*.*.*.*

_Tio Davidson_

_**Ultimate Baseball Star**_

*.*.*.*

"I'll see you all there!"

*.*.*.*

_Chiffon Arithmetry_

_**Ultimate Mathematician**_

*.*.*.*

Everyone eventually made their way to the gym, but they did not see anyone else there. No other students, teachers, or faculty members.

"The hell?" Fango quirked an eyebrow.

"Thank you all for coming!" A chipper voice called. Everyone turned their attention to the podium where a black and white stuffed rabbit jumped out from behind, landing on top of it.

"Hey, there, howdy, hi, hello! Is everyone here? Good then let's get started!" The rabbit said, "Stand, Bow, and...good morning ya bastards!"

"A-a talking stuffed animal!?" Noche shrieked.

"Why can it talk!?" Mirlo questioned.

"A speaker maybe?" Chiffon responded.

"Do NOT compare me with a child's play thing!" It roared, "I am Coneco! Your headmaster!"

"Headmaster!?" Rein asked.

"That's right, your headmaster Coneco!" Coneco stated proudly, "Now then let's get this entrance ceremony started! We will now begin with an explanation of your school lives here. You all represent the hope of the world so in order to protect that hope you will now forever live a communal life here within the walls of Wonder Academy! All of you must live in harmony and abide by the school rules!"

.~*.~*.~*.~*.

"Huh?" I couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"D-d-d-d-id it say f-f-forever!?" Noche stuttered.

"Oh don't worry, this school has plenty of money so you will have all the necessities and conveniences!" Coneco informed.

"That's not the fucking issue!" Fango roared.

"This is...some sort of joke right?" Bright asked.

"I never lie!" Coneco reassured, "FYI you've been cut off from the outside world so no need to worry about that dirty place ever again!"

Those steel plates covering the windows...is that what they're for?

"Is that why all the windows are boarded up with metal plates?"

"Correctamundo!"Coneco laughed.

"This is a terrible joke!" Pearl screamed.

"Still don't believe me? What skeptics!" Coneco tsked, "Well, you'll eventually see that I'm not lying with your own eyeballs."

"Having to live here forever would prove to be...quite a problem." Bright mumbled.

""Whaa~aat? Only the first day and you're already complaining? Well...if you _**really **_wanna leave _**there is one way you can get out.**_" Coneco stated.

"Really?" Mirlo asked.

"I call it the _**Graduation Clause**_! We must maintain a peaceful and harmonious environment here at school in order to live together int his communal lifestyle, but if someone should break that peace...they can leave!" Coneco explained.

"Break that peace?" Toma quirked an eyebrow.

"It's simple to do that! All you have to do is murder someone!" Coneco laughed.

"M-murder!?" I yelled.

"Stabbing, strangling, igniting, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, the method doesn't matter you just gotta kill, kill, kill!" Coneco cackled.

A chill went down my spine.

"You are all the hope of this world! Seeing that hope become tainted by despair is truly exciting! It gets me hyped just thinking about it!" Coneco grinned.

"What do you mean kill?" Altezza asked.

"Kill means to kill. There's a dictionary somewhere around here if you need one."

"This...this has to be some kinda joke!" Fine said.

"Grrrah! Joke this, joke that, blah, blah, blah, blah!" Coneco roared, "Face the facts kiddies! If you really want to leave then you have to kill, no other way around it! This is the reality of it!"

"I've had enough of this shit!" Fango lunged at him and picked Coneco up by its neck, "Stop fucking around and let us go!"

"V-violence against the headmaster is strictly forbidden!" Coneco shouted as he struggled.

"I'll rip you to shreds if you don't let us out!" Fango growled.

"..." Coneco stopped moving.

"No response you fucking toy?" Fango snarled. Suddenly we all heard a beeping noise.

**Beep**

**Beep**

It was coming from...Coneco?

"Get rid of it!" Shade shouted.

"Huh?"

"Now!"

Hearing the urgency in Shade's voice Fango threw Coneco up in the air and...

_**Boom!**_

It blew up. The smell of smoke surrounded us and my ears were ringing. I've seen explosions on TV before sure, but it's completely different in real life!

"The toy blew up!" Mirlo gasped.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a toy!" Another Coneco appeared from the podium.

"You tried to kill me!" Fango shouted.

"Of course! That's the punishment for having used violence against the headmaster! I'll let it slide this time, but you better not do it again!" Coneco roared.

"Th-that's not a punishment! It's just wrong!" Lione cried.

"Now then," Coneco ignored Lione, "in order to conclude this joyous entrance ceremony. Ta-daaah!" Coneco pushed a button and a table popped up with something that looked like mini tablets on top of them.

"This is an e-handbook! It's waterproof and can withstand up to ten tons of weight! Each person gets their very own, don't lose it! Inside you can find all the school rules so make sure you give it a thorough read. Now then, you'll find the dorms on the lower floor! Go find yours, dismissed!" Coneco disappeared leaving us all stunned.

"What...just happened?" Fine wondered breaking the silence.

"We have to stay her forever or...kill!?" Mirlo cried.

"Let's all calm down and review what's just happened." Shade began, "According to Coneco we either stay here and live a peaceful communal life forever or..."

"...Murder someone and leave, correct?" Bright finished.

"But this entire thing is stupid!" Pearl shouted, "We're supposed to be at a school right? Why would something like this happen? Where we kidnapped and taken somewhere else!?"

"I-it's a joke right? It's gotta be a joke!" Tio panicked.

"It doesn't matter if it's a joke or not." Toma scoffed, "What matters right now is...whether or not someone actually took that toy's words seriously."

Everyone stayed silent. We all began looking from one of us to another trying to figure out each other's thoughts. I swear I could taste the hostility.

'Is someone going to betray us?' Was the thought that crossed everyone's mind.

_**And that's how this despair filled school life at Wonder Academy began...**_


	24. Coneco's Theater 4

Coneco: Rwaaaaaawr!

Fine: Gyah!

Shade: What? No "hey there" this time?

Coneco: Even though I gave everyone else a second chance to vote it still ends up in a tie…a tie where I can't even come up with second place!

Shade: Then does that mean…?

Coneco: Every single one of them (with the exception of 'Let Strange Decide' and the Original version of Wonder Academy) they all have the same amount of votes again! It's depressing. Do we need a third voting?

Toma: No, no more votings.

Coneco: Hmm...you're right, a third seems like too much, but they do say third time's the charm…Ugh, but I get the feeling unless you have the Ultimate Luckster talent the voting will continue in ties till the end of time…

Fine: Is…he ummm…depressed?

Coneco: Of course I am! Wonder Academy should've gotten second since it didn't get first! But it ended up tying for second with everyone else again…

Toma: Stop talking, you only want to ruin us.

Coneco: You're so cruel Toma….well how about we make a deal?

Fine: You're gonna make a deal with the readers?

Coneco: That's right~! _**Star Kingdom**_ and _**Beauty Kingdom**_ both involve OCs with semi-main roles, but no one knows a lot about them. The best way for them to learn about them all is by reading _**The Twin Princes' Diary**_! So I'll get Strange to come up with a better plot and better writing for those two stories and they'll both be posted after TTPD is finished, this way they get a chance to get to know Rumor, Falsity, Rin, and Drew better! They'll also discover what kind of relationship that family had~! It's perfect!

Coneco: We'll post _**Children's World**_, _**Candied Roses**_, _**Tick Tock**_, _**Wonder Academy**_, and _**We're Parents Whether You Like It or Not**_! At random points

Fine: Where's Shippable?

Coneco: Deal Part Two!

Toma: Where you planning on that from the beginning or did you-

Coneco: DEAL PART TWO!

Toma: …

Coneco: So as you know Shippable was planned to be Rein screwing with everyone's love lives.

Fine: I thought she was helping them get to their true love?

Coneco: It's the same thing, don't interrupt or there'll be a VERY SPECIAL PUNISHMENT IN STORE FOR YOU FINE!

Fine: Eeep!

Coneco: Okay now back to what I was saying: There was an alternative version of Shippable that also involved Fine's help.

Fine: Mine?

Coneco: I said don't interrupt!

Shade: She asked when you stopped talking.

Coneco: No one asked you Shade! So the alternative is named _**"Cupid's Play Time"**_ and unlike Shippable, both Fine and Rein will end up with someone and Cupid will have many different pairings and a semi-actual plot. In Shippable Fine ends with Bright and Rein ends with no one. CPT will be posted on a later date, perhaps on Valentine's Day or the first day of February?

Shade: …I feel like you're just tricking people into voting for Wonder Academy.

Coneco: Of course not! If I was Strange would've cut this off long ago!

Toma: Let's hope that's true.

Coneco: There's another deal we can cut with the readers or we can just go with the final option and refuse to post any of them.

Toma: Well, what is the other deal?

Coneco: Say wha? You actually want to know? Well another deal she considered was making was posting the horror only stories since that's the genre severely lacking on here it seems. There are only two horror stories so far and one of them can't really be considered a horror from what I've read!

Fine: You actually read the stories on here?

Coneco: Well, Strange does, she told me herself that one of them, despite being horror, wasn't exactly the scariest thing there and she didn't even get slightly scared, well, that could be just her anyway, but that doesn't change the fact that horror is still the most lacking in Futago Hime so-*breathe*-it needs some more added to it. In this case only _**Tick Tock**_ and _**Wonder Academy**_ will be posted which is just fine with me~!

Fine: Does…does Strange want to see us suffer?

Coneco: Huh? Not to my knowledge, but I sure do~! Anyway, this time we won't post a pole on her profile because clearly that's bad luck, making us get all these ties! So vote for one of these in the reviews!

**Option One**: _**Children's World**_, _**Candied Roses**_, _**Tick Tock**_, _**Wonder Academy**_, and _**We're Parents Whether You Like It or Not**_! Package (Includes Cupid's Play Time in, perhaps, February and the posting of Beauty and Star Kingdom after TTPD is finished)

**Option Two**: _**Tick Tock**_ and _**Wonder Academy**_ Package A.K.A. the Horror Package!

**Option Three**: None get posted and another voting will take place upon the completion of all or most stories.

**Option Four**: Strange Decides

**Option Five**: We try the voting ONE MORE time and if it doesn't work this time around then no more voting. Either strange decides or you get nothing.

Coneco: So make sure you vote 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5! If no one votes we'll default to number three. Alright then time limit is next Wednesday! Gooooood luck~!

Coneco: Oh yeah, I should probably mention that Strange's parents had some people come over to see why her computer has been so slow for the past month, because of that some things have been deleted from her computer (without her consent if I may add) therefore story updates and manga translations will either be placed on hiatus or update at a slower pace. Please have patience until she can retype, redo, or find a flash drive that held all her stuff in it. Okay then see ya later~!

Toma: I think that should've gone first…


	25. Coneco's Theater 5

Coneco: Rwaaar! Another tie!

Toma: I fucking knew it!

Rein: Then…what's going to happen now?

Coneco: Coin flip!

Rein and Toma: Are you serious?

Coneco: Yup~! And would you look at that? This coin has my adorable face on it! If we get heads it'll be option two! If tails, option one! Ready? Flip!

… …. … … … … …

Coneco: And would you look at that? Heads!

Rein: *picks up coin* Hold on a second…both sides have your face on it!

Coneco: I rigged it!

Toma: Then that doesn't count!

Coneco: Sure it does! In reality, we're only going to option two because option one is no longer available!

Rein: Huh?

Coneco: As I said in the previous chapter a lot of things were deleted from Strange's computer, however, it seems even if some files where salvaged their contents were completely flushed out! As a result, almost every single one of her stories are now on a hiatus or delay because they are no longer available. As an example chapters 1 – 10 of _**Children's World **_are completely gone and so are the outlines! This means option one has now been made invalid! Not even the original file uploaded on here is safe! The only salvaged stories where the ones she was able to upload onto a flash drive and even then some of them are only rough drafts of rough drafts of rough drafts!

Coneco: Therefore I need you all to have a bit of patience and make do with the horror stories! But even those took a hard hit…

Strange: I'm sorry, I was going to upload everything onto my flash drive, but my computer was being fixed without anyone informing me beforehand so I didn't have the chance to do anything…

Coneco: That's right! It's all your fault! You need to be more careful. In order to teach you that lesson I have devised a VERY SPECIAL PUNISHMENT! Come on!

Strange: Wait, no! Don't pull on my hair!

Rein: …Did the...did the author just get pushed around by one of her own creations?

Toma: Oh, this is gonna be a train wreck…Alright, well, I'll apologize for her again and I hope you'll all have some patience. Until then, enjoy whatever's posted.


	26. Book of Shadows: The Amulet of Shulamit

A/N: I am trash and because I am trash what WAS saved from my files were stories that were never posted and where to be eventually posted on FHNH. I am sorry. Out of everything that was spared it was this stuff.

Okay so this takes place in a fantasy world I created for my own original stories. This story was started for a few reasons:

One, I wanted to test out certain aspects of my world, two, we did a unit on the Salem Witch trials in English and it reawakened my obsession with the occult and witches, and vampires, and stuff so...third, I wanted to do something about the occult oh and cross dressers, love me some cross dressers, fourth, I wanted more practice in action scenes because wow, I realized that my action scenes can use a lot of work. Like a lot. And the fifth reason was let's try to write something non-shein shall we?

So this will also include a co-existence between the children and parent characters in the cast. Truth and Elsa will not be Fine and Rein's parents in this story. That applies to everyone else too parents will not be the parents of the children they parented in the anime. They won't appear in this chapter yet though.

Now to the pairings, if you haven't taken a peek at my profile you probably wouldn't have seen the thing I said about that just because I favor one pairing over the other does not guarantee that I will always write for said pairing. Now, with that out of the way this will not end in Shein. So I highly doubt that this will end in a favorable way for Shein fans, but it will have, what can probably be considered as, shein ship tease.

This will include OCs.

Decided End Pairings (IF ALL GOES ACCORDING TO PLAN): Fine/Shade, Auler/Altezza, Elsa/Truth, Jericho/Malia, Rumor/Rin

Title: Book of Shadows: The Amulet of Shulamit

Genre: Supernatural/Mystery/Romance

Summary: The disappearance of her uncle prompted Rein Velius to escape from the palace in search of him with the only two clues she could find: A "Book of Shadows" and an amulet. She'll stop at nothing to bring her uncle back even if it means cross dressing and becoming a revenant/demon hunter. (Rein/?, Shine + others inside)

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH.

*.*.*.*

"_**The reason he disappeared..."**_

*.*.*.*

"It will be some time before_** she**_ is ready for the throne."

"But do we have enough time to wait?"

"Our _**king**_ was never ready for the throne are you-"

"Matthew is an exception, she is not."

"I hear the future queen adamantly refuses to even go near the throne room much less enter it."

"Matthew was the same."

"Yes they are alike which means..."

"_She won't sit still for much longer."_

*.*.*.*

"Young mistress? Are you sure this is a good idea?" A teal haired, blue eyed young man asked.

"Auler, what's wrong? Not backing out now are you? And I told you to stop calling me young mistress! It's Reidan now, REI-DAN." The long deep sky blue haired, turquoise eyed_** 'boy' **_pouted.

"But the kingdom..."

"I can't just sit still...not after uncle has disappeared. He left behind his entire kingdom...and me..."

"Young mistress..."

"He said he'd be right back and yet he never did...It's not normal, not natural, something had to have happened. And I think this amulet holds the key. Even they said I wasn't ready for the throne yet, I don't think it will make much difference if I leave for a while. Maria can continue to be on the throne in my absence."

"..."

"This amulet...it has to have something to do with uncle's disappearance."

_.~*.~*.~*.~*._

"_But is that a good idea!?" I heard **Duke William** shout._

"_Calm down, I always go and see my people." Uncle was as calm as ever._

"_But it's so late tonight, it's dangerous and **Duke Soleil** is no longer alive!"_

"_...I can protect myself, I don't need Vidal to do it for me, he did enough until his final breathe. I'm sure he would have wanted to see me protect myself for a change..."_

"_At least take one of the knights of round with you!"_

"_I can't do that, too many have already lost their lives for my sake."_

"_But that's why they're there!"_

"_William, you need to learn to value people's lives a bit more."_

"_I do! I value yours the most, Matthew! Have you ever thought about us? How we would feel if something happened to you? **We** won't be able to live without you! Neither will **they** and have you ever thought about poor R-"_

"_Uncle? Mister William?"I entered the room. Uncle and William turned to look at me, wide-eyed. And I swear I could see tears threatening to fall from William's eyes._

"_Rein? Dear why are you here?" Uncle smiled brightly at me._

"_Where are you going?" I asked him._

"_Just out to town like always! Why not stay here with William for me? I know how lonely he gets when I'm gone~!" Uncle laughed._

"_Your majesty!" William clearly wanted to protest, but uncle picked me up and shoved me in William's arms._

"_I'll be back soon! **I promise!**" Uncle waved at us._

"_Matthew! Don't..." William took a deep breathe and forced a smile on his face, "Be safe and come back soon okay?"_

"_Yup!" Uncle grinned, "See you later!"_

_As uncle left the room, William's grip around me tightened slightly. That was the last time anyone would ever see my uncle, the king, again. _

.~*.~*.~*.~*.

All twelve members, with the exception of the Soleil Dukedom, of the parliament households spiraled down into despair after uncle didn't come back in three days. They all reacted differently, but there was one thing they all had in common, before shutting themselves out from the world they all yelled a variation of, "It's all my fault!"

Whenever we tried to ask them why it was their fault no one gave us an answer. Marquess Ellsweet and Marchioness Hart locked themselves in their rooms and sobbed throughout most of the day crying how "it was all their fault Matthew's gone." They wouldn't give any details though.

Duchess Nightingale locked herself up within her study and refused to come out. She said "it was her fault" and that she "needed to look for a solution or something to give them all closure." She almost starved herself to death.

Duke Bloodsworth, William, stayed in his room all day, blankly staring out his window. His servants had to force feed him to keep him alive. He didn't talk or leave, but he did mumble incoherently and whatever his servants could make out always sounded like, "it's my fault."

Countess Reveterra was a renowned detective so she did all in her power to try and track uncle down with no success. She's still completely obsessed with trying to find uncle and won't leave any rock unturned even if she has checked it more than a million times.

They all reacted differently, but they all suffered just the same. I don't want to see them suffer any longer and I'm sure that was never uncle's intention either. He still out there, I know he is and I plan to find him and fix whatever it is that's keeping him away.

I just have to be careful...

"_I know you have good intention, but don't end up like Matthew."_

_The last words I heard from Countess Antoinette before I left. _

*.*.*.*

"She's gone!" Serena, a medium black haired, brown eyed woman burst into the room.

"Gone?" William, a blonde haired, green eyed man raised an eyebrow.

"The princess!" Serena wheezed.

"Figures..." Emiko, a long black haired, blue eyed woman sighed.

"She left much sooner then expected." Antoinette, a long silver haired, silver eyed woman giggled.

"Why are you all so damn calm!?" Serena cried.

"Because we already have people looking for her. Our successors." Emiko informed.

"Even my Caedmon? Why wasn't I informed before!?" Serena groaned.

"It's fine, I'm sure they'll bring her back..." Haruki, a ginger haired, green eyed man smiled nervously.

"If they're loyalty to her doesn't outweigh their loyalty to us that is..." William muttered.

*.*.*.*

"Are we really gonna drag her back, Hibiki?" A blue haired, blue eyed boy asked a messy black haired, blue eyed boy.

"Well, Kazuya, you should know just as well as I that once her mind is made up there is no stopping her." Hibiki responded.

"Then why'd you agree to come?" Kazuya questioned.

"Thinking back to what happened at her coronation ceremony it's clear to me that leaving her alone isn't the brightest idea. I'll just...keep an eye on her. That's why you agreed too right?" Hibiki stated.

"Yeah...you're right."

*.*.*.*

"_**...the reason she was compelled to leave..."**_

*.*.*.*

"...Oh, father, up in heaven please allow him up-" A red haired, cerise eyed young woman was cut off with the groan of a purple haired, indigo eyed young man.

"Shut up, Fine, he's already dead."

"Prayer makes me feel better okay!?" Fine yelled, "Now don't interrupt me Shade! Where was I? Please allow him up—kyah! Shade!"

Shade threw dirt at Fine with his shovel, "I'm telling you, dead, he doesn't even meet all the qualifications to become a spirit."

Shade got out from the hole he just dug and threw the dead body in, "Besides, aren't you an exorcist? I thought exorcists aren't, you know, supposed to be afraid of the very things they hunt down!"

"Y-you should know better then anyone else that I didn't take this job by choice!" Fine countered.

"Well, you should learn to get over your fears before you get yourself killed!"

"Well-"

"My, my, a lovers quarrel in a graveyard?" A mint green haired, blue eyed girl smiled as she hopped over the gate.

"Sophie!?" Fine asked.

"It's not a lover's quarrel!" Shade frowned.

"Sure, sure whatever you say, but I wouldn't be shouting like that in a graveyard you know, people might get some funny ideas." Sophie smiled.

"Ugh, fine, whatever, well, I buried the body, I'm done here." Shade proceeded to hop over the gate.

"Wait Shade! That thing you ordered is ready now~!" Sophie called out.

"I think saying something like that is more prone to give people funny ideas." All three of their eyes widened as they turned to the source of a voice. A young man with black hair covering his left eye, his visible green eye seemed to hold mischief.

"Who...who are you?" Shade asked cautiously.

"Me? No one really, just a guy desperately looking for his childhood friend~!"

*.*.*.*

"So...your name is Antoine and you're looking for someone named Rein?" A chocolate brown haired, plum purple eyed young man poured a cup of tea to a silver haired man with red and silver eyes.

"Yes, that is correct." Antoine nodded before taking a sip of his tea, "Hm, this tea is quite good, such a shame that you only own this small cafe, Fango."

*.*.*.*

"_**...the reason they were brought together..."**_

*.*.*.*

"Where do we even start?" Auler asked.

"Well, we can ask Toma!" Rein smiled as she opened a red book.

"You mean that demon-thing or whatever it is?" Auler raised an eyebrow.

"He's not a demon! Now then..." Rein passed the amulet over a seal in the book and a white haired, ocean blue eyed young man appeared.

"You look more human then I remember." Auler looked at him.

"I waste less energy like this." He responded.

"Toma! You said you can help me figure this out right?" Rein asked.

"Of course, now then, are you ready?"

*.*.*.*

"_**...it's like some sort of fairytale...written by someone's hand..."**_

*.*.*.*

A/N: So I've been thinking about it lately and even though for some of my stories outlines, rough drafts, and/or parts of chapters have been saved I may want to go on a hiatus. My motivation has taken a real dive downward as of late and at the beginning I blamed it on the fact that I just got easily bored and that I'd get my motivation back eventually and then I tried to blame it on the data delete, but...there's always the chance that that's not it. I want to continue to post stories and chapters, but then I always get a new idea which I think is so cool I make a new story and then add another to my already work in progress stories. When that happens a lot of people don't bother to read the story anymore because they get annoyed with the author. I write because I enjoy it, but I also write because I want others to read and enjoy too so I try to limit myself, but my readers seem to leave when I don't update quickly either.

It probably sound like I'm complaining and making excuses, so I'm sorry about that. I'm still not sure whether I'll actually go on a hiatus or not so we'll have to see, until then I'll work on my already posted stories.


	27. The Strange Unhappening Mysteries

A/N: So this is a sci-fi/mystery/supernatural/humor/romance/friendship story. In this chapter though you don't see much of the sci-fi, mystery, supernatural, or romance in it yet. The main characters will, of course, be Rein and Truth.

Title: _**The Strange Unhappening Mysteries of Rein Velius**_

Genre: Friendship/Sci-fi

Summary: The Daily Life Club's description made Rein think it was full of losers like her so she decided to join. Unexpectedly for her the only other member and founder is the super popular Truth Akemi! This is when Truth decides he'll make Rein come out of her shell, but as he does strange things begin to happen and unhappen… AU (Shine, Elsa/Truth, Rein/?)

As you could see pairings are Shine, Elsa/Truth, and Rein with someone undecided, I may even leave her single.

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH.

*.*.*.*

"You have to join a club." Ms. Tamba Rin, a salmon haired and blue eyed teacher, told Rein, a student with deep sky blue hair and turquoise eyes. She had on glasses and her hair was tied into two braids.

"I…uhh...umm…o-ok-kay…" Rein stuttered.

"Excellent!" Ms. Tamba Rin smiled, "Now, out on the bulletin board you'll find clubs who still need members, go see what you like and then come back and tell me!"

Rein nodded and hastily went to the bulletin board outside the faculty office.

'_Geez, why do I have to join a stupid club?'_ Rein complained in her head, _'I mean a lot of other students aren't forced to join one, why am I getting forced to?'_

Rein begrudgingly looked at the fliers.

'_Light Music Club? I can't play instruments…Outdoors Appreciation Club? Ugh, no, I hate the outdoors. Soccer club? Unathletic. Ugh! Isn't there anything a loser like me can join?'_ Rein sighed, then a particular flier caught her eye.

'_Daily Life Club?'_ Rein took a closer look at it.

_**The Daily Life Club is all about having a great time in high school! We'll all do things you would normally do every day. **_

_**New Members welcomed!**_

"Pfft." Rein stifled a laugh, _'What the hell is this? It sounds like some loser club for losers…sounds perfect for me. If all we do is normal stuff even someone like me wouldn't have any problems with that. Though I wonder why the student council agreed to allow a club as stupid and generic as this.'_

She went back inside and told her teacher which club she decided to join.

"Alright, do you know which room it's in?" Ms. Tamba Rin asked.

"A-Ah…umm…n-not r-really…" She mumbled.

"What was that?" Ms Tamba Rin asked. Rein flinched.

"A-ah, n- n-nothing!" Rein ran from the faculty room.

.~*.~*.~*.~*.

I hate talking to people, they always make me nervous. Seriously, why can't any of them understand that? Now I have to join a stupid club full of people probably and I don't even know what room it is! I guess if I go to the club room building now and wander for a bit I could probably find it. There must be a sign in front of it or something…

When I arrived at the club rooms I started looking at the signs and if there were no signs I looked through the small windows. Science club, various music clubs, cheer club, there were a lot of generic clubs. I see most of these in my anime and manga. Before I came to high school I thought it'd be pretty cool to be a part of one of these clubs. Like maybe a music club like in *_**K-On!**_ Yui got along fine without knowing an instrument, she eventually learned, but I don't think they'd let someone with no experience join here. I always thought I'd have a lot of fun here, have a lot of friends, make good memories, maybe get a boyfriend. But someone like me isn't really cut out for stuff like that…

Ugh, I'm depressing myself again. Especially after looking inside the cheer club and seeing my older sister, Elsa (a girl with long red hair in a ponytail and red eyes), having so much fun. And then I look out the window and see the soccer club playing too. Of course my twin sister, Fine's (a girl with red hair in low twin tails and cerise eyes), there, she loves soccer and she's having a good time it seems. Ugh, where's the stupid Daily Life Club?

I had to go through all the floors; this is a five story building, and then go through the entire floor before finding it at the end of the last hallway I checked! I hope there aren't a lot of people. Opening the door I saw one person behind a computer.

_***Haruhi Suzumiya**_ much?

"U-ummm…." I tried saying.

"Hm?" The guy behind there looked up and I was shocked to see him there: Truth Akemi! He had midnight blue hair and golden eyes, the girls went crazy for those eyes. It can't be him right? There's no way he's a member of this club! Maybe I got the wrong room.

"I-I-I…s-sorry….w-w-wrong r-room…" I quickly tried to leave, but he ran up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Wait a minute! Are you sure you're not here to join the Daily Life Club?" You mean this is actually it!?

"O-oh…th-th-this is the r-right r-room?"

"Yup!" He looks oddly proud, "Hey…I know you!"

"M-m-me?"

"Yeah! Aren't you Elsa's little sister? I think your other sister Fine's gained some reputation as a star member of the soccer team too."

"O-oh, yeah." Well that figures, he only knows me because of my sisters…of course someone as popular as him doesn't know a loser like me just like that.

"So you'll really join my club? We don't have any other members yet."

"Y-yeah…" Really? I'm the only member? Then that means he started this club and if that's true then there should be swarms of people here or at least the girls in his fan club.

"Great! Sign here!" He shoved a piece of paper and pen into my face. I wrote my signature and handed him back the paper.

"Why don't you take a seat? I'll make us some tea!" I sat down as Truth went to go make us some tea. Oh god, I'm so nervous. He's the most popular guy in school and I'm alone with him…Oh god what if his fan club finds out about me? I'll get killed, I'll definitely get killed! I'll wind up being killed on my way home from school and then they'll dump my corpse in the middle of nowhere and leave me to be eaten by vultures. No one's gonna know what happened to me and no one's gonna care where I went. I'll die all alone! And then I'll be denied entrance into heaven and I'll have to wander the earth alone for the rest of et-

"Hey are you okay? You look really pale." Truth snapped me out of my thoughts. He's putting his face too close to mine.

"I-I…I'm f-fine…" I stuttered.

"Are you sure? I'm not sure that much stuttering is normal." And how would you know? You're not like me who can't speak too well with complete strangers, much less if they're as popular as you!

"I-I'm s-s-sure…" Now please move your face away from me!

"And now you're all red! That's definitely not normal…" If you'd get your face away from mine it'd go back to a normal shade, thank you!

"N-no r-really, I'm f-f-fine…"

"Okay…if you're really sure." He finally decided to sit down at the opposite side form me, "Hey, you're really quiet you know? I can barely make out a word you say!"

"S-s-sorry…"

"No it's nothing to apologize over, I've just never met someone who talks so quietly. I mean I've spoken to some shy people before, but you're definitely the quietest!"

"O-oh."

"Plus you're related to Elsa and Fine. Rumor and Falsity tell me those two rarely ever stop talking! I'd figure anyone in the Velius family would be non-stop talkers! Oh! You probably don't know who Rumor and Falsity are. They're my siblings. Falsity's my big sister and Rumor's my twin!"

"O-oh." Of course I know who they are. Everyone does! You're entire family is super popular!

"So why'd you join this club? I mean I'm thankful, but I'm sure you're super talented like your sisters right?" Don't judge other people by their siblings!

"I-I'm n-n-not r-really g-good at any-anything…"

"That can't be true everyone's good at something!" If being a shut-in counts then yeah, I'm super talented at locking myself in my room! Of course since I'll never actually say any of this out loud I decide to shake my head.

"Maybe you can draw?"

Shake.

"Write?"

Shake.

"Dance?"

Shake.

"Basketball?"

Shake.

"Video games?"

Shake.

"Singing?"

Shake.

"Have you ever tried any of these?"

…Shake. I haven't really tried a lot of these. I mean, I can't really jog a block without getting tired so I'm sure I'm bad at sports, dancing included. I only ever really play dating sims and I don't think I'm too good at them, nowhere near _***Keima's**_ _**level**_ which is where I would consider someone good at dating sims. I can barely say anything out loud much less sing it. I was never good in art class and I might have an over active imagination, but I'm not so good with words…plus my imagination's pretty dark…

"Maybe if you try some you'll figure that you're good at them!"

"U-uhh…n-n-no I-I d-d-don't th-think so…"

"Why not?"

"I-I…I j-just d-don't…" Don't make me explain something like that when I can barely form a proper sentence!

"Hmmm…" He started to intently stare at my face.

"Wh-wh-what?"

"Why do you wear glasses? Contacts are better. If you wear them to try and hide those bags then I hate to tell you, but it doesn't work." If you hate to tell me so much then don't say it! Seriously what kinda guy says that to a girl so bluntly!

"N-no...that's n-not i-it..."

"Then why?"

"I d-don't l-like…c-c-contacts…"

"Oh! You're scared to put them in your eyes right? I can't think of any other reason why someone would hate contacts." You are so blunt and insensitive! What's wrong with you!?

"N-no…I-I j-just d-don't l-like th-them…"

"Come on, I'm sure you'd look better without them." He tried to grab my glasses.

"N-no re-really…" I moved myself away from him.

"Your sisters are cute, I'm sure you'd look cute too. We just need to get rid of those glasses and hairstyle. Oh, we should work on that stutter too."

"N-no…I-I'm f-f-fine a-as is…"

"All girls would like to improve themselves, no I'm sure everyone's that way, you're just being shy!" He grinned and got up from his chair and made his way to me.

"I-I-I d-d-don't think a c-club sh-should be t-talking a-about s-stuff l-like th-this." I got up and backed away.

"This is a Daily Life Club. Our agenda's pretty random so I'm sure this is fine! Now let's see how you look without those glasses and braids!" He tried getting near me. The bell rang, that's normally the signal for clubs to end unless they're doing something that requires more attention.

"T-t-t-time to g-go!" I rushed out the club door and ran out of the building.

*.*.*.*

"What a waste, I'm sure she's really cute." Truth pouted, "Hmm…maybe if I bring stuff tomorrow I can make sure she doesn't run away!"

.~*.~*.~*.~*.

When I got home I shut myself in my room. I don't care how popular he is, he can't do something so insensitive! He talks like I've never tried to get a makeover myself. Every time I try to make myself look cute I end up uglier than before! Make-up, clothes, nothing helps me! Someone shy like me shouldn't look cute anyway…

Ah, I wish I didn't have to join that stupid club. I'll have to go back tomorrow…I don't want to, he'll harass me again I'm sure.

I should try to get my mind off of that club and him for now. I'll play a game; I haven't beaten _***Dandelion Wishes**_ yet.

..*..*..*..

I'll need make-up, clothes, a hairbrush, what else? Hmmm…I wonder if she'll be more open if I do give her this makeover. She seems interesting to say the least. I can't wait to see what she looks like! I'll hurry home and get Falsity to help me.

When I got home Falsity (my purple haired, turquoise eyed sister) quickly agreed to help me.

"Elsa's always saying how she wants her sister to be more open and I think a makeover is the first step!"

"So she's like that with everyone?" I figured she wasn't like that around girls at least. I'm a guy so she might've felt uncomfortable since I'm a different gender.

"Yeah, Elsa told me she doesn't even have a single friend."

"Huh? That's not possible is it?" Everyone has to have a friend, even if it is just one.

"Well, I thought it was a lie too, but she even avoids her own sisters! It's kinda sad. I tried talking to her before too, but she ran away…" That's just too sad…I definitely have to help her!

"Alright! Let's get started quickly! What do you think would suit her?"

"How about this!"

*.*.*.*

**Keima's Level**: She's referencing _**The World God Only Knows **_anime/manga. The main character, Keima, is super good at dating sims.

_**K-On!**_: This is an anime about a girl, Yui, who joins the light music club and becomes their guitarist despite not knowing how to play the guitar.

_**Dandelion Wishes**_: _**Dandelion -Wishes brought to you-**_ is a Korean dating sim for girls. It's about a girl named Hee-Jung who finds animals on her porch who eventually turn into humans. She/you can romance any of them.

_**Haruhi Suzumiya**_: _**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**_ is an anime about Haruhi, a girl with an obsession with espers, time travelers, aliens, etc. Haruhi is behind the computer in the club room when Kyon (a member) arrived before, Rein says entering the Daily life Club and seeing Truth like that reminded her of that scene.

Well, I do hope you enjoyed!


	28. Dea Club

A/N: So as some of you may have noticed _**Twin Princes' Diary**_ was placed on a hiatus because a lot of stuff for it got deleted so until I can organize my thoughts for it I might post another Truth and/or Rumor main character fanfic, and one that I can use to try and bring my low motivation back up. For a while now I've decided I want something that centers on clubs, mysteries, magic, supernatural, sci-fi, romance, and/or crime. Un'insolita Mania satiates some of those, but not all of them. I decided that maybe _**The Strange Unhappening Mysteries of Rein Velius**_ or this one, _**Dea Club**_, could help me with my motivation, satiate the desire to write those things, give Truth and Rumor some spotlight, and right a Shine because I don't have an official Shine story. I debated on whether to just publish them both, but I'm sure some people would prefer for me to focus on trying to re-do everything that's been lost so I think only one of them will do just fine, I just don't know which one would be better.

I hope you'll all tell me which one you preferred and I hope you enjoy this story!

Title: _**Dea Club**_

Genre: Sci-fi/Supernatural

Summary: Truth and Rumor meet Rein and Fine and end up getting dragged into Rein's club. There they meet an interesting array of people. What they don't understand is why did someone as shy as Rein start a club, and why did all these people join? (Shine, Elsa/Truth + Undecided)

The only real decided couples are Shine and Truth/Elsa, everyone else will probably be by how my writing turns out.

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH.

P.O.V Guides (will be added as necessary):

Normal: *.*.*.*

Truth: ..*..*..*..*..

Rumor: ~.*.*.*.~

Fine: .-.-.-.-.

Rein: .~*.~*.~*.

_**..*..*..*..*..**_

_Am I dreaming? _

_It feels…strange. _

_Am I in an ocean? _

_No, it's too shallow for that. I'm clearly in the middle of whatever body of water this is, but it barely goes to my knees. If it was an ocean I should be neck deep at least. _

_Someone…is looking at me._

_It's...a she._

_**She's**__ looking at me._

_We're in the same body of water and she's across from me, little ways away, but I can still make out her features. She has long deep sky blue hair that seems to dissolve within the water. She was wearing a plain white shirt with a light blue jacket over it. She wore dark blue, almost looked black, shorts and stockings kept up with a garter belt. _

_Wait…was the shirt plain?_

_I see red on it…A design?_

_That's not important…her facial expression…_

_She's frowning and her turquoise eyes look void of any emotion. _

_What's with this…needless anxiety I feel?_

_Huh? She's turning away._

_Wait…Don't go._

_I need answers._

_Who are you?_

_Why do you make me anxious?_

_Where are we?_

_Wait…_

..*..*..*..*..

_**Ring!**_

"Mmm…." Stupid alarm clock. I hit the snooze button and forced myself out of bed.

It's only the fourth week of school and I already want the year to end. Ugh, high school is such a drag. I put on my uniform, combed my messy midnight blue hair, and grabbed my bag. Down at the breakfast table, my twin brother Rumor (purple hair and my same golden eyes) eating breakfast with our sister Falsity (purple hair and turquoise eyes). After that strange dream this all feels surreal.

"Hey, stop staring with a dazed face and sit down. We're leaving you behind if you don't eat quickly." Rumor bluntly told me.

"Yeah, yeah." I sat down and began to eat. My thoughts kept wandering back to that girl and dream. Who was she? Why did I dream about her? Where were we? Why did I feel anxious? Was she just some random girl? No, that doesn't seem right somehow.

"Dude, you look really spacey, are you okay?" Rumor asked.

"Yeah, you look like you're thinking really hard about something." Falsity pointed out.

"Oh, no it's nothing." I'm sure it's nothing right?

*.*.*.*

At school Truth sat down next to a red haired, cerise eyed girl. Her hair was tied into low twin tails. Her name was Fine if he could remember right, Fine Velius.

"So, have all of you found a club or extracurricular activity to do?" Mr. Ban Jo, his homeroom teacher, asked.

'_Oh crap, I forgot it's mandatory to do something at this school.'_ Truth sighed.

"Haven't joined anything yet?" Fine whispered.

"No, I don't even have an idea of what I want to join either." Truth whispered back.

"I know a club that would love to have you; I'll show you after school." Fine smiled.

"Okay." Truth agreed, _'I wonder what kind of club it is...'_

~*.*.*.*~

I sit next to the shiest girl in the world. Actually, she might be the shiest person in the known universe. Her name was…Rein Velius? She has deep sky blue hair in two braids and turquoise eyes hidden behind glasses. When she introduced herself she was so quiet I could barely make it out. No matter how many times the teacher asked her to repeat herself she barely went above a mumble. The teacher gave up after she looked like she was about to cry. I tried telling her it was okay, but that just made her want to cry even more.

Not only that, but she's always by herself. We sit in the very back and she gets the window seat. She's real lucky for that, but she's always alone. During lunch she sits in her seat all alone and quietly eats her food and when she's done she just sits there and reads manga. No one's tried to approach her once since we got here and when I try to talk to her she looks like she's about to cry and she always stutters.

It's clear socializing isn't really her thing…

I feel bad though. Did she go through something to make her like this? I've never felt sympathetic or anything for anyone, ever. Not even my own siblings, but she just looks so helpless I kinda want to help her.

"Okay class, I hope you all remembered to join a club or extracurricular activity." Ms. Tamba Rin smiled.

Shit, I forgot that mandatory joining of some after school activity was a thing here.

Why the hell is this a thing here?

Seriously, it's like a form of torture that the school can get away with! Isn't math enough for these people?

I glanced to the side and saw Rein staring down at her desk. She's probably gonna have a harder time with this then I will…well, even though I'd like to help I should worry about myself first, I'll join whatever Truth'll join I guess.

*.*.*.*

"Huh?" Rumor blinked.

"Fine said she found a club that would love to help me so she'll be taking me there." Truth motioned to Fine who smiled.

"If you want to join then you're very welcome to too Rumor." Fine told him.

"Ah, I guess I'll go too then." Rumor said.

"Great! Follow me!" Fine led them to the wing of the school's old building which was now being used for all the clubrooms. She led them to the fifth story of the building and to a room which had _'Calligraphy Club'_ written on its sign.

"A calligraphy club?" Rumor questioned.

"Oh, we just haven't gotten around to having it changed; this is actually the _**Dea Club**_." Fine smiled.

"Dea…club?" Truth asked.

"Yeah." Fine nodded.

"What the hell is that?" Rumor raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we still haven't worked out all the details." Fine nervously laughed, "But we do have some members already!"

Fine opened the door and let the Akemi twins in. When Truth and Rumor stepped in they saw more people than they thought they would see. Some they recognized, others, not so much.

The first was the student council president, Chiffon, a girl with blonde hair in buns and brown eyes, she was a second year and she reprised her role of president from last year which is the only reason they know anything about her.

Another was a blonde haired, maroon eyed boy. From the tie color he wore they could tell he was a fellow first year, but neither of the two had ever seen him before.

The next member was Shade, a purple haired, indigo eyed boy, who was another first year that sat at the very front of Truth's class. He was typically surrounded by girls.

The second to last member was another second year. She had red hair tied in a ponytail and red eyes. Of course, being an upperclassman, neither of the twins recognized her.

The final member was a rather short boy with chestnut brown hair and plum purple eyes. He was also a first year, but neither of the Akemi twins recognized him either.

"This is more people than I thought would be in here…" Rumor mumbled.

"Let me introduce you all! This is Chiffon, Bright, Shade, Elsa, and Fango!" Fine pointed at each as she said their names.

"Nice to meet you." The Akemi twins said. The club members all responded with their own variation of _'nice to meet you too'_.

"So, are you the club president, Fine?" Truth asked.

"Me? No way, my twin sister's the president!" Fine laughed.

"Twin sister?" Rumor quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, her name's Rein. Rein Velius." Fine smiled.

"Did you just say Rein Velius!? Isn't she that really shy girl?" Rumor questioned.

"Yeah, that's her."

"And you expect me to believe she's the president?"

"Yup."

"Then why isn't she here?"

"She'll be here in a minute." Almost as if on cue, the door slowly creaked open and Rumor saw the familiar face of his classmate and Truth saw a familiar face from his dreams.

..*..*..*..*..

That's…she's that girl form my dream! But her face eyes don't seem void of emotion and, of course, she's wearing the school uniform. I feel anxious again…but right now she looks frightened and frail, like she didn't want to be here.

Is she really the president?

"Hey sis!" Fine grinned and pulled her sister into the room. Her face almost immediately went pale and she tried hiding behind her sister, "Come on, Rein! Introduce yourself to the new members."

She mumbled something incoherently.

"She looks like she's extremely uncomfortable." Rumor frowned.

"She's fine, don't worry." Fine reassured, but I took a look at her face and she was even paler then before, if that was possible. Suddenly all my anxiousness went away.

"Alright, well this is the club president Rein! And we're still deciding what the Dea Club's going to do exactly, but we're for sure going to meet every day, even on breaks!" Fine announced.

"Oh HELL no!" Rumor yelled, "I am not wasting my break on some club that doesn't even know what they're doing!"

"Too late, you came with us and now you're stuck, I got your name and face memorized already!" Fine smirked, "So first order of business is to get more supplies in here! Like a tea set, tables, cabinets, etcetera!"

And the anxiousness is back now…for a completely different reason…Just what did the two of us get into? Glancing at Rumor I can see he's not too happy with this outcome…

But maybe if I stay in this club I can find out more about Rein and maybe something about that dream.


End file.
